The Swan Sisters
by ohgeekyone
Summary: The gloves are coming off and the secrets are pouring out: two sisters fighting for the affection of 'the new guy'. It's almost biblical. Almost - the Bible would never use language like this.
1. New In Town

**Disclaimer: Not mine! All Stephenie Meyer's. Except the really complicated plot. That's all mine. ;)**

**WARNING!!! AH/OOC/Non canon pairings. Dont like, don't read. Some pairing may be canon at some point in the story. Strong language, no lemons, but am willing to try should anyone want (as an outtake). I know the summary says it involves sex, and I assure you it does. Just not graphically.**

**I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

"Come on, Bella, pick your god-damn food already! Jesus…"

I glared at Rosalie as I asked for a cheeseburger.

"God, you're going to get fat if you're not careful. I know you run, Bells, but…running isn't a miracle," she told me, eyeing me up and down like I'd suddenly put on four stone.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fuck you, Rose," I snapped before grabbing my food and walking off to our table. As usual, everyone parted like the Red-fucking-Sea for me as I meandered through the crowds of people.

I saw that Emmett and Jasper were already seated, and were ogling some freshmen cheerleaders through the window.

"Jesus, you two, they're people, not animals in a zoo," I said as I approached.

They completely ignored my presence and continued watching.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers, and they both flinched and turned their attention to me. "Stop gawking. If they catch you they'll think you're both perverted."

Emmett grinned at me, before snatching my Coke away from me.

"Hey!"

But before I could yank it back, he'd started gulping it down at a rapid rate. Before I knew it, the bottle was half empty. Emmett smiled at me unashamedly.

I scoffed. "You suck," I told him.

His smile widened, before it escalated into a full blown laugh.

"I know, Bells, but you still love me, right?"

He pouted slightly, and gazed at me longingly.

I sighed. "Maybe a little bit."

He gasped in fake shock, before grabbing me and pulling me roughly into his lap, where he squeezed me tightly.

"Just a little bit?"

I laughed - typical Emmett.

"Okay, a lot. I love you a lot."

"I love you too then," he said, and planted a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

"Eww!" I brought my hand up to wipe off Emmett's saliva.

He snickered, but squeezed me tighter. I shoved him away, trying to sit next to Jasper who was watching our exchange, highly amused. I slapped Emmett playfully and he let go of, guffawing. I was trying to tame my wild hair that Emmett had messed up when Rosalie trotted over, glaring at me. Emmett seemed to notice.

"Aww, what's up Rosie? Still pissed Bella can eat whatever she wants and never puts an ounce on?" he said, eyeing Rosalie's Caesar salad suggestively.

"Fuck you, McCarty," she sneered, "and don't fucking call me Rosie."

"Fuck me? You want to fuck me?"

"In your dreams."

Emmett just chuckled and transferred his attention back to his food, whilst I trotted over to Jasper, perched next to him and delicately leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jazzy."

"Hey, Bellsie."

I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. I didn't like being called that, but he always insisted he could call me whatever he wanted. Jasper was probably my best friend out of our little elite group. He was the most unique, with his quirky fashion sense and his 'odd' taste in music. I shared his musical interests, but Emmett and Rosalie both thought we listened to a load of shit; they were into modern music, and had objective ideas as to what good music was.

"Did you have a nice weekend visiting your dad?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess. I don't really like New York that much. I prefer California. It's much sunnier, there. I'm thinking of going sometime soon if you want to come…?"

"Sure," he enthused.

I took a sip of my half-empty Coke when I noticed that the Stanley twins were heading straight for our table, both looking trashy as hell.

I groaned, to which Jasper laughed.

"Hey Rosalie! Bella!" Jessica said in her sickly-sweet voice. Her and her twin sounded nothing alike - Lauren had a nasally voice that made you want to go and cut your ears off just so you wouldn't have to endure it.

"Hi Jessica, Lauren," Rosalie greeted them with a monotonous voice, stabbing a piece of chicken savagely.

"Have you seen the new kids? God, the guy is hot. Like, really hot. Lauren wanted to ask him out, but she knew you'd want the choice first," Jessica told Rosalie.

I hated that arrangement my sister had. I don't know how the hell she managed it, but she somehow claimed every hot guy she hadn't already dated. It was an unspoken rule that every female in Forks High knew - no one dared compete against the infamous Rosalie Swan. However, her options were getting slim recently, so I bet she was thrilled to hear she had fresh meat.

"No, I haven't seen him. What does he look like?" She leant forwards subconsciously, as did The Bitch Twins.

"He's over there, look," Lauren answered, pointing towards the vending machine.

We all followed her eye line, boys included, and came face to face with the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had a beautiful hair colour that looked bronze in the sunlight, but as he leant back in his chair, it turned slightly darker, like an old penny. It fell in an appealing disarray that the media had now named "sex hair", although his looked fairly authentic. His face was chiselled, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw line - he was a living God. He wore a vintage rock t-shirt with black jeans and Converse, all teamed with a black leather jacket which made him look like a rock god. Next to him sat a girl who was obviously his sister, possibly his twin. She looked just like him, only much more feminine. She had black hair that fell just past her chin, with a lot of blunt layers cut into it. She was also extremely pretty - she could've given Rosalie a run for her money, that was for damn sure.

I broadened my gaze slightly and saw that most females in the Cafeteria were gazing at him. I was ashamed to say I was one of them, so I turned my attention back to my cheeseburger, took a large bite, and washed it down with my half-drank Coke. I noticed Emmett and Jasper were both staring off into space, but neither were looking at the new guy. Jasper noticed I was no longer staring.

"You not eye-fucking the new guy, Bells?"

"Ha ha. No. As Lauren pointed out, Rosalie has claimed her territory - peed all over him already" I muttered.

Both Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Glad to see you're still the odd girl out, Bells," Emmett told me, leaning over to ruffle my newly tamed hair. I scowled at him.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I said my goodbyes, and trudged off to English Literature: one of my favourite lessons.

I walked into the room, earlier than everyone else, took my seat at the back of the class and whipped out the book we were studying at the moment - one of my favourites: _Romeo and Juliet. _I had just turned the page onto Act 4 when the teacher called attention to the class, his voice low and boring. I hadn't even noticed everyone had poured in and taken their seats - reading made me oblivious to the outside world.

"Today, class, we have a new student with us. This is Edward Cullen. I trust you'll all be very welcoming to him." I looked up at the new student. It was the guy I'd been gawking at earlier, but he looked different now that he was closer - he looked better. I could see he had a perfect body, and that he had the nicest eyes I'd ever seen. They were a beautiful green, the colour people paid good money to have in their eyes using contacts.

"Mr Cullen, would you mind going to sit with Miss Swan at the back? Bella? Stand up and wave for me, so Edward knows who you are."

I looked at my teacher as though he had just sprouted another head. I raised my eyebrows, before scoffing and returning to my book. I picked up my bag that had been on the adjacent chair, shifted it to my feet, and gestured grandly for Edward to sit there. He wandered over and took his place, before leaning back in his chair and spreading his feet out. He smelt divine. I just wanted to lean in and take a deep breath right next to his neck.

But I didn't. Obviously.

I just read my book, not listening to the teacher give a summary of what had happened so far up to Act 2, and tried to ignore him sitting next to me. It was hard, to put it mildly. So eventually, my inner struggle to pretend the God sat next to me didn't exist collapsed, and I found myself turning to face him.

"So what do you think of Forks?"

He looked at me - green into brown.

"Hmm?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"How do you like Forks?" I asked again.

"Oh…It's ok. I liked New York better."

Ahh, he lived in New York. How unfortunate for him.

"My dad drags me to New York a lot. I fucking hate it," I laughed quietly so the teacher did not hear me.

"Why?" He seemed slightly offended, like he had a claim on it or something absurd like that.

"Because it's so generic. It's not all it's hyped up to be in the movies."

He just shrugged. "So where do you like? If New York isn't appealing I'm looking forward to hearing where you think is."

"I love California," I informed him.

He scoffed. "California? And New York's generic?"

I scowled at him. "I like the sun. And the beaches."

"Please. It's full of airhead bimbo's who have nothing better to do with their time than sunbathe."

"Airhead bimbo's? Are you implying something?" I didn't really mean the question, but it came out with sincerity. I half expected him to laugh and say yes teasingly, but instead he said a simple, "Maybe," like he really was implying I was stupid.

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed in disbelief, before turning my attention back to my book. He may be hot, but he was a jerk.

"Asshole," I muttered.

He didn't seem to hear me, but his head did tilt in my direction a little. The rest of the lesson passed without another exchange between us, thankfully.

When the bell rang, I picked my stuff up and bolted out the door to my locker, waiting for Rosalie. She came trotting into view, slightly precarious on her 6-inch heels, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?"

"We're having a party. Mom and dad are going on holiday, so I've organized one," she said, somewhat smugly.

I groaned. "Please tell me you're joking, Rose. I just wanted a quiet night in to catch up on some reading and shit."

"Bella, please. You read the entire reading list before you were 10. I think you've read them enough. Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, I've invited the new kids. Well," she continued, "I've invited the girl, and I've told her to bring her brother."

"What's she like?"

"She's just like everyone else…only she didn't seem to bothered about me. And she's very small," she giggled.

I remained silent.

"Please Bella," she begged. "Please. Please, for me? I'll buy you some new Converse. The blue one's? You don't have them, I know you don't. Please, Bells."

I narrowed my eyes, before averting them to the ceiling and growling, my hands clenching into fists. "Fine! But I'm only going to be downstairs for an hour. Then I'm going back into my room, and I'm staying there for the rest of the night. Okay?!"

She squealed with glee, before jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted.

"Now come on, let's go home so you can set up for this fucking party."

When we arrived home, Mom and Dad were just about to leave the house to catch their flight to France.

"Rosalie! Bella! Now, we've left you some money in your rooms for shopping, and we've stocked the fridge up to last you both a good week or so. We'll call you when we get to the hotel! We love you both!" My mom, Renee, screeched at us as she ran past us and hopped into the car.

Fuck, we had a dysfunctional family. Rosalie was the fucking Queen Bee of West High, a bitch if ever I saw one, my dad was just…fucked-up. He must've had at least 9 different affairs in the last 4 years. My mom was utterly oblivious to it, and none of us dared tell her - it'd break her fucking heart. My mom and dad didn't really care for us too much. Even as infants, we were forced upon some high-paid nanny who didn't really give two shits about us - just our parents' millions.

"Yeah…bye…" I mumbled to myself, as they'd already pulled out of the driveway.

I trudged up to my bedroom, and found a nice surprise on my bed. I counted it quickly before rolling my eyes and sighing. They'd left me $2000 on my bed - "for shopping". Talk about bribes. They were always throwing money at us so they didn't have to actually deal with us.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled from her bedroom.

"What?" I shouted back, my voice harsher than intended.

She came flouncing into my room, all her money fanned in her hand.

"How much do you have?"

"$2000."

"Oh, good, me too. Anyway, I'll be downstairs making more room and shit. You can help if you want?"

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes.

She shook her head at me, before walking out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear her moving the sofas before I heard the clattering of the CDs, letting me know she was trying to find some 'good' music to put on.

I walked over past my mirror to grab my iPod, but I stopped when I saw myself, mainly because I wanted to do yet another comparison between myself and Rosalie. I saw my dull brown hair waving loosely past my chest, growing towards my waist. I saw my equally as boring brown eyes that weren't caked in mascara or eyeliner to make them look good. Just natural, as I liked it. My body wasn't particularly fat or thin, but it was petite. I lacked everything Rosalie had. It seemed she had won the genetic lottery when she was born a year or so before I. She was tall and slender with curves in all the right places, she had long golden hair and piercing blue eyes. People flocked to her. Everyone only sucked up to me because I was her sister.

I sighed, and flopped backwards onto my bed, so my legs were dangling off the bottom. I shoved the headphones into my ears and started listening to the music I knew wouldn't be gracing the house tonight.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. I Want You To Want Me

The party was in full swing downstairs, but I was still sat in my room with a pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise from downstairs. I had told Rosalie I'd join the party for an hour, but I had not made good on that promise as of yet. She'd been up to my room at least six times to tell me move my ass downstairs, but I just told to fuck off. I decided I should go downstairs to see if Jasper and Emmett were there yet. I heaved my pitiful self off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror again. Yeah, Rosalie would murder me in my sleep if I went down wearing this. I sighed and started to raid my wardrobe for something Rosalie would approve of. I eventually settled for some denim hotpants with a white t-shirt that said "Drop beats not bombs" in big black letters. I decided I didn't dare brave it barefoot downstairs, so I slipped on some knitted Uggs that I usually wore when I was slouching around the house. I flipped my head upside down and shook it around a bit and flipped it back, before shoving some mascara on and some clear lipgloss. Rosalie would be all right with this.

I slumped downstairs and I was met with a huge crowd of people dancing and talking and drinking and making out. Nice. I squeezed past this couple who looked like they could use one of the rooms upstairs (not mine!) to try and find Emmett or Jasper. It proved to be an easy task as I heard Emmett's boisterous laughter as soon as I entered the living room. I followed the sound and found him laughing along with Jasper as they played something violent on the Xbox. I plonked myself down next to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek which made him miss his opportunity to kill someone on the TV. Emmett hollered with glee and thanked me as Jasper just glared at me. Thankfully, he couldn't glare for too long.

"Bells, one thing you should know by now is not to distract me when I'm in m element. Okay?" He looked so serious I had to laugh. A smile played on the edges of his mouth but he managed to stay pokerfaced as he turned his attention back to his game.

After watching Em and Jazz play their game, I decided I wanted a go. It turned out I was pretty good, so long as I had instruction from Jasper. I kicked Emmett's ass twice, to which he did not like. He decided, after that, that he'd had enough of playing the game and he switched it of abruptly, much to mine and Jasper's amusement.

"I'll go and get you a drink, Bella," Emmett told me, before walking off towards the kitchen.

I giggled after him.

"Jazz, where's Rose?"

"Have you not seen her? She's in that corner over there making out with a rather willing Edward." He pointed to the corner near the dining room, where I saw he was right. They were getting close to the stage where a room would be needed (much like the couple by the stairs). I grimaced in disgust as I watched my elder sister play tongue tennis with the asshole from English. I turned back to Jasper who was watching them with a similar look on his face.

A song came on the stereo that I quite liked so I grabbed Jasper and hauled his cute ass to the space that was being classed as a dance floor. I threw my arms around him and started swinging my hips around to the quick rhythm. I laughed at Jasper's expression, as he looked quite suspicious of my fun. I just carried on dancing, as did Jasper, until the song finished and Emmett came over smiling with a red plastic cup with what looked like Coke in there. I sipped it, and discovered he'd poured a shit-load of vodka in there, too. I gulped back a bit more.

"Come on then, Bells, you can come and grind on me like you were doing to Jasper a minute ago," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh, God, had I been grinding? I thought I'd just been swaying?

I shrugged, and dragged Emmett to dance with him. I started off the dance like I had with Jasper, but I decided to tease him a little, so I turned and shoved my ass into his crotch and carried on moving my hips. I had to stifle a laugh as I felt the effect I had on Emmett. I looked up and spotted Jasper talking to Edward, but he kept looked my way and smiled as he noticed what I was doing to poor Emmett. Edward followed his gaze and he looked at me. No, he stared at me. And he didn't stop. He just looked at me for a good minute or so, until Emmett spun me around and growled into my ear.

"Listen, Bells, you may be my best friend, but if you keep doing that to me I'm going to have to take advantage. So either you stop or I'm going to have to whisk you away to your room. What's it going to be, princess?"

The laugh that had been building up in my chest for the last few minutes erupted, and I flung my arms around Emmett and pulled him into a hug, which he returned, confused.

"Is that a no, then?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, Em. But I think Jessica has been glaring at me for the last few minutes so if you really want to get laid, she's probably the way to go."

He groaned quietly into my ear. "Jessica?"

I nodded.

"Ahh fuck," he mumbled, before waking off to sit down on the sofa. Jessica followed him, giving me one last death-glare.

I smiled when he looked up, seemingly oblivious to Jessica's intentions. I knew better. I shook my head, still smiling.

I trotted over to Jasper, who was now talking to an attractive red-head.

"Hey, sorry," I looked at the girl, "I'll be gone in a second. Jazz I'm going back upstairs. I've done my time. If Rosalie asks where I am, tell her I feel ill and I'm in bed, but I did come down. I don't think she's seen me. See you tomorrow, Jazzy." I pecked his forehead, before waving to the red-head and wandering to the stairs, where I caught Emmett's eye-line and waved. He winked back at me, which seemed to go unnoticed by Jessica.

I quickly made a detour into the kitchen, knocked back 4 shots quickly to help me sleep better, and then ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I stopped dead when I saw somebody.

Somebody with bronze hair.

Adonis.

I stood, confused, and I looked back outside my room to make sure this was my room. Yep, third door on the left. I turned back to him, still completely confused.

"This is my room," I pointed out.

He smiled, and I thought I'd melt right there and then.

"It is."

"Er…Not wanting to be rude, but what the fuck are you doing in here?"

He laughed then, which wasn't really the response I'd expected.

"I got bored of the party downstairs so I thought I'd raid the house. I came across this room and I got intrigued by your taste in music. You have excellent taste," he told me.

Before I could get completely captivated by him, I remembered his behaviour in English.

"Well yeah, all air-head bimbo's have good taste in music," I said, coldly.

His face fell, and he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was quite stressed. I had about twenty girls following me between lessons, which pissed me off. I'm sorry."

"Hm. I forgive you." How could I not?

"Thank you," he smiled at me. "Is Rosalie your sister?"

"Yeah. I know, we look nothing alike."

"You're right, you don't. You're much prettier."

I frowned.

"Weren't you just playing tonsil tennis with her?"

"Yes. But that's mainly because she threw herself at me. And I didn't want to seem rude." He smirked arrogantly.

"No, of course not," I muttered sarcastically.

"You're not used to compliments are you?" he asked me.

"Um.."

"Because they're usually for your sister. You don't handle them particularly well."

"Oh, I'm sorry if my compliment-receiving skills aren't up to your standards. So tell me, oh mighty one, what would be a good way to receive a compliment like that by a guy who my sister wants to date?"

He walked up to me, a smile tugging on his lips. He brought his hand up to my face, and cupped my cheek gently. I automatically melted into it. There was a distant scream in my head, telling me he was just being a complete player. Two girls in one night. Maybe more. Rosalie and I were sisters. It screamed to stop him.

But there I was. Not saying a word. I breathed in a ragged breath, before his lips were on mine, moving in perfect synchronization. I kissed him back, opening my mouth to allow him entrance.

Jesus effing Christ he was a good kisser.

But this was Edward Cullen. The guy my sister planned on dating. I couldn't do that to her, no matter how much of a bitch she was. I pulled away sharply, catching my breath before looking at him He looked lustful, but perplexed at the same time.

"I can't do this. You should go and find Rosalie. She'll be looking for you." I moved out the way so he could walk out the door.

He walked towards the door but he stopped when he was next to me.

"Just so you know, Bella, I think it's you I want. And if I have to step on your sister to get to you, that's what I'll do." He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my cheek, but I flinched away. I had to else I'd jump him right there, right then.

He walked out of the door and down the stairs. I shut the door and let out a huge gasp of air I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I groaned, fell onto my bed, and I let sleep take me.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I was looking for Edward everywhere. I'd asked everyone, but nobody had seen him. I was never the worried girl in a relationship (even though we weren't even in a relationship yet) so it felt odd to be the one chasing around after a guy.

I eventually saw him walking down the stairs, looking kind of glum. I wondered what he was doing upstairs. He was probably using the bathroom.

"Hey," I said as I reached him, wrapping my arms around his perfect waste.

"Hey," he replied, but his voice sounded pretty low.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he answered with a sigh. I shrugged off his unusual behaviour and walked around to his front to kiss him again. He tasted different than last time, but I think it was the alcohol he'd had.

He was a perfect kisser. An eleven out of ten. I would've kissed him for the entire night if he'd let me. He pulled away and I sighed in contentment.

"Listen, Rosalie, this is just a one time thing, right?"

Oh no he fucking did not. Not one guy in Forks had ever turned me down out of a relationship. I was the fucking Queen Bee. The fucking All-Star of West High. I was every man's dream, so I'd been told. I had the looks, and they always grabbed attention; I had the willingness - that always went down well. How could this one not want me? What did I lack? And who the fuck was he to deny me?

I then made a decision. A mature decision I planned to stick to. I'd let him go. I'd let him fuck whoever he wanted to fuck. I'd stay out of the way. But he would, eventually, tire of the boring girls here. He'd want a change. And when he came fucking begging back, I'd take him as my own then. Of course, I'd play hard to get - something all guys like. But I'd wait until he wanted it; wanted it so much he practically begged for me.

So I smiled.

"Sure. Tomorrow, nothing will have changed."

I thought my smile felt a little too forced, so I toned it down a notch, and kissed his cheek.

"Whoever get's you is a lucky girl, Edward."

But that girl would be me. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

Edward's POV

I would have Bella by the end of the week. She was so different from the other girls. And so fucking hot.

She'd be mine. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

**I am a review whore. Obv.**


	3. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer: All Stephenie Meyer's. Except the songs. They are their respective owner's. I just love them. **

**Okay, not too long of a chapter. Just something I concocted last night. Not as much drama as I promised last chapter, but hey - it's got a litte drama. This is just the aftermath of last night. I want to say next chapter will have more drama, but I don't want to incase I'm lying. Make sense?**

**Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my bitch of sister yelling at someone. I couldn't hear anyone yelling back, so I assumed she was on the phone. God, I hated siblings. I groaned before heaving my skinny ass off the bed and storming out of my door into the empty hallway. I always slept in a plain white t-shirt, some knee high socks and my underwear, so the cold coming from god-knows-where made me shiver. I didn't even bother knocking on her door. I just kicked it open and it smashed onto the back of the wall and rebounded back. I kicked my foot up to stop it and marched in. I stopped when I saw Rosalie was not alone. Edward was there. He was topless. Perfection. Oh. My. Giddy. God.

I was about to start drooling when I remembered my annoyance for him and my sister. My anger returned quickly.

"For fuck's sake, Rosalie! Shut the fuck up! I have school in--" I looked at her alarm clock, "two hours! I don't get up for another three! So, for once in your fucking life, close your mouth and fuck off somewhere else!"

And with that I walked back out, muttering a string of profanities under my breath, and slammed the door as I walked out of her room. I went back to my room and climbed back into bed. I closed my eyes and tried my damned hardest to go back to sleep, but my shouting had woke me up fully, and sleep was now impossible. I growled into my pillow and flung myself back up, walked back out of my door, shouted, "Rose you're such a fucking bitch," and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I gasped as I saw the state of the house. It was trashed from top to bottom. If mom and dad saw this, they'd kill us. There were people strewn around all over the floor, in true house party style. My anger increased ten-fold. I couldn't help it - I started to scream. It was short, but loud enough to make everyone wake up.

"OUT! Get the hell out of my house! NOW!"

Everyone groggily grabbed their belongings, pulled some clothes on (thank God) and exited the house. When the last person had gone, except Jasper and Emmet who were asleep in the guest bedrooms, I guessed) I made my way to the kitchen. I popped the radio on, grabbed myself some cereal and some OJ and sat on the counter. I silently ate the cereal and finished it all too quick. I gulped the OJ down and put them both in the dishwasher. I was about to walk upstairs and get ready for school when _Mr Brightside _by the Killers came on. I loved that song. I looked around me to make sure no one was there, and started jumping up and down manically to it. I started singing along, not too loud though. I was flinging my hair everywhere, jumping up and down continually.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

I sung the last line louder than the rest, still jumping up and down. I had good stamina from all my running, so I knew I could last the duration of the song, and then some. I could dance to this song all day…

* * *

EPOV

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and no memory of last night. I remembered swearing to myself I would get Bella, but after that I just drank continual vodka…and gin…and tequila…and beer. Oh God. I groaned and turned over, opening my eyes. I all but jumped out of the bed when I saw Rosalie laying there, fast asleep. Oh, please God, tell me I didn't…Did I? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please, God of Hangovers…Tell me I didn't…

I looked under the covers to find we were both naked. I snapped my eyes shut, covering my hand over them to block out the sunlight. I hated that I had no control. I didn't want to fuck Rosalie…Well, okay, I might have done just a little, but I wanted Bella more. I groaned once more and hauled myself out of bed. I shoved my jeans on and I was searching for my top when she woke up. She yawned and stretched herself. She looked at me and smiled. I did not return it. I just wanted to leave. Her smile faded as she saw that I was half dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Um…home? Then school…"

"What, and you weren't going to say bye?" She was getting a little angry now.

"Um…"

"What the fuck, Edward?" Wow, she was screaming now. I winced as my head seared with pain at the volume of her voice. "I'm not a slut like that! I don't just sleep with guys then not speak to them again!"

I highly doubted that. I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. She continued her reprimanding, saying she thought I was different, and I just sat on her bed, not really listening to her. I was about to start defending myself when someone actually kicked the door open. We both turned to see Bella walking in, her face contorted with anger.

Holy shit. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was pretty thin…with no bra. It left nothing to the imagination. She wasn't wearing any bottoms, just her underwear. And knee high socks. Fuck. Me. She looked…well, there are no words. I vaguely recalled some lyrics from a Jason Mraz song: _Doll, I need to see you pull your knee socks up_. Only now did I fully register the meaning of those words. My body, of course, responded as was to be expected.

Her face changed slightly as she saw me, but then changed back into anger.

"For fuck's sake, Rosalie! Shut the fuck up! I have school in…two hours! I don't get up for another three! So, for once in your fucking life, close your mouth and fuck off somewhere else!"

I had to stifle a laugh at the part about not getting up for three. Trust Bella to be late. She was hot when she was angry. And swearing. And shouting. I made a mental note to get her angry again. She flushed a beautiful shade of red when she shouted. It really set off her pale skin beautifully.

She glared at Rosalie once more before storming back out of the room. The contrasting silence was deafening.

"Edward, are you going or what?" Rosalie asked me. That confused the fuck out of me. Wasn't she just yelling at me saying that was wrong? I would never understand women…

I nodded and continued looking for my shirt. I eventually found it next to her wardrobe. I shoved it on and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it. I lamely waved a hand at her, which she didn't return, and walked out. I slumped down the stairs, and was hit by the mess that we caused last night. It looked like a bomb had gone off. But that was all blanked out when I saw Bella jumping around manically to a Killer's song, her dark hair flailing around. The jumping did things to her body that made my jaw drop open. I had to grip onto the banister harder to stop myself from running up to her and ravishing her right there. She hadn't seen me, so I just snuck out of the front door, went to my car and sighed in relief. I needed to have a cold shower. Now.

* * *

RPOV

Edward was a dick. A player. An idiot. A God. Damn him.

I started yelling at him this morning, but then after Bella entered and started yelling at me for waking her up, I was reminded of my decision to leave him be. So I turned calm again, and made him leave. I decided I would look better than usual today. I had a longer time to get ready, so I spent longer on my hair and make-up. I made my skin flawless, my eyes smouldering, and my lips appealing. I looked hot. I sighed in contentment, and walked downstairs. Bella was sat on the kitchen table with her iPod in, drinking a smoothie. She wore her usual 'I don't give a fuck' clothes, and her hair was a wavy mess. She had, however, put a little gloss on, which made her look prettier. She was wearing her black Converse (I had returned them as promised) with black jeans and a dark blue zip-up hoodie. I had no idea why the guys at school found her appealing. I know Mike and Tyler would rather do her over me…still, it never stopped them from fucking me. I shook my head at her, before walking up and yanking her headphones out. Some indie shit poured out of them.

"Hey!" she glared at me before snatching them back.

"I'm leaving. Would you like a lift?" See? I could be nice.

"Kay," she mumbled, before hopping off, grabbing her boring oversized shoulder bag and walking out the front door. She stopped before I locked the door and turned back to me.

"Rose, the house is a fucking tip. I'm not tidying it up - you are. And if you want to hire someone to do it, it's coming out of your $2000, not mine. You made the mess, you tidy it up. Okay?" She sounded like mom. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know," I snapped.

I locked up and sauntered over to my BMW. She followed and hopped into the passenger side. I put the roof down, since it was a rare sunny day, and shoved my oversized glasses on. She put her Ray-Bans on, shoved her iPod back in and turned the volume up full blast.

We arrived at school early. Everyone was talking about the party last night, and they all asked me when the next one was. I stayed to gossip with a few people, but Bella walked off into school, still listening to her iPod. I rolled my eyes at her before turning my attention to what Jessica was saying to me.

* * *

BPOV

It took everything I had in me not to start jumping around again. _Pixies_ always did this to me.

_Take me away to nowhere plains  
There is a wait so long  
Here comes your man_

You just had to love them. Rosalie had stopped to talk to one of the Bitch Twins so, obviously, carried on walking until I reached my locker. I forced it open, shoved my books in there but took out whatever books I needed and slammed it shut again. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw someone was there.

"Holy shit, you scared me," I told him.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

I was about to get lost into his perfect green eyes, and his infection laughter…but then I remembered last night. And this morning.

"I didn't see you this morning…You should have stayed for breakfast. You know it's rude to just walk out."

His face remained the same, but his eyes widened a little before returning to normal.

"I told you last night…Your sister now holds no interest to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? She's my sister! My fucking sister! Okay, I hate her sometimes, but underneath it all I love her and she loves me! So don't you just…waltz in here and try to separate us because it's not going to happen!"

Okay, that could have done with some work. It was a pretty pathetic comeback.

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that she doesn't really give two shits about you."

That did it. I brought my arms up and shoved him with all the force I could muster into the lockers. They clanged loudly but went silent again soon after.

"Fuck. You," I growled at him. I walked off to my lesson, absolutely seething.

Who the fuck did he think he was? He'd only been here for a day! He had absolutely no right to say something like that. He just didn't. I was beyond angry. He was so out of order. Fuck him.

But even though my mind was screaming this at me, there was a little part that seemed to think, "did he have a point? Does Rosalie love me?"

And that right there scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**Hm...I think reviews are almost as good as waking up to a topless Edward. Yum. **


	4. Revelry

**Disclaimer: Although I own a copy of Twilight, I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay, I loved the response the last chapter got. So a massive thank you to those who reviewed/story alerted/fave'd it...etc, whenever I get an email I smile like this: xD**

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. As usual, I think it's confusing. If it is, I'm sorry. And I keep changing POV's a lot. I'll redeem myself for it next chapter, it'll all be in one POV. I think. **

**Okay, thanks again. Enjoy.**

* * *

EPOV

As I watched Bella walk away, I let myself smile. Just as I had promised myself this morning, I had made her angry. She had the reaction I was hoping for - blush, yell, swear like a sailor, and I'd be lying my ass off if I said it wasn't a turn on. In true cliché style, I gazed at her retreating form, watching her ass wiggle slightly. My smile became a smirk, which then became a grimace when I saw my sister bounding toward me.

"Hey Eddie, how was the party last night?"

I sighed. "Fuck, Alice, how many times do I have to tell you to call me anything but Eddie? Or Ed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, 'Big E', how was the party last night? Was it as boring and generic as I said it'd be? Well, you obviously thought it wasn't, since you never returned home last night. How many people tried to fuck you at _this_ party? Actually, I don't want to know…" she rambled.

"The party was…educational."

"Educational?" Her eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms sceptically. "How the hell can a party, held at the Swan house no less, be educational? I've been here one day and I've heard countless stories about Regina George, Heather Number 1, Miss fucking Queen Bee herself: Rosalie Swan. I'm failing to see how this can have educational written on it."

"I'm disturbed that I know who Regina George is…" I groaned. Damn my sister and all her friends back home. They had forced me to watch Mean Girls with them when they had a sleepover at our house one time. Well, I didn't complain too much since it meant I saw her best friends in their teeny tiny pyjamas. I smiled at the memory…Ah, good times…

"I've heard she's got a sister, but I've not heard that much about her…Just a few stories here and there…"

That caught my attention.

"What have you heard?" I needed to know everything about Bella if I was to win her over. Girls liked it when you knew everything, right?

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to see she's nothing like her sister. I know that she refuses to fuck anyone who has even been near her sister - you'd think that'd make her a virgin, right? No…according to some freaky bitch called Jessica, she just goes out of town for her conquests. I've not heard much else about her really. She once set Lauren's hair on fire in the seventh grade," Alice said, erupting in laughter.

I had to laugh along with her. The image of Bella setting fire to someone was pretty damn hilarious. However, my laughter stopped abruptly when I registered something else Alice had said: she wouldn't fuck anyone who had been near her sister. And she'd seen me this morning. Half naked. In Rosalie's bed.

_Houston, we have a problem._

I would have to pull out all the stocks for this girl. She was something else, I had to admit. She's one of the only girls here who hadn't tried anything on with me; she listened to old-school music; she didn't like attention (which was just plain weird for a teenage girl) and most importantly, she was probably the hottest girl I'd ever seen. Beautiful, even. I mean, okay, girls were pretty all the time, but she was just…wow. She had the big brown doe eyes, plump lips, and a blush that made me smile whenever I saw it. I was in way too deep to say I just wanted to fuck her. But I needed to know more about her first. She could be a heartless selfish bitch for all I knew. Not that that has ever stopped me…

"Anyway, 'Big E', I've got Calculus. I'll see you at lunch…Oh, and don't forget mom and dad are taking us out tonight."

I groaned. Ah, yes. The monthly Cullen night out. I'd only been in this town for two days and I knew for a fact there were no nice restaurants. Alice had mentioned a place called Port Angeles that we'd probably be going to. Deep joy.

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered. See you later, 'Big Al'," I teased, before slouching off to my lesson.

* * *

Alice POV

My brother was probably on the Fork's most wanted list by now. I'd had no less than twenty-nine girls - _twenty-nine! _- ask me if he was single, or for his number, or they were sucking up to me to get to my arrogant brother. What annoyed me wasn't that they were asking such things, it was just their plain rudeness, and the fact that none of them had any individuality. Since I planned on becoming a fashion designer, I can clearly and easily see when someone has style. Not fashion-magazine-reader style - _proper_ style. _Unique_ style. And let me tell you this - none of these girls had style. I hated people who had no distinctiveness.

I left Edward early in order to get to my lesson quickly, since I did not want to be bombarded with more question on him. I sighed, and quickened my pace slightly. I kept my head down in the hopes of no one recognizing me, because then they would approach me. I just turned the corner onto the Calculus corridor when I walked into a wall.

"Ooooff," I gasped, the wind being knocked out of me. I fell with a thud onto the floor, my books flying out of my bags and my legs ending in a position that looked like I was about to give birth.

I looked up to see if anyone saw. Funnily enough, the wall had. Because it turned out that the wall was indeed a person. Well, a person may not have been a good description. A giant, or a mammoth, maybe, but person? Nope. He was effing huge. Obviously a weight lifter. Or a boxer. Or on steroids.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" he exclaimed, sounding genuinely guilty.

I huffed, and started to collect my stuff together.

"It's fine…it's an easy mistake to make, what with me being dwarf-sized," I muttered.

He burst out into boisterous laughter, and bent down to help me pile my books together.

"Yeah, you're like Mini-Me…" he said, jokingly. Still, I scowled at him.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Fuck you."

That just made him laugh even more. I tried to continue my glaring, but his laughter was infectious, and I found myself trying to contain a grin of my own. Unfortunately, he seemed to notice.

"Something funny?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Just your face," I replied.

"Ouch, that one hurt."

I smiled a little, before shaking my head and heaving myself up off the floor. He followed suit.

"Emmett, why do you always end up knocking people on the floor? First me yesterday, now another one…Jesus…"

We both turned to see the other Swan sister approaching us, her iPod headphones in her ears. She reached up and pulled one out so she could hear us. She smiled apologetically at me as the mammoth now known as Emmett laughed.

"Sorry, Bells, I'll try to stop."

She shook her head at him, before looking at me and introducing herself as Bella, but I already knew that.

"I'm Alice," I told her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're, um, Edward's sister right?"

Oh God, another one.

"Yep. And before you ask, no I'm not giving you his phone number," I said, wincing slightly in anticipation of her verbal attack. Instead, I saw her shrug.

"I wasn't going to ask. No offence, but he's a bit of a fucking…" she paused contemplatively, trying to find the right word. "…bonehead," she decided upon.

Emmett burst out laughing again.

"Bonehead? I haven't been called a bonehead since the fifth grade," he chuckled.

"Not to your face. I tell Jazz you're a bonehead all the time."

Emmett stopped laughing, and mockingly glared at Bella. I snickered quietly.

"No, I agree. He is a bonehead. It's nice to find someone who agrees with me."

It was true. She'd shocked me into submission. Most girls didn't see past his looks - usually he got rid of them before they discovered his personality. I would too, if I had a personality like him.

"Well, no worries there. He's a--"

"Bonehead," Emmett cut in, before his guffaws stared once more. When he sobered up, hi face turned contemplative. "Hey, Bells, how come you let Rosalie survive with the mess she left your house in? When I came down this morning, I thought I'd entered World War Three."

"She's tidying up tonight, else I'll have to plot a murder."

"Thought so. I'll help," he grinned. "Oh, and you need more Orange Juice."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, and said she had to go to Psychology. She waved to me, shoved Emmett once (he hardly budged) and tottered off. Just as I was about to walk off, she turned on her heel.

"Hey! Alice! You wanna have lunch with us? Rosalie has a lunch detention for not doing her Civics homework. Well, she will have…"

Clearly she didn't like her sister, either. I smiled at her and nodded. She seemed like a nice girl. And even though she didn't have style, she was still individual. She kind of looked like she was going to a funeral with her black jeans, black Converse and navy hoodie. Plus, she had incredibly dark brown hair which looked black in some light' red in others. It was quite colourful.

I wandered off to Calculus, and I daydreamed through the whole lesson. The teacher was boring as fuck - she droned on in her monotonous voice and her dull teaching methods. It was a lesson that made you want to slit your wrists. A whole year of this before I can drop it - _fantastic._

* * *

BPOV

As much as I disliked Edward at the moment, I liked his sister. She was fairly witty, even if she was tiny. I'd heard her mouthing off to Emmett before I decided I wanted to talk to her myself. I liked any girl who could verbally kick Emmett's ass - so far, I was the only one. It looked like that would change.

It was highly unusual for me to invite her to sit with us at lunch. Rosalie liked to assume our group of friends were elite, and I didn't particularly disagree with her, but that was mainly because I didn't want people sitting with us who were only after popularity. Since Alice didn't want to sit with us, that made her qualified to sit with us. It was fucked up logic - welcome to High School.

Psychology was fairly interesting, as usual. I liked learning about how people thought - it made it easier to read people, or deduce their actions. It came in handy with Rosalie.

My next two lessons passed uneventfully and boringly. I was fairly excited for Lunch, mainly because I wanted to see how Alice would cope with Emmett, Jasper and I. I sort of felt bad for her because sitting with us would mean people would gossip about her - it always did. There were some fucked up rumours about us already. Some of them just made me laugh outright.

I walked to the Cafeteria quicker than usual, grabbed a veggie burger and ploughed my way to our table. Emmett and Jasper were already sat there. Alice was not.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"S'up, Bells," Emmett boomed, sticking one fist out for me to punch. I rolled my eyes and hit my fist with his, smiling at his masculine gesture.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, pecking me on the cheek like usual. Jasper was much less boisterous than Emmett. He was the peacekeeper, the chilled one. I loved that about him; he always had a sense of calm around him.

"Where's the pixie?" Emmett asked, smirking slightly.

"She's here," a voice trilled from behind us. We turned to see Alice prancing her way to us, salad in hand.

"Call me a pixie again, Emmett, and I will castrate you," she continued, smiling happily, which made her threat contrasting.

"Whatever you say, Mini-Me," Emmett replied, looking proud at finding a loophole.

She sneered at him before smiling at me. I returned it.

"Hey, Alice. This is Jasper. Jasper, this is--"

"Alice, I'm guessing," Jasper interrupted, smiling at Alice.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," Alice said politely. He nodded in response before carelessly throwing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and started eating my burger.

"I have no idea how you keep your figure, Bella. I'm tiny--"

"We know," Emmett butted in. We both glared at him.

"I'm tiny, and I still have to watch what I eat," she continued.

"I run," I told her. "But that's about it. Anything else and I get so out of breath I almost have heart failure."

Everyone laughed, but Alice's was loudest. Emmett and Jasper knew this. They had once taken me mountain biking on holiday once, and I got half way up, told them I thought I was dying and then sat down on the grass and told them I'd be here waiting for them when they got back down.

"I know what you mean," she laughed.

Our laughter stopped abruptly when another person sat down at the table. Rosalie had a salad in her hand and was staring at us all, but her eyes then intensified on Alice.

"Who the fuck is she?"

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open. I knew Rosalie was a bitch, but that was harsh. Alice didn't even look phased.

"I'm Alice. You're the infamous Rosalie Swan." Her tone was fairly acidic, and swarming with false kindness.

Rosalie just nodded her head before glaring at me.

"No detention, Rosalie?" I asked her, my voice bitter.

"It's amazing the things you can get out of when your parents are on the school board."

I groaned.

"Rosalie, that shit won't fly in the real world. You can't keep pulling that one."

"I can and I will, thank you very much."

I was about to begin reprimanding her, but it appeared that she had not finished.

"And Bella, for future reference, we don't let people sit with us who aren't one of us." My mouth dropped open again. Rosalie was looking straight at Alice, who looked pretty damn shocked at her egotism. I was shocked, myself. Why the fuck did the world revolve around Rosalie fucking Swan?

"Rosalie, what the f--"

"Bella it's fine. I'll go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Alice said calmly, getting up.

"No, Alice, sit back d--"

"It's fine, Bella. See you tomorrow."

And with that she walked off. The three of us turned on Rosalie.

"What the fuck?" We all asked at once.

"Wait…" she muttered to us. "Hey, Alice?"

Alice spun around looking exasperated.

"What?" she growled.

"Tell your brother he was a great fuck, and to call me, okay?"

Alice's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Okay, I will do. But he told me to tell you that you were a shit one, and to not expect a call from you anytime soon. I don't know if that messes with your plans or not…?"

She then carried on walking to wherever she was going before Rosalie decided to add salt to the wound.

I spun to Rosalie who looked angered.

"You're so fucking immature, you know that? You're meant to be the older one, so fucking act like it."

I got up and marched after Alice. I quickly looked around the room and I couldn't see her. I sighed and decided to go for some fresh air. I hadn't even gotten out the Cafeteria doors before I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me. I smiled gratefully back.

"God, why is my sister such a bitch?" I asked, mainly to myself.

He chuckled.

"Because that's who she is. The real question is, why aren't you?"

I laughed. "I am a bitch…I'm just not so open about it."

"No, Bells, you're not a bitch. I've known you for years, and I can tell you although you may be many things, a bitch is not one of them."

I smiled appreciatively at him, before wrapping my arm around his waist. I knew that to outsiders we probably looked like a couple, but I knew better. This was just how Jazz and I were. We were best friends who just felt comfortable with each other.

"What do you think of Alice?" I asked him curiously.

"She seems nice. I liked that she didn't seem too bothered by Rosalie. I like that."

I nodded thoughtfully at his answer. It surprised me that she wasn't too bothered about my sister. I guess it was because she looked so fragile I thought her personality and demeanour would be too. I guessed wrong.

Jasper and I lapped into easy conversation about music, and the time passed quickly. The bell went, and I told him I couldn't be bothered to go to my lesson. He just laughed and told me he'd come over later to talk.

I walked to the Car Park and located Rosalie's car. I knew she'd have left it unlocked because she always forgets. I always told her she'd get it stolen one of these days, but she just shrugged it off. I was suddenly grateful to her bad habit.

I checked the handle and found it was open, as expected. I climbed in, shoved my earphones in and turned up the music on my beloved iPod. I was having a bit of a rave to _The Wombats _when I heard someone knock on the glass. It scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped and screamed, but my scream was cut off short when I saw Edward standing there looking highly amused. I ripped my earphones out of my ears and opened the door swiftly, hitting him with the door - hard. I grinned at my aim.

"That serves you right," I told him.

He rubbed his leg where I hit him, trying to alleviate the pain.

"That was uncalled for."

"No. But what _was_ uncalled for, was you sneaking up on me for the second time today and then finding it amusing."

"Well it was. I'm not going to apologise."

"Fine."

"Ostentatious car," he muttered.

"It's Rosalie's."

"Of course…"

I scoffed at his cryptic remark and turned to get back into the car.

"Wait…I was wondering if you want to…talk."

"Talk?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah…You know, conversation. We discuss hobbies, interests…"

"You sound like an online dating system."

"Maybe. So…do you want to?"

"Talk?" I asked again. He sighed, looking exasperated.

"Yes! Talk!"

My mouth twitched from the laughter that was building in my throat. He looked flustered suddenly.

"Hmm…" I pondered aloud. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I don't think so," I told him. His face dropped. "I'm still pissed from our last conversation. Maybe another day."

And with that, I turned my back on his disappointed face and got back into the car, returning to listening to my music.

* * *

RPOV

I had to admit, I was a little harsh to Alice. But it was all part of my 'get back at Edward' scheme. I thought if I was a bitch to Alice, he was sure to find out about it. And then he'd come and yell at me, because he was a nice brother like that. I'd get feisty - which I knew guys liked - and I'd then show him what he was missing by flaunting a guy in front of him. Finding a guy willing to be my arm candy for the day wouldn't be hard.

When Bella and Jasper left the table, Emmett told me I was a heartless bitch (nothing new there) and he stormed off to look for Alice. I sighed, and rose from my table, looking for my target. I found him sitting not far from me.

"Hey! Mike!"

He immediately looked up, and a wide grin spread across his face. He said goodbye to those on his table and sauntered over to me. I put on my best seductive smile and I batted my lashes at him.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to, um, go out some time?" I tried to fake innocence and nervousness, but I didn't know if it came out like it. However I looked, it worked because his smile got bigger and he threw an arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the Cafeteria, everyone looking at us. I hoped Edward was in the Cafeteria so he could witness this.

This was only step one of my plan. He'd come crawling back to me by the end of it.

* * *

**Ooooh she's a bitch.**

**Okay, hope it made sense (as usual). Hope you liked it. Review if you liked it. Hell, review if you didn't. I know this is classed as begging, but I don't care. I just love reviews too much. Hm..What can reviews be better than this time...reviews are better than banging into Emmett. (I think if I did, I'd wrap my arms around his waist and never let go.)**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. And typos. I have awful grammar. I'm a commoner (ha). Sorry, I'll shut up.**


	5. How To Save A Life

****

Disclaimer: Not mine - all Stephenie Meyer's.

**Okay, so I'm over the moon that you all like this story. It fills my heart with joy. I had a dance moderation of Wednesday, and I came home after HOURS of dancing to find I had 18 new emails. 18! I never get 18 emails. I squealed in delight. Anyway, that was all down to you guys, so THANK YOU so much.**

**tiny0fairy, this one's for you. Rosalie's choice of clothing is all credited to you. Muhahaa...**

**Not too long of a chapter, but, hey it's something rather than nothing. I have a feeling this could make or break my story...**

* * *

APOV

Rosalie Swan was a Grade-A bitch. No, a bitch is too nice of a word. There isn't a word in the English dictionary that would do her justice. After she insulted me, I kept my cool and walked out of the Cafeteria with dignity. The tears were threatening to spill, and I knew I had to get out of here fast. It wasn't that her words had particularly affected me, tears were just a mechanism in my body that I couldn't control. Whenever I get angry or stressed, the tears flowed. I practically ran out of the building and ran to the old science block nobody used. Once I was hidden from public view, I let my body take over and I sat against the wall and cried. I was thankful that my crying wasn't too loud, since civilisation was not far away. I hated to think what Miss Bitch would say if she saw me like this. I tried to pull myself together and failed miserably. I buried my face in my knees and continued sobbing.

I heard footsteps. Somebody was approaching. Fast. I didn't have time to run away. Oh shit. I didn't dare look up, incase who I found wasn't who I wanted to see. It was probably just Edward. I sighed (I think it got lost amidst my sobs) and forced my head up. I was met with Emmett's huge presence. I waited for him to say something, but instead he just sat down by the side of me, threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I had to oblige, since the force he put on my shoulder was much greater than my force to stay upright. I leaned into him so we were practically cuddling and I let my tears continue flowing. He didn't say a word, but he just rubbed his hand up and down my arm slowly, consoling me. After a good five minutes or so, my anger died down, which meant my tears did also. I sniffed a few times, before pulling up from him. He kept his muscular arm around my shoulders as he leaned forward to look into my eyes. I turned my attention to him and he leant back against the crumbling brick wall.

"Are you okay, Alice?" His voice swarmed with genuine concern and worry.

I let out a small laugh. "I think that's the first time you've called me by my actual name."

His laugh was much louder than mine, but not as boisterous as it usually was.

"And yes, I'm okay thank you. I'm not even that upset…it's just…I cry when I'm angry. And she fucking angered me," I told him through gritted teeth.

He chuckled.

"Yeah…Rosalie's like that. She's a fucking bitch 98% of the time, but for the other two percent, she's…nice. That two percent usually only comes out when she's thoroughly upset, or extremely happy. That's why Jazz and I are friends with her. Bella doesn't really have a choice since she loves both of us and Rosalie is her sister. So we all stick around with Rosalie so we can get to see that two percent, because it's worth it when it comes through."

I could not imagine a 'nice' Rosalie. I couldn't even imagine an indifferent Rosalie. I just saw her harsh words and her French manicured nails and her blonde hair that was probably from a bottle.

Emmett seemed to notice me scepticism.

"I know, it's hard to believe right? I sometime think the exterior front of 'oh fucking bitchy one' is just that - a front. Because she never used to be like this. She was like Bella at one point - minus the swearing."

I giggled.

"Yeah, Bella seems to swear a lot. It's one of the many things I heard from that…Josie? Jessica? Yeah, Jessica."

He laughed.

"Yeah…swears like a sailor. What else did she tell you?"

"That she set Lauren's hair on fire in the seventh grade."

Emmett burst out into laughter, and it really was an outburst - it made me jump slightly.

"What?! She's never said anything about that to us. Holy shit! I need to find out now…" he said, a big ass smile on his face. He eyes me sceptically. "Ready to go? Or do you want another minute?"

I smiled at him, hopped up and held my hand out to him.

"Sure. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand but didn't get up.

"You going to pull or what?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch. I added another hand and began using my whole body as leverage to pull him up. Still, he didn't move. I sighed, exasperated, and let go, putting my hands on my hips.

"Emmett, fucking move your ass!"

He chuckled before heaving himself up.

"Let's go find Bella then," he said, smiling his ass off still.

I rolled my eyes again, shook my head and walked off in the direction of the main building.

It turned out we couldn't find Bella, but we had an awesome time looking for her. Emmett was a blast to hang out with. He was so happy and joyful and…full of life. It was kind of impossible not to be smiling in his presence. I would find myself laughing whenever he did (which was often) or smiling when he did. People seemed to be sort of scared of him in the corridors, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. He was just like a cuddly teddy bear…with muscles. When I asked him about it, he just laughed and told me I'd probably find out one day. I decided not to ponder on this confusing statement - I guess he was right and I'd find out sooner or later.

When the bell went, I had to swallow a groan. I didn't want to leave him after we'd had such a good time talking and laughing, but I had to go to class. I waved goodbye to him, hoping he didn't notice my apprehension, and trudged off to Chemistry.

* * *

BPOV

When school finished, I climbed out of Rosalie's car and stood by the hood of it. I searched the crowds of people pouring out and I found the one I wanted. Jasper craned his head, caught my eye and smiled. I returned it and waved a little. He jogged over, his longish blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hey Jazzy," I enthused.

"Hey Bellsie," he laughed. I tried to scowl at him but I ended up just laughing.

"Can I get a ride with you? I don't want to spend ten seconds with Rosalie, never mind ten minutes…"

He laughed.

"Of course you can. Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car. I saw Rosalie through the herd of people and glared at her until she noticed me.

"I'm going with Jasper," I shouted. I knew she wouldn't care less if I went with Jasper or not, but I thought I'd tell her just to make sure. Even though I hated her guts at this moment in time, I owed her that at least.

When we reached Jasper's car, I climbed in and shoved my seatbelt on. He followed suit and revved the engine. Jasper's parents were loaded and they had forced a black Audi TT upon him for his seventeenth birthday. He wanted a car that had an element of vintage in it, but his parents had decided an Audi would be 'more suitable'.

"Are you coming to my house?" I asked him.

"Sure. Do you mind if I go home first so I can drop my stuff off?"

"Of course we can."

I loved Jasper's house. His parents had spent a fortune making it look 'effortlessly chic'. Well, at least it was money well spent. It was modern but had a touch of homeliness about it. Jasper's mom was lovely. She had always been a mother figure to me, since our mother had always fobbed us off onto somebody else. Mrs Whitlock was just…classic. She was a housewife, pristine and perfect, but when she got pissed off she'd start swearing as much as me. It was hilarious to watch.

We pulled up at Jazz's mansion (for lack of a better word) and I practically leapt from the car and up to the front door. I hadn't seen Harriet for so long. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in and shouted as loud as possible,

"Honey! I'm home!"

Harriet came tottering through the door that led to the kitchen on her heels. Only she could wear heels that high in the house whilst doing the cooking. I smiled at her, and I ran to meet her, throwing my arms around her.

"Hello Bella, dear," she said in her motherly voice.

"Hey, Mom," I replied. She laughed delicately, and unwound her arms.

"You look lovely, Bells."

I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey Mom, remember me? Your son? Jasper?"

We both turned to look at him and found him trying to hold a smile in. We snickered at him before Harriet started fussing over him, saying he looked scruffy. I laughed and went into the kitchen. I found a tray of cookies on the side, and some dough being rolled out. I decided I'd help her, so I went over to the cookie dough and continued rolling it out. I then proceeded in making a whole batch since I couldn't hear her coming back in any time soon.

After what felt like five minutes, I heard her heels clacking against the wooden floor.

"Bella…Oh! Bella! You shouldn't have. I could have done it myself…"

"Harriet, it's fine. I like cooking, you know that."

"True. Well, thank you then. You've saved me an hour doing it."

"An hour?"

"Yes dear. Jasper's been tidying his room, under my instructions. I've been supervising."

"Ah. Well, I think we're going to my house now, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, dear. Will I be seeing you again soon?"

"Yes, I'll be here as soon as I can," I told her.

"Good." She patted my head affectionately before shouting Jasper downstairs. He slouched down, looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing…"

I scowled at him, grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

"Bye Harriet! Love you!" I yelled. She shouted the same things back and we headed for Jasper's car.

The drive was filled with fabulous music and head banging for the guitar solos, along with a happy silence from us (except for our singing). When we arrived at my house, I wondered if Rosalie had tidied up our tip of a house in the hour I'd been at Jazz's. When we opened the door, however, it seemed my theory had been correct. There stood Rosalie in some scruffy clothes with an apron on and bright yellow rubber gloves, her hair all off her face which was gleaming with sweat. We came to an abrupt halt in the doorway as we took in this sight. I think Jazz's and my face must've been identical pictures. She looked up at us and glared, wiping an arm across her forehead.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," she said through gritted teeth.

That did it. Both Jazz and I burst out laughing, nearly falling on the newly cleaned floor. She continued to glare before going back to cleaning up her own mess. I didn't want to yell at her for Alice just yet because I knew she would probably throw the bag of rubbish in her hand over my head, which wouldn't be good. Still laughing, Jazz and I made our way up to my room, slammed the door shut, collapsed on the bed, and continued our laughing. The bed shook and I could feel tears streaming down my face, along with a tightening in my chest from lack of breathing. I tried to calm down, wiped my eyes, took a few deep breaths but started laughing again.

After a few minutes of sobering up, I hopped up and shoved my iPod in the docking station, music instantly blaring out of it. I turned the volume down so it was background noise and wandered back over to the bed where Jasper lay.

"When are we going to lay into Rosalie about Alice?" he asked me.

"Hm…Either tonight or tomorrow. I think tomorrow so she can have some reflecting time."

"You sound like a mom with your 'reflecting time'," he told me, snickering a little.

"Sometimes I feel like her fucking mother," I moaned.

He was silent for a few seconds.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"I heard today…that, um, Edward Cullen really likes you. Only, it wasn't really something you'd want to hear…if that makes sense? It was crude and…graphic. Well, since it was Mike Newton telling the story, I guess it would be graphic, and it was probably his intentions to you. But um, I heard he wanted to…you know…"

"Wham-bam-thank you - Ma'am?" I had to smile at his incoherency.

"Yeah…Well, I just wanted to make sure you were…forewarned about it. And um, do --well, do you plan on…seeing his actions through?" His voice got sort of nervous at the end.

I shot up into a sitting position and looked at him.

"Of course not Jazz! You should know by now that he's fucked my sister. You know my rule," I reminded him.

He nodded happily.

"Course…Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you--"

"Jazz, it's fine you didn't. He's just such a…" Once again, I couldn't find a word. So I went with my earlier one. "Bonehead."

"Like Emmett?" he asked. I could her the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Only I adore Emmett to pieces."

"Hmm."

He then went on to change the subject onto school and music and such. I knew Jazz didn't mean anything by it, but the fact that Edward and/or Mike were spreading stuff round was kind of worrying. And it also unnerved me that Jasper was worried I would do something with Edward. The question was why? Did he think I would do something like that with someone I detested? Was I really that much of a slag? _No_, I thought to myself, _that was Rosalie_…

* * *

Jasper POV

It may seem obvious, but I was in love with Bella Swan, and I had been for years. I knew she didn't feel the same, but that didn't stop me. To hear Edward, the new mean that had the girls practically drooling over, wanted my Bella, and not as a girlfriend either, was…painful, to say the least. It had worried me to no end. I knew Bella wasn't a virgin, but I never knew who these people were, and Bella didn't ever like any of them so I never felt…well, I never felt threatened. But now I did. Edward Cullen could make any girl weak at the knees with one of his crooked smiles or a single glance. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't stand much of a chance if Edward wanted her…

* * *

**AWW!**

**I love Jasper.  
Yeah, I should probably warn you now that pairings aren't canon (hence Edward and Rosalie doing it...). Not saying they won't sometimes be in canon, but...yeah. So if you're adamantly BxE or EmxR, then this isn't the story for you I'm afraid. :(**

**See what I mean about make or break? Yay? Nay?  
Okay, reviews are better than hearing Edward wants to (in Jasper's words): "you know..." HA. I'd be thrilled, to be honest, but that's just me...**

**Oh yeah, quick answer to a reviewed question: nope, none of them are dating. It's only Rosalie and Bella & Edward and Alice who are related (Swans and Cullens), and the rest are just friends. :D**

**Thanks for reading. xD**


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Wow, you all beat my email record. THANK YOU to all who read and to all those who review and those who add this story to their alerts/faves etc. I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter isn't that exciting, and kind of random I think. But it needs to happen so you get to know the characters etc. Geddit?**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

EPOV

My plan of getting Bella by the end of the week looked pretty damn shitty. So far, I think I'd succeeded in making her hate me very well, but making her see how great I was and how it'd be in her best interest to fuck me? No, not so much.

After school, I watched her run to Jasper and get into his car before they drove off. I felt a pang of jealousy and anger toward Jasper. I mean, he spent time with Bella, whereas I couldn't even get her to talk to me. This was a problem. Plus, I knew if I screwed Bella around too much, I'd get to meet the infamous Emmett McCarty and his fists, along with Jasper's too. I don't know what was so special about her. Was it the fact she was possibly unattainable? That she was the prettiest girl I'd ever met? That she could make me, Edward freaking Cullen, utterly speechless with her verbal ass whipping? I had no idea. All I knew was I had to get her - and soon.

I nodded my head in a decisive gesture and wandered over to my car. I found Alice waiting there as usual, but instead of her usual indifferent self, she seemed ecstatic. My brows furrowed in confusion as I approached her.

"What are you so happy about?"

She smiled. "Nothing…I'm just…happy!"

I threw a sceptical glance her way.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked me, her arms crossing.

My eyebrows raised and I put my hands up in a surrender gesture.

"No, no, not at all…I was just curious…"

She nodded once and turned to get into my car. She slammed the door shoot and strapped herself in. I copied her and started the engine. As per usual, the purr of the engine took my mind off Bella for a few seconds. It always did that - it had a calming sound to it that made me think of nothing else except the easiness and comfort of driving my beloved Volvo. I didn't give two shits what anyone said - my Volvo was fucking awesome.

"Good day?" Alice trilled.

"It was…okay, I guess. How was yours?"

"Good. Rosalie Swan was pretty fucking evil to me, but apart from that it was brilliant."

Anger flared throughout me. Just because I'd pulled a fuck-and-run on her didn't mean she had the right to fuck my sister around. I mean, who the hell did she think she was?

"What did she do?" I growled.

"She just said some stuff that was a bit out of order. She told me to tell you, and I quote, you were a great fuck, and to call her, unquote. I told her you thought she was a shit one and to not expect a call anytime soon. Hope you don't mind - I just sort of took the liberty."

I had to laugh then, because that's exactly what Rosalie deserved for saying something to Alice. I didn't yet know what she said, but I knew it would be bad. It'd probably be something to do with her supposed 'elite-ness'.

"Nice," I told Alice, impressed.

"Thanks," she said, beaming.

We talked about the rest of our days then. She'd not done much all day, and she didn't mention making any new friends. I felt she should make friends here, even if it was only for a year or so - Alice needed friends in her life. Real ones, for a change. Her old friends were nice, but they didn't love her for who she really was. They shared her passion for shopping and dancing, but their similarities ended there, to be honest. I knew she was my best friend, and I was hers, but a girls best friend shouldn't be her big brother - especially when her brother was me.

* * *

APOV

I didn't tell Edward about Bella, or about Emmett, or even what Rosalie said. I felt my time with them shouldn't be broadcasted as of yet, since I didn't know if they wanted to talk to me again. I felt a certain bond with Emmett, and I felt I could connect with Bella and Jasper…Well, I didn't know Jasper. He seemed nice enough. And Bella adored him - you could tell by the way she looks at him. He return her adoration, but with him you could see it was deeper. In my opinion, from first sight, he loved her. Whether he knew it or not I didn't know, but it was there - I knew it.

Edward and I arrived at our house within ten minutes. I loved our house in Forks. It had a certain 'je ne sais quoi' about it. It dated back to the Victorian ages, so naturally it had beautiful architecture. It was white with columns, a huge front lawn and a porch that stretched around the whole house. Still admiring the house as always, I hopped out of Edward's car and walked slowly to the door.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, only the interior was modern. It had the newest TV's, the most expensive sofa's - the whole shebang. Our mom and dad, known as Carlisle and Esme to everyone else, went all out when decorating this house. Mom refused to hire an interior designer so that she would 'have something to keep her occupied' while Dad was at the hospital working. I'll never for the life of me figure out why she married a doctor. They're hardly ever at home - trust me, I know. But somehow, they seemed to have managed. He still takes her out on dates, even though they've been married for nearly 20 years, and I still see how she dresses up nicely for him. It's incredibly endearing to watch.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, dropping my bag by the door. I was just about to start doing some homework when I received a long text from Bella.

_Hey! I got your number off Emmett. Him and Jasper are playing at a soccer competition tonight - their coach rang them an few minutes ago asking where the fuck they are. Rosalie's not going so I wondered if you wanted to go or not? Otherwise I'd be sat by myself while the crowd of girls eye-fuck my best friends. It's on the school football field in half an hour, then there's an after party at Emmett's. You'll need a change of clothes - Emmett's parties aren't something you wear jeans to. Please come? Bella. _

Wow. A soccer match. That sounded fun.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He came trotting in, an iPod headphone in one ear.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going out tonight. Do you mind?"

"I thought we were all going out for a meal?"

I groaned. "Ah fuck!"

He chuckled humourlessly.

"Hey, if I have to endure it, you do too!"

I huffed in annoyance and fell onto my bed, enjoying the sensation when I bounced back up.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked.

"A soccer game."

I looked up to see his face was confused.

"Soccer? With who?"

"…um…" I didn't want to say earlier, but now it seemed she wanted to keep hanging out. Maybe I should tell Edward…

"…Well, I was going to go with Bella. Emmett and Jasper are playing…"

His face showed nothing but shock.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?"

"Yes. Are there any other Bella's in Forks High School?"

"Touché. Wait…Bella Swan?"

I groaned. "Yes! Bella Swan - brown hair, brown eyes, swears more than you, Rosalie's sister! That Bella Swan!"

His face was still shocked, but confusion had overruled it slightly.

"Why?"

"Because…well, I think we're going to be friends…"

"…You and Bella?"

"For fuck's sake! YES!"

"Oh."

I threw my hands in exasperation. After all of that, all he can fucking say is 'oh'?!

I groaned once again. "And I really wanted to go, too…"

He sighed.

"Fuck it," he muttered, before speaking louder and clearer. "Fine! Go! I'll say you're…ill, or something, I don't know. Just…have fun."

My smile must've been blinding by the end of his speech. I jumped up and hugged him until I could hug no more.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted.

He laughed, hugging me back.

"It's fine, Alice. Or 'Big Al'," he teased.

I laughed and pulled away.

"After dinner you should come. To the after party at Emmett's. Be sociable," I told him, trying to make his generosity up to him.

"Yeah, I'll come. I guess I'll leave you to get ready then."

He walked out of my room and I suddenly realised I only had half an hour to get ready, including the ten minutes to get to school. Shit.

I sprung to life, pegging it to my wardrobe. After about ten minutes of staring at it hopelessly, I decided upon a simple combination of a plaid shirt tucked into acid-wash skinny jeans along with some white plimsolls. I looked casual, but cool. For the after party, I picked a black strapless body-con dress with a little detail on my left hip and some plain black heels. I nodded my head, happy with my choice, and carefully placed my after-party clothing and my make-up bag into a tote bag. I shoved some eyeliner and lip-gloss on, and ran to Edward's room. I ran in, not bothering to knock, and picked him out an outfit to wear to the after-party: a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, black jeans and black shoes.

"Am I going to a funeral?" he asked me, smirking with amusement.

"Ha ha," I sneered at him. "Black is classic, fuck you."

He laughed.

"I'm going. See you later Big E!"

He shook his head at me and waved his goodbyes. I smiled at him, tiptoes downstairs so my mom didn't hear me, and snuck out the house. I ran to my beloved, darling, precious Porsche, breathed in the comforting leather smell once I'd got in, and revved the engine. I then proceeded in driving like a maniac to school so I was on time.

* * *

BPOV

I stood in front of school, my arms folded in a fruitless attempt to keep the cold away. I looked to the entrance of the Car Park again, waiting for Alice to move her ass.

I whipped my head around when I heard the squealing of tires. I saw a yellow Porsche roll up into the Car Park, and I immediately knew it was Alice - only she could be that over-the-top; Rosalie was just ostentatious.

She leapt from the car, wearing a shirt and jeans that looked like they'd been dipped in acid. I shook my head slightly - fashion these days. I wore a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and my new blue Converse (courtesy of Rosalie).

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You gave me short notice!"

I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Their coach rang a while ago reminding them - they completely forgot, which was a bit fucking stupid to be honest, but that's Jasper and Emmett I guess. I doubt they even know who they're playing…"

I snickered.

"Yes, that seems very Emmett."

"Jasper started swearing a lot after the call. He had to rush home, get his stuff then run to school. It was funny to watch…"

I laughed then, remembering his face when his Coach rang. Alice was still laughing so we were both chuckling in the middle of the Car Park.

"Come on, let's go. Did you bring a change of clothes?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll put it on at Emmett's when we get there…"

"Awesome. That's what I'm doing too. Fuck knows what I'm wearing…Rosalie picked it under Jasper's instructions. He said he didn't want me in my usual black attire with Converse so I'm wearing heels. _Heels_, for fuck's sake. God…"

I nearly murdered Jasper when he asked her. She happily obliged of course - she'd always loved playing dress up with me. I called it torture, but whatever…They both had the same implications.

I led Alice to the pitch, where we then found some seats to sit at. As predicted, a lot of girls had turned out, wanting to ogle the guys running around, getting all muddy. I never have seen the attraction soccer stars hold, but then again, who am I to judge?

"I'll tell you this now," Alice said, "I don't know a damn thing about soccer."

I laughed.

"It's fine. I don't either. All you need to do is scream when everyone else does, ok?"

I'd stuck this rule for the many years Emmett and Jasper had played - scream when everyone does. It always worked.

A few minutes later, the game kicked off. Emmett and Jasper ran on, scanned the crowd and waved at us. We smiled back, ignoring the jealous looks we got from the girls around us. Our school didn't have much competition if I'm honest. We won the game 4-1, and the end was met with deafening screams from the people around us. Alice and I hollered with them, only not as hysterically. As everyone started pouring out, we sat in our seats until we were the only people in the gym. We made conversation while we waited on Em and Jazz. I found out that Alice was a lot like me in the sense that she didn't really give a fuck what anyone thought. I discovered her love for clothes and fashion, and I had to admit to her that I didn't share her passion.

After about ten minutes, the team started to pour out from the changing rooms and onto the pitch. Alice and I stood up and clapped with our hands above our heads, wearing big-ass grins and cat calling their victory. They all laughed and bowed valiantly. Emmett and Jasper were, as usual, the last ones out. When they came out, our calls got louder, and escalated into screams. Their smiles practically blinded us.

We ran down the bleachers, making them all groan with their old age, to meet them. They ran to the bottom to catch us. Alice leapt into Emmett's waiting arms, and I did with Jasper too. He spun me around laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Woo! Well done, Jazz. You were awesome."

"Thanks, Bells," he said, still chuckling.

"Hey, what about me?!" Emmett cut in, Alice now stood by his side.

Jasper put me down and I jumped Emmett, wrapping my lags around his waist.

"You did all right, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"Aww, thank you. That's so nice." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

He then put me down when I kicked him in the back. I shook my head at him.

"You all did incredibly well," I said, louder so the whole team could hear me. I was met with many 'thank you's' and hollering. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the gym with everyone else and into the freezing cold outside.

I told Alice to follow me in my truck so she knew where to go. She did as she was told and about five minutes later we were all rolling up at Emmett's large house.

"Make yourself at home, Al. Follow Bella upstairs so you can get changed," Emmett said, hoppig out of his Jeep.

"And make sure she wears her heels," Jasper inputted.

I glared at him as I walked past into the house, Alice hot on my heels. I led the way up to the spare room where we could both get changed. As soon as the door was shut, Alice attacked me.

"You have got to let me do your make-up!"

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open.

"Um…Alice, I…I don't do make up."

"Well, it's a party, and you're wearing a skirt so I've been told! And heels, you said. You're already out of your comfort zone, why not cross your boundaries even more? Go on, I dare you."

I glared at her.

"No. No way. Fucking never. No…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Alice told me to open my eyes. I did not do so.

"Bella come on. The worse part's over. You're dressed with your hair and make up done. All you need to do now is go downstairs so everyone can see you! You look amazing. Seriously."

I groaned, and ripped my eyes apart. I was stood in front of a full length mirror, so I could see my whole self. I looked…the opposite of Bella. I wore a tiny skirt - really tiny - with heels and a weird pale pink top that had black ruffles around the chest. Mercifully, Alice had shoved black tights on me so I didn't look like an utter slut. I had a feeling that if I bent over, you'd see pretty much everything. I made a mental note to keep upright. Alice had backcombed my hair so it had lots of volume, and she'd made my eyes utterly smoky. Thankfully, she'd not put any foundation on me, just a little cover up around my eyes which made a base for the eyeliner.

"Wow…" I gasped. Alice squealed in delight.

"I know. Now come on, Emmett's getting impatient with us…"

I turned to look at Alice. She wore a strapless black dress with no tights and black heels. She looked classic - not too much. Her make up resembles mine in the way that she didn't have much make up on, only eyeliner.

"You look good, Alice," I told her. She beamed and thanked me, before dragging me downstairs to endure the party that was in full swing downstairs.

"I seem to be going to more parties than usual," I moaned.

"Hmm…" Alice mused.

I was incredibly precarious on my heels, making sure I didn't fall down the stairs which would have made a poor first impression on the many people here I didn't know. I guessed most of them were Emmett's friends from around the area.

"Alice! Bella! About time!"

Emmett came bounding into the hallway, but he stopped once he saw the two of us.

"Wow…" he told Alice.

"I know, she looks amazing right?" Alice said. I looked at her, utterly perplexed.

I leaned in to her.

"Al, he's on about you," I informed her.

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"No, he meant you."

"Actually, I said it to both of you, but…whatever," Emmet said, shrugging.

We smiled at him, then at each other.

"Alice tortured me, Em," I whined.

He chuckled.

"Well, she should do more often. Actually no, because then I'd have to kick the shit out of the entire male population of Forks High. Not that I'd mind…" he rambled.

I shook my head at him.

"Where's Jazz?"

"In the living room. I think he's been waiting for you."

I nodded once, before setting off in the direction of the living room. I made a quick detour to the kitchen where there was a lot of alcohol. I grabbed a shot of Vodka, followed my another before settling on a glass of red wine.

I turned to leave when I bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine."

I looked up to see Edward looking at me with a shocked expression. Feeling self-conscious, I ducked my head down and shuffled me feet a little.

"You look…um…you…er…"

I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him stranded.

* * *

EPOV

For the love of all that was holy.

Bella…Fuck, _Bella. _She was going to kill me if she ever wore that again. It was obvious she'd not had a say in any of it, from her hair to her heels, but god-damn she looked freaking…no, there was not a word.

Dinner was just as boring as expected, but I managed to slip away early. I knew my way to Emmett's thank God so I got there even quicker. I'd just walked in when I saw her. I didn't recognise her at first. But then she walked into me, and mumbled her apologies and I knew it was Bella - no one else in Forks was that clumsy.

She then walked out of the kitchen where I stood, still from shock. Just as she walked out, a tall guy walked in, looking behind him.

"Did you…She looked…Wow…Did you see…" Ah, he'd seen Bella too then.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, dude. I know…"

"Fuck," he muttered, before walking after her. I nearly growled after him when I realised her was going after Bella. My Bella.

I walked after him.

* * *

JPOV

I'd been waiting for Bella for half an hour. I was just about to get up to find her when she walked into the living room, scanning it. Looking for me, I presumed. She looked…So beautiful. That didn't do her justice. Exquisite? Breathtaking? Radiant?

I doubt she realised all the males in the room were now staring at her, probably adjusting themselves.

I caught her eyes and smiled. She returned it, and wandered over to me, collapsing next to me on the sofa.

"I got attacked, Jazz. Alice put make up on me."

I made a mental note to thank Alice in any way possible later.

"And I helped with the clothing, don't forget," I teased her.

She groaned. "Shut up."

I chuckled before throwing my arm around her like always. She leaned into me and took a deep breath.

"You did really well today, Jazz."

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Bellsie."

She snorted at my nickname, like she always did.

"One of these days Jasper Whitlock, I shall come up with an insulting name for you. Just you fucking wait…"

I laughed.

"I'll be waiting."

I was about to say something else when Edward and another seriously tall dude walked in, looking around the room. Their eyes eventually set on Bella in my arms. Their faces fell and they glared at me. I smiled smugly at them, before raising my eyebrows in a gesture that said, "_Unlucky, dude_." Because Bella was _my_ best friend - even if I did want more out of it.

* * *

**Hm...Was it believable?**

**Reviews are better than seeing Jasper and Emmett running around on a pitch. In shorts. Showing off their arms. Wow.**

**If you want to see what they look like at the party, pics are on my profile. **

**Next chapter = Drama with The Ice Queen aka Rosalie, and her plan to get Edward.**

**Hope you liked it. *fingers crossed***


	7. FuturesexLovesound

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Sorry for lack of updation. **

**Okay, a nice complicated chapter for you. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I saw Edward and some other hot dude walk in, and as soon as they did their eyes settled on me. They then turned to glare at Jasper who had his arm around me. I had to smirk at their expressions, as I melted into Jasper more.

They walked over casually, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. As usual, the blush came and I averted my eyes to some people playing truth and dare on the floor in front of us.

"Hey!" Jasper said happily, and somewhat smugly, to Edward and tall guy. Edward waved a hand and returned Jasper's hello, as did tall guy, who then introduced himself as Jacob.

"Bella; Jasper," I said, pointing at myself then at Jazz. "And that's Edward."

Jacob smiled at us and at Edward, who did not return the smile. I wondered what that was about.

I took a large sip of my red wine, so that I actually gulped the whole thing down.

"Oh, look at that," I said, motioning to my empty glass. "I better go for a re-fill. See you in a second Jazz."

I pecked his cheek and heaved myself off the sofa, heading in the direction of the kitchen once more. I wandered over to the counter, poured some red wine, swallowing back another Vodka shot before starting on my new glass. I tottered back into the living room, seriously considering ditching these fucking heels, and collapsed back onto the sofa, noting that nobody had moved. I quickly caught onto the theme of the conversation - they were kind of arguing about something. Jasper looked…smug, still, Jacob looked, well - he looked pissed, and Edward looked angry and jealous. God, these guys had weird emotions. I sighed, sipping on my drink.

"I can't exactly help it," Jasper said, his arm around my shoulder once more. I melted into him, breathing in his comforting scent, and trying to calm him down. I seemed to have an effect because he relaxed his tense posture and squeezed my shoulder.

"You're being selfish, Jasper," Edward spat.

"Oh, like you're any better, Dick-ward," Jacob said, turning on him.

Now, you know when you start laughing and you can't seem to stop? The kind of laughter when you have tears streaming down your face, and your face is bright red? And you're trying to stop laughing, so you clamp your mouth together and slap your hand round your mouth in a fruitless attempt to hold it all in? Well, I seemed to be laughing like that at Edward's new name. They had stopped arguing and were looking at me with a confused expression, except Jasper looked highly amused. He'd seen me like this before, and he knew too well it took me a while to calm down. Jacob looked proud that he had made me laugh like a maniac, and Edward looked a little amused, but utterly pissed I was laughing at his expense. I looked away from them into Jasper's t-shirt to try and muffle my paroxysms, but to no avail. I excused myself (well, I tried but I couldn't get my words out) and walked out the room, giggling the whole way. When I got out of the room, I let my laughter burst out from behind my hand and I doubled over with laughter. I don't know why I hadn't though of Edward's nickname before. I mean, you could pair it with anything. Ass-ward. Fuck-ward. God, it was genius. Due to the alcohol, I fell to the floor onto my back in the middle of the hallway. Drunken people walked past and gave me funny expressions, but I didn't care.

After what felt like seconds, but in actual fact it must've been a good five minutes, Emmett walked past to get to the kitchen. He looked down at me, and burst into laughter with me.

"Bells, you know you can completely see up your skirt, right?"

My laughter stopped abruptly.

"I'm wearing tights!" I defended myself.

"And boy shorts. They're blue."

I blushed a vivid shade of red, knowing he was right.

"Fuck!" I growled, throwing my hands over my face. Emmett laughed and actually picked me up bridal style.

"Come on, you, you're playing Truth or Dare. It's a party pastime."

"Emmett…it's a game that thirteen year olds pl--"

"Tough shit, Bells, cause I think it's the best game in the history of games. So fuck you!" I knew he didn't mean it because he was grinning like a moron at me. I sighed.

"Fine…Ass…"

I started giggling just a little bit as I remembered Ass-ward. Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you have a cute laugh, else everyone would hate you."

"Huh?"

"Everyone heard your little laughing fit. But they found it cute and funny since you have a nice laugh."

I groaned, feeling as embarrassed as I did when dad walked in on me making out with a guy one time. Bad times…

He carried me into the living room (everyone stared, obviously) and I saw everyone was sat in a large circle. He took me to Alice and sat me next to her, on her right, Emmett on my right, and Jasper next to Emmett. I smiled brightly at Alice which she returned just as happily.

"Okay, well, you all know how to play, I'm guessing," a Stanley Bitch Twin stated, "but here are some quick rules. You have to follow through on the dare, and you must tell the truth if you choose truth. You're allowed one pass - and one only. So use it wisely. Okay…I'll start. Emmett - truth or dare?"

Emmett smiled before announcing, "dare," proudly.

"Okay…I dare you to…lick the person to your left," she giggled.

Emmett turned to me, gave me an impish grin before leaning in and licking my cheek like a dog. I brought my hand up to wipe his saliva off me, shaking my head at him.

"Okay…Jacob, old buddy! Truth or dare?"

"Pfft, dare."

"I dare you to do a strip tease on the table. Feel free to choose someone to join you."

Jacob rolled his eyes, uncrossed his legs and made his way to the enormous coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I always knew you were gay, Emmett," he said.

"No, man, I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it. I intend to look away, dude," Emmett laughed back, grimacing at the end. He jumped up, stalked over to the CD machine and turned on Futuresex/Lovesound by Justin Timberlake. Everyone around the circle started clapping to the beat, me excluded. I just sat there with my earlier-collected half-drank wine. He took his belt off first, making a big deal about it. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my wine. He started to take his shirt off, and at first I couldn't stop staring - I noticed none of the other girls could either. The guys were looking anywhere but at Jacob whilst the girls were hollering and screaming at him. His abs were perfection. There was no other way about it. I was usually all for the skinny look, no muscles, just Pecs and some hip bone action, but for him I would turn into a muscle lover. His tanned skin made him look even hotter. I had to drink my wine to distract myself. He started unbuttoning his trousers when his face changed into a devious grin. He scoured the circle until his eyes reached mine. He beckoned me with a few curls of his long finger. My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open.

"No, no fucking way," I protested, but neither Alice nor Emmett were having any of it. They both shoved me up to the table where Jacob grabbed my arms and pulled me up with one swift action. I glared at him as he winked at me. He gestured to his already half-unbuttoned jeans, saying I should strip him. Fine - if he wanted me to that, I'd do just that. But I'd leave him utterly shell-shocked…

* * *

Jacob POV

Oh my giddy God. I'd managed to get the most beautiful girl in the room (in Forks, in Washington, in America - she fit every category) to help me strip. At this point, I wanted to hug Emmett in thanks until he shoved me off. She glared at me as I winked, and her eyes penetrated into mine. It was undoubtedly erotic. Hell yeah. I glanced to my jeans, half unbuttoned, and then back at her, suggesting she should help me. I saw something click in her eyes and she got this determined look on her face that made me want to find out when else she got that look on her face. She looked down at my jeans, stepped closer so her body was pressed up against mine and she looked up at me from under her eyelashes. I swear to god, I nearly creamed myself. No joke. She started unbuttoning my jeans, still looking at me with a determined expression, her fingers swiftly unfastening all the buttons. She then slowly slid her hands around my hips to the sides of my jeans, hooked her fingers into the loopholes, and gently tugged. They revealed my boxers and my very prominent hard on. That would have been embarrassing if I didn't know that every other guy in this room had a hard on, and they were all wishing they were me. Fuck yes.

"Off," she muttered into my ear.

I quickly obeyed, but I had a feeling that if she asked me jump off the Empire State building at this moment in time, I would say "of course!" - as long as she was undressing me, I would die a happy, happy guy.

She looked down and a small smile played on the edge of her beautiful lips, which she then bit softly. Fuuuuuck! _Keep calm, Jacob. Calm, calm, calm…_

When I saw her earlier I struggled to form a sentence to the guy, Edward, standing in the kitchen. I knew right there and then I would stop at nothing to get her. I then saw her with some Indie-kid, Jasper, with his arm around her. I witnessed her kiss his cheek, and lean into him; I witnessed her bury her head into Jasper's t-shirt to keep from laughing her adorable laugh, and I wished it was my t-shirt. I wished it was my cheek. We had then argued about how it was selfish of Jasper to keep her for himself. He objected, of course, telling us we didn't even know her and we were only judging her on her appearance. We then found out he knew all there was to know about her - she didn't like milk, only chocolate or strawberry; she had five different laughs; her favourite colour was black because 'colours come and go but black is always the same'. She was so…Bella. I didn't even know her, and I knew she wasn't like any other girl.

I was brought back to the present when she lightly trailed her perfect fingers up my chest, weaving in and out through my abs. I shivered, goose-bumps appearing all over me. I vaguely heard some girls hollering, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw some were glaring at Bella. I also saw the guys were now watching - all glaring at me. _Oh yeah, bitches_, I thought, _aren't you all happy _**I** _got this dare. _

She leaned into me, her body pressing up even tighter against me, and started whispering the lyrics to me.

_Do you like it like this?_

_Do you like it like that?_

_Tell me which way you like that…_

Holy fucking macaroni.

I twitched, and she quite obviously felt it. She laughed slightly, before lithely hopping off the table (even in her heels) and walk over to her friends once more. I stood there, utterly shocked for a few seconds before groaning in disbelief. What a tease. I loved it…

I pulled my trousers back up, pulled my t-shirt on and went to sit in my original position, adjusting myself as I sat.

"Okay…" I noticed my voice was slightly throaty so I coughed once. "Um…Lauren - truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest in here?"

"Edward," she answered, without even having to think about him. I looked over to Eddie boy to see him looking at the floor, the ceiling…anywhere but Lauren.

"Right. Emmett - truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to kiss Alice. Well, make out with Alice."

Emmett's face lit up a little and he crawled in front of Alice, and started to kiss her. I knew there was not time limit, but it seemed to last longer than it should have done, and they both looked like they were enjoying it. When they eventually separated, they were met with several cat-calls, but neither of them paid attention.

"Right…Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella looked at him sourly before sighing. "Dare, I guess."

"Okay…I dare you to make out with…Jessica."

"No…no way. I use my pass! No fucking way…"

"Fine. I dare you to make out with…Edward."

Her face fell about a mile, and I felt my shoulders drop in anger and jealousy. Edward's face was now fully alert and he was gazing intently at Bella. She glared daggers at Emmett before getting up and stalking over to Edward. She bent down and roughly pulled his face to hers.

* * *

EPOV

I was in heaven. I had died and gone to heaven.

Bella, the object of my desire for the last few days, was kissing me senseless. And I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the best kiss of my entire effing life. Her lips were soft and supple and moved in perfect synchronization with mine. She used the perfect amount of tongue and worked it in a way that made me want to pass out.

Of course, the moment was ruined when the Bitch Queen decided to grace us with her presence. She walked into the house with a 'let's get this party started!'. As she walked into the room, she gasped at what she saw. I felt Bella tense, so I grabbed onto her face and continued kissing her for as long as she allowed. Due to her shock, she didn't pull away at first, but kissed me back. After she realised what she was doing she stopped and pulled away rapidly. She looked into my eyes, penetrating them with her deep chocolate ones, before she stood up, walked over to Jasper and sat in his lap, leaning into him when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Rosalie snapped. I'd forgot she was here for a few seconds then. I looked up to see her stood with Mike N--n--…Mike somebody or other. His arm was around her shoulder, but she wasn't returning the gesture. She was just stood, gaping between Bella and I.

"What?" Bella asked, her tone turning defensive.

"You were making out Edward, Bella. I think you owe me an explanation."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"We were playing fucking truth and dare, Rosalie, before you decided to barge in. I thought you were out?"

"I was! I was at Mike's!"

"Then why didn't you fucking stay there?!"

Alice and Emmett stifled laughs and Rosalie shot daggers at them.

"You weren't invited Rosalie," Bella said softer and quieter than before.

"I am Rosalie fucking Swan. I'm invited to every fucking party."

* * *

RPOV

What the fuck?!

I come here to find my own sister playing tonsil tennis with the guy I was subtlety trying to win over. Not what I wanted.

After school, Mike and I had gone to his house for some…well, I'll be honest - sex. He wasn't amazing (like Edward was) but he was okay. Adequate. We decided we'd come and show off our new status at Emmett's party. I didn't think it was something you needed to be invited to. Besides, I'm always invited. Well, at least I should be.

I'd made a mental list in my head about my plan to get Edward back. It went something along the lines of this:

1) Leave him alone. Let him fuck whoever he wants to fuck.

2) Become unavailable. They like unattainable.

3) Look even more beautiful every day.

4) Make him see me in a different light. Clever, gorgeous, thin, outspoken…Do an act of utter unselfishness so he can see the softer side of me.

5) Play hard to get - be hot and cold with him. In other words, confuse the fuck out of him.

6) When he eventually does come back, deny him, but let him know you want him too.

I think it was going to work. Of course, I would throw in a few of Rosalie Swan's famous moves. The hair flick was like the fucking Bend-and-Snap. As was the butt-sway. Worked every time.

I sighed at Bella, who was already backing down. I could tell, because her voice was softer. I don't think she realised it, but when she spoke normally at me instead of swearing and yelling, it made the words hurt more. And what she said actually hurt. Not that I'd show it.

"Fuck off, Bella," I snapped coldly.

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head at me. Jasper played with her hair to relax her. She leaned into him a little more, her eyes getting heavy.

"Okay then, if we're playing truth or dare. I'm guessing it's Bella's turn. Go on Bella," I said, with fake enthusiasm. Everyone looked at me like they wanted me to leave, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Fine. Edward: truth or dare?"

"Er…truth."

"Okay: what do you think of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I? No lying…"

I saw Edward suck in a breath before letting it out slowly.

"Okay…Emmett, I think you're hilarious. You're great. Jasper, you're a good guy, but I'm fucking jealous as hell of you. Rosalie…You're hot, but that's it. And Bella…you're one of the most complicated, confusing people I've ever met, but you're also the most beautiful."

When he finished with that, I turned to look at Bella's shocked and angry face.

"Oh, _I'm _confusing?!" she snapped at him.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm not the one who decided he wants to fuck me then fucks my sister. Bad move, Eddie. Everyone knows I don't fuck anyone who's been with my sister. So instead of saying shit like that, why don't you quit chasing me and go fuck someone else, because you're not getting it off me!"

And with that she got up and walked out of the room. I had to admit, she looked good. I guessed Alice did it. Fucking bitch.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and some other tall dude all got up to go after her but Edward got there first, running out the door after her. Jasper tried to pull him back by his shirt but he missed.

I smirked at the fact I had caused all this drama. They didn't call me a drama queen for nothing.

* * *

BPOV

I hated Edward. I hated my sister. I hated my fucking life.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call after me.

I'd ran out the house and onto the road and I was now walking to a small park nearby. I quickened my pace. I didn't want to talk to him. I hated him, and I hated that he liked me. But most of all, I hated that he'd been my best kiss ever. I literally felt my toes curl and my body got goose-bumps. It was…magical. As clichéd as that sounds, it really was.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's voice carry over the wind. I walked even faster as I saw the park. I ran to the gate, pulled it open and sat on the swings, rocking slightly.

I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Jacob all running up the road to the park. I hoped if I stayed quiet enough they wouldn't notice me. How naïve of me. Of course they noticed. Jasper entered first, for which I was grateful. He ran over to me, pulling me up into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his calming scent. I loved how Jasper smelt. It was divine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice muffled by my hair. I nodded my head as I felt a soft dainty hand running up and down my back: Alice, of course.

I heard Emmett shouting at Edward.

"Dude, I like you. I really do. But you can't tell Bella, the best girl ever, that you want to fuck her then go and fuck Rosalie. It's just not right!"

"Why the fuck are you shouting?!" Edward shouted back.

"I'm not, I'm just talking loudly!"

I giggled a little into Jasper's shoulder. He seemed to relax as he heard that. I sighed and walked over to Emmett.

"Em, leave it. Edward, just go. I didn't want to shout at you, but I still meant what I said. Just go."

His face fell and his shoulders slumped significantly.

"So you're not going to fuck me?" he asked.

"No."

He smirked.

"We'll see."

* * *

EPOV

Ah. This complicated things.

* * *

**Did anyone notice the 'I'm a Celeb. Get me out of Here!" quote? Ha, that was so funny...**

**Review?**


	8. Time To Pretend

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Mayer - I'm just having fun playing with them.**

**I updated super-quick to say sorry for lack of updation and as a thank you! Next chapter won't be up until the weekend I think, and then I'm going to Spain so I'll try to give you a two-for-one. :) **

**Okay, WOO! I got my target of reviews. I might up the stakes this time. See end for details ;). Thank you to those who read this (and review and story alert and favourite etc etc). I love it when I have mail. Just that little voice that states "You Have Email!" It makes me squeal.**

**This is the repercussions of the night before. Not too much drama, just catching up, so it's like a filler chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and I knew the wine had taken it's toll on me. Plus the multiple vodka shots. Bad thinking, Bella. I didn't remember much after I made my melodramatic exit to the park. I remembered Edward following…I remembered telling him to fuck off…I remembered him being a dick, and asking me outright if I'd fuck him. I had to give him some credit though - he was a persistent fucker.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand. I blinked against the bright sunlight pouring through - how unusual for Forks. I better make the most of today. Maybe shorts…

I looked around me to see I was in Emmett's bed, and Jasper, Emmett and Alice were all sat on the floor, their heads against the wall, fast asleep. Alice was sat between Emmett's legs and Jasper was just knocked out with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels between his legs. I shook my head as I peeled the covers away from me. I saw I was still wearing the same clothes I wore last night. I sighed, grabbed a pair of Emmett's jogging bottoms and went into the bathroom to change. I saw it was only 6:20 - no need to be at school for another few hours. I didn't dare look in the mirror in the bathroom - I was bound to look like a disaster. My hair would be in the state of bird's nest, my make up would be smudged - I'd look awful, why risk it?

I walked out, ignoring Emmett's snores, and went to get some breakfast. As I made myself some toast, I raided Emmett's cupboards for some chocolate spread. It was my Achilles ankle - chocolate spread on toast. It was heavenly. It was beautiful. I sat down at the kitchen counter, with some coffee and my toast, and started to read the paper that was left on the side. Some story on a girl in Seattle who'd had nine kids all by different fathers. God, what wa the world coming to? Stories in the paper revolving around stories like this? They should be about things of importance.

"Morning," a gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see Edward stumbling down the stairs looking worse for wear. I was about to smile a little at him but I then remembered our argument last night.

"Hi," I replied coldly.

"Can I talk to you please?" he asked nervously.

"I guess," I said slowly, considering if I wanted to talk to him about last night.

"I'm sorry," he stated. That was a good way to start and not what I'd been expecting. "I didn't mean to cause a scene last night. I meant it about you being complicated and confusing - and beautiful, but that's beside the point - but I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just wanted you to know I liked you."

"I'd guessed," I mumbled, sipping my coffee.

"And I'm sorry for being rude after that. I didn't have the right to ask you outright if you wanted to fuck me. I should have played it a bit cooler."

"You think?" Sarcasm - a forte of mine.

"But what I'm not sorry for is that kiss," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Edward, it was truth or dare. Don't get your hopes up…"

"Well, I actually meant the one after…"

I spat out my coffee. It flew everywhere, drenching the counter.

"What?!" I screeched.

"You-- You don't remember?"

"_Fuck_ no! What the fuck?! Why would I kiss you? I fucking _hate_ you!"

He grimaced, whether at my choice of words or my screaming.

"No, no, no," I continued, trying to deny everything. "I wouldn't have done that. Emmett wouldn't have let me. Jasper wouldn't have let me. Oh god…Fuck, Edward! You must've known I was utterly smashed! What the fuck, what the fuck," I chanted.

I couldn't remember anything. At all. There was no way I'd kiss him right? Jasper wouldn't let me. Hell, even my drunken state wouldn't have let me.

"What happened?" My voice sounded choked.

"Well…after you told me to go away, I came back here. You came not long after, and decided to drink your body weight, I'm guessing. You went into the back garden, where I was, screamed at me a bit more, saying I fucked up by fucking your sister first if I wanted you, and then you sort of attacked me."

I scoffed.

"Unlikely…"

"It's true!" he defended. "You kissed me right there and then, but then stopped and ran inside. It was totally confusing."

I remained silent. I couldn't believe this. Jasper or Emmett didn't stop me. Why didn't they stop me? Fuck, what else happened? Did I run around naked pretending to be a witch, too? Edward seemed to read my mind.

"You also...um, kissed Jacob, much to his happiness."

I groaned, flopping my head onto the counter, banging it repeatedly.

"No, no, no," I chanted in time with my head bashing. I already had a headache, I may as well make it worse.

"Did I play strip poker too?" I asked, when my head wasn't connected to the smooth marble granite.

"No…but you did give us a strip tease."

I looked at him in horror.

"I'm joking," he added, looking to the floor. If looks could kill he'd be on his back right now.

"Fucking…you fucking…" I growled due to my lack off appropriate words.

"Jerk? Ass? Dick?"

We both looked to see Jacob strolling down the stairs. I groaned and recommenced the head banging.

* * *

EPOV

"Jerk? Ass? Dick?"

Both Bella and I looked to see Jacob cockily slouching down the stairs. I glared at him as Bella went back to banging her head on the counter. She looked pretty hungover this morning. Her hair was a mess, but it looked like sex hair. Her eyeliner was smudged but it looked sexy. She wore Emmett's sweat pants and the black vest top she wore under her pink top last night.

"What's with her?" Jacob asked me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Just remembering last night."

He looked confused for a moment, before it hit him.

"Yes, she was a little drunk, wasn't she?"

"So it would seem," I sighed.

"Well…I'd say I'm sorry but…" He smiled, not finishing his sentence. He must've been remembering Bella's kiss - as was I. She was an extraordinary kisser, and I should know - I've kissed enough girls to judge.

Bella groaned again, banging her head harder so it echoed throughout the whole kitchen, and probably upstairs, because we all heard a ruckus, followed by Emmett opening his door and screaming, "whoever the fuck's making that racket, _shut_ the _fuck_ up!"

Bella stopped, but then got an angry look on her face, walked to the corner and picked up a broom that had been left at the side of the kitchen. Both Jacob and I looked at her, perplexed by her motives and her actions. She looked up at the ceiling, walking around the counter. She stopped a few yards in front of us, grabbed a chair, climbed onto it and started attacking the ceiling with the broom. We both looked on in confusion.

We heard Emmett curse before ripping the door open, and running down the stairs, shouting profanities.

"What the f-- Bella? What the hell are you doing with a broom?!"

She stopped banging the ceiling, hopped down from the stool, swayed a little, and stomped over to Emmett.

"The real question is, Emmett McCarty, what the fuck were you doing last night that prevented you from stopping me doing something I regret a hell of a lot this morning?!"

He stood, scratching his head, looking at us for help. We shrugged our shoulders.

"Um…I was with Alice…a lot. Um…What did you do?"

"I fucking kissed _them_ two!"

His mouth dropped open. He then snapped it shut and turned on us, glaring. The look was directed at me.

"You fuck her sister, cause a scene, then kiss her? Dude, what the hell?"

I put my hands up in surrender.

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Sorry, Bells. I should have kept a better eye on you."

She sighed at him, before slowly walking up to him and hugging him.

"I'll forgive you since you have an alibi. Jasper, however…" she said, her voice trying to sound menacing. She let go and walked back over to her breakfast, finishing it off. It looked disgusting. I grimaced.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

I snickered.

"That looks disgusting…"

She furrowed her brows.

"This here is the epitome of beautiful…"

_No, that's you, _I added in my head.

"Right…" I muttered.

She brushed the crumbs off her hands and slinked off the stool, heading towards the staircase.

"Sorry, Em. About last night…" I said, rubbing a hand on the back of my neck.

He waved a hand, indicating it was all in the past.

"No worries, man. Just…Stop causing scenes," he joked.

I nodded once and walked upstairs into Emmett's spare room to start getting ready for school.

* * *

BPOV

I walked up the stairs and into Emmett's gigantic bedroom. Alice was nowhere to be seen, which left Jasper on his own still knocked out against the wall. I sighed and wandered over to him, shook his shoulder, and started calling his name - not so softly. I was still pissed at his lack of responsibility skills.

"Jasper, wake the fuck up," I growled. He groaned in response. I stood up and walked over to the bed, shaking out the covers.

"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!" I called in monotonous tones - I knew I'd be annoying the fuck out of him. God knows he deserved it.

"Fuck Bella," he said, his voice gritty. "I drank Emmett's body weight last night. Shut the hell up…please."

"Nope," I sang. "School is in an hour and a half - move your sorry ass."

He groaned once more.

"Bella…stop shouting."

"I'm not. You're just hungover, Jazzy."

"Hmm…" he moaned, heaving his pitiful self off the floor. He winced as he stood up straight, leaning backwards to crack his back.

"So, Jazz," I started, "what the fuck?"

He frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Huh?"

"Last night…What the fuck?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you let me kiss not just one person, but two. One of whom I hate. The other…well, he wasn't so bad so I won't hate you for him, but come on Jasper - Edward?!"

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time, Bells," he mumbled.

"Of course I fucking didn't! I was drunk! I don't think of the repercussions!"

"What was I supposed to do Bella?" He was starting to sound angry.

"Stopped me? Made an excuse to get me away?"

"You initiated it!"

I huffed, crossing my arms, and pouted.

"You could have tried," I said, my voice pretty incoherent.

He sighed, walking over to me.

"Bella, I'm your best friend. Not your father. Thank God…I let you do what you want because it's who you are. So whenever you do something you don't like, don't come blaming me for not stopping you. Sometimes you need to face consequences. It's part of life. So…suck it up, forget about Edward, and let's get ready for school."

Now I felt guilty. Jasper always had a way of doing that. He was right - it was my fault and I had to deal with the outcomes of my choices, no matter how fucked up they were. I wasn't Jacob that I minded so much, it was just Edward. I gave him the satisfaction of my time - not to mention my kissing skills. This all served me right, I suppose.

"Sorry, Jasper," I sighed.

He wrapped his protective arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm sorry too. Next time I'll look out for you."

* * *

Jasper POV

If I was a colour, I'd be green.

Green with jealousy.

The love of my fucking life had kissed two guys last night, both in front of me. And I did fuck all. But what was I supposed to do? Pull Bella away and kiss her myself? Declare my love for her? No, I was too scared to do that just yet. Plus she wouldn't remember it in the morning. I at least wanted her to remember if I was going to do it at all.

I hugged Bella, and I tried to convey my feelings into that hug. Not my jealousy - my love. I'd not show her my jealousy. I'd dealt with that emotion by drinking, I don't know, two bottles of JD last night? Three? And shots. And whatever wine Bella left - Emmett and I were both strong believers in waste not, want not. I'd be fucked all day at school.

Bella unwound herself from me and skipped off into the bathroom, saying she needed to get the masses of product out of her hair, and get the eyeliner off her. I tried not to think about Bella in the shower, just next door from me. I may be her wonderful best friend, but I was still a male.

Just as the shower was turned on, somebody knocked on the door. I went to open it, but the person opened the door, clearly not waiting to be let in.

Alice skipped into the room, way too hyper for 'the morning after'.

"Morning, Jasper! Where's Bella?"

"Hey. She's in the shower…"

"Oh right. Well, I just came to tell her she'll either have to wear what she wore to the game last night, or she'll have to pick out something of Emmett's and I'll fix it up on her to look good."

"Are you her new fashion coordinator?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes. She needs it - she's coming shopping with me after school tonight, but she doesn't know it yet. Pass on my message, won't you? Oh, and tell her to find me when she's dressed - we need to talk."

I nodded slowly, removing my shirt to put on one that I brought. I'd anticipated this.

"Sure," I agreed, smiling. She returned it before running back out the room.

I pulled on my t-shirt I'd brought with me and tried to flatten my unruly hair. I'd just succeeded in doing so when Bella walked into the room, dripping wet, clad in a towel. I had to avert my eyes to the ceiling.

"Alice came. She has a message," I said, looking anywhere but her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said you'll have to wear what you wore to the game last night or find something of Emmett's and she'll tailor it for you. Oh, and you have plans after school."

"What kind of plans?" she asked suspiciously, walking around the room looking for her jeans, I presumed.

"Shopping plans."

She groaned, I chuckled.

"It won't be that bad, Bells."

"Yes. Yes it will. Did you not see how long it took her to just do my hair and eyeliner last night?"

"It wasn't that bad. You looked…good at the end of it."

It felt like blasphemy coming from my mouth saying she looked 'good'. It did not do her justification.

"She wants to see you, too."

She nodded once before grabbing her clothed and running into the bathroom again. She returned a few moments later, fully clothed, and back to being Bellsie - not Bella: she who attracts every single male in the nearest five miles.

She grinned goofily at me before trotting out of the door to find Alice.

I ran my hands down my face, remembering her in a towel. Fuck.

* * *

APOV

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" I screamed from the bathroom, my mouth full of toothpaste. I poked my head round the door to see Bella walking in wearing her game outfit - black jeans, black hoodie. I rolled my eyes at her as I spat the toothpaste out, and wiped the shit off my face.

"Hey Bella," I sang to her.

"Hey, Al - Jazz said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we need to talk boys."

"Boys?" she asked, her face bordering between suspicion and worry.

"Yes. You kissed my brother and Jacob last night. What are you going to do about it?"

She groaned and fell onto the bed.

"Well, no offence to you or your brother, but I'm going to just forget all about Edward. Just…no, it won't happen ever again. Ever. And Jacob…Well, he's kinda cute. And he appears to like me, right?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm thinking I might…you know, see where this goes. But I think it was one of those kisses that happens with drunken people and is forgotten the next day. So…I don't know."

I pondered this.

"I don't think so. He really seemed to like you last night. Maybe you should give it a go. Plus, it will piss Edward off. That's always good, right?" I giggled, as did she.

"Yeah. I might just do it for that reason."

"You should. Jacob seems nice."

And he did. I'd talked to him for a while when Bella was drinking her sorrows away, and he was great. Nice, funny, talkative - everything Bella needed.

She nodded, getting a look of determination in her eyes.

"Hey, Al? What happened with you and Emmett last night? He said you spent all night with each other…"

I then did what Bella is known well for: I blushed.

"Well…I kind of…like him. A lot. And I think…he might like me too…But…Um…Yeah, that's it."

She smiled.

"I knew it!" she squealed - very unlike Bella. She seemed to relaise this and coughed, trying to regain her…Bella-ness.

"I think he likes you too, by the way. Go for it! Emmett needs someone like you. He usually goes for airhead girls - not girls who can keep him on his toes."

I nodded, appreciating this information. Keep him on his toes - check.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Jacob," she declared, getting up.

I smiled and waved at her as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

EPOV

This was awkward.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I all in one room. No one spoke. Well, Emmett and Jasper spoke a little, but apart from that - silence.

So we were all slightly relieved when we heard someone else coming downstairs. Of course, it had to be Bella. Emmett's and Jasper's best friend, the object of mine and Jacob's desire. Great.

"Hey guys," she called.

"Hey Bells!"

"Howdy, Bellsie."

"Hey."

"Hi."

We all shouted at the same time so our individual greetings got lost. I almost slapped myself for not coming up with something better than 'hi'.

She walked over to us, hands in pockets, and head down. She stopped when she realised there was nowhere to sit since we were hogging all the space. She shrugged and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Bella, can we talk?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded and heaved herself back up, even though she'd just sat down. Inconsiderate prick.

They walked over to the edge of the staircase and Jacob started talking. He seemed to be struggling to say the right words but Bella cut him off with a gentle smile and she took over talking. Slowly, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. This could not be good. And then they hugged. And not just a hug I'd give to Alice, it was an intimate hug. An intimate hug, for Christ's sake! I just wanted to hit him, and hit him hard. He had no claim to Bella - he didn't appreciate her the way I did. Wait, did I appreciate her? I just wanted to fuck her. That made me no better, if not worse. God, I was a dick.

They walked back over to us hand in hand. I groaned quietly at the sight, but Emmett heard me and gave me a funny look.

I sighed and pulled myself off the sofa to go outside for a cigarette. God knows I needed one.

Once out there in the unusually sunny weather, I sat on the porch steps and thought about what the fuck I was going to do.

Should I just leave it? Should I try harder than ever? I'd never had to chase a girl this much - it was freaking tiring.

I heard someone exit the house and walk up to me, then plonk themselves down next to me. I looked to see the person I really didn't want to: Rosalie. I groaned again, burying my head in my knees.

"Fuck off Rosalie," I mumbled.

"I will in a second, but I just wanted to say sorry for last night."

I looked at her in shock. Rosalie Swan was apologising to me?

"I didn't want to cause drama. It just happened. So, I'm here to say I don't mind if you want to date Bella."

"It doesn't matter now, she's got someone else."

"Oh, that tall guy?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Well, I wouldn't let it bother you. She doesn't really do relationships. Give her time and space, Edward. She'll come around."

I continued to look at her in shock. She was being nice, comforting. It wasn't normal.

"Kay," I said slowly.

She nodded before hopping up and strolling to her BMW.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head quickly - what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Sorry to the Jacob lovers, but this will not be a Jacob x Bella story. He aggravates me in the book. Then again, Edward does too. Bella does even more. Hmm...**

**Review?**


	9. Common Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Not mine - never has been, never will be.**

**I'M SORRY! It's been ages since I last updated. I'm really sorry, I'm rubbish. But if anyone cares, Spain was lovely. :)  
**

**I don't like this chapter that much, but it is kinda essential to the story. I feel like it's a little rushed, since I wrote it in about an hour tonight, but I just wanted it out so I didn't have to worry about it until the weekend. I have about a million exams this week so...yeah. Poor spelling and grammar in this one, so I'm sorry. Hope you all forgive me. :(**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Jacob and I had been dating for a week, and everything was…surprisingly good. The day after Emmett's party was pretty awkward, but Rosalie didn't sit with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I or talk to us - she sat with Mike. It felt like Alice had replaced her at our table, and in our friendship, for which Emmett was eternally thankful for. He and Alice had decided they would try it out as a couple, and they were doing great. They were adorable, and pretty comical to see, what with Alice's height and Emmett's…enormity. I'd managed to get out of shopping with Alice that night, but it had only been postponed to this weekend. It was now Saturday, which meant shopping day. Deep joy.

I'd chosen to wear something "Alice approved" (since some of it was hers that she'd lent me). I wore some leggings (Alice's) with a long sleeveless vintage t-shirt (mine) with a cream coloured oversized cardigan (Alice's) and my white Converse. Overall, it was a compromise, and I didn't look too bad which I hated to admit.

My first clue that Alice had arrived was the screeching of tires. Next, I could hear Kings of Leon pouring out the car. _Manhattan_ - my favourite. When the tires came to a halt and a sudden yell of my name came, I knew she expected me to move my ass out the door right this second. I shouted goodbye to Rosalie who was in her room with Mike doing God knows what, ran out my room, stumbled down the stairs and ran (quite literally) out the door and into her beautiful yellow Porsche.

"You look so good! See what happens when you take my amazing advice, Bella?"

"I turn out ultra-modest, just like you?" I joked as she pulled out of my drive.

"Ha-di-fucking ha. Seriously, you look hot!"

"I'm sorry, is this Alice or Edward I'm talking to?"

She smiled at me and pushed my shoulder lightly, which caused her to swerve a little. Horns honked and some people who had their windows down cursed us, but they were all met with mine and Alice's middle finger.

"So how are things with you and Emmett?" I asked her. She smiled a beatific smile, and wrinkled her nose slightly before sighing happily.

"Oh My God, Bella, he's so amazing. I mean, I didn't think anyone here would be up to the standards I have here but he does…and exceeds them! I'm just so…happy. Fuck Rosalie, no offence, but she can now say whatever the hell she wants about me and all I'll be able to do is smile my ass off."

I laughed.

"No offence taken - Rosalie is a bitch, trust me - I know. And I'm glad things are okay. Usually he has some airhead who he just fucks once then ditches, so you should feel privileged he's staying with you."

She laughed her tiny laugh, which sounded just like Tinkerbell. I smirked at my new nickname for her.

"What?" She'd obviously caught my grin.

"Nothing…Tinkerbell," I finished. I turned to see her glaring daggers at me, like she wished a painful death upon me. So, naturally, I erupted in laughter. She growled at me, which just made me laugh harder.

"Bella! Shut the fuck up!"

I clamped my mouth shut so tightly my teeth hurt.

"I know I'm…a little on the short side…but it's not something to be made fun of. Okay?"

I saluted her like a soldier would his officer and stamped my foot against the floor of the Porsche.

"And don't kick my baby," she warned, glowering at my foot. I put my hands up in surrender.

We arrived at the mall twenty minutes later and I had to suppress a groan. Alice squealed a little before jumping out the car and running round to open mine since I was considering hot-wiring her car and making a break for it. She grabbed my hand and tugged my from the car and into the mall, locking her car over her shoulder. I was entering hell - help.

* * *

Jasper POV

Just shoot me now. The last week had been torture. I had to watch Bella parade her boyfriend around whilst watching him fucking basking in the attention and he was fucking loving it. What a fuck-face. The only reason why I'd not kicked the shit out of him yet was the look on Bella's face when he turned up. She looked so happy and I didn't want to be the one to ruin that. Her whole face lit up like a kid at fucking Christmas. So instead of being the person who tells her Santa isn't real, I kept my mouth shut. I was thankful when Saturday rolled around as it meant I didn't have to listen to my best friend talk about how well her relationship is going, along with Emmett telling me how he thinks he's falling in love with Alice. Stupid guy - love takes time. He's only known Alice for a week or so, whereas I've known Bella for going on 14 years. Talking of Alice and of Bella, neither were spending the day with their respective others. They were going shopping all day, which I was pretty sure Bella would despise.

I'd just got out of the shower when I heard a loud knock on the door. I shoved some jeans on and slumped downstairs to open the door where I came face to face with Rosalie.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice, Jasper. Can't a friend visit another friend without having an ulterior motive?" She smiled sweetly and batted her mascara clumped eyelashes.

"Not you. You're never nice."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Now let me in - we need to talk."

I was still perplexed by her showing up at my front door so I didn't register her words until she shoved her way past me and into my house. She appraised it before nodding in approval. Her heels clacked noisily as she walked into the living room, flinging herself onto the couch. I followed her out of a lack of anything wiser to do.

"Um…What did you want to talk about?"

"It's hard to sum it up. Well, actually it's about my sister."

I woke up a little then. What did this have to do with Bella? Was she in trouble?

"She's dating Jacob."

I internally groaned. I seriously did not want to be reminded of the fact - I knew it better than most people since it was all I'd been thinking about for the last week.

"So?" I asked.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

My eyebrows furrowed at her ambiguous question that, apparently, came from nowhere.

"What do you m--"

"Oh, don't try and deny it. You've been in love with my miserable sister for God knows how long. You might think it's undetectable, but quite honestly you suck at hiding it. You look at her like the sun shines out of her fucking ass. So, I'll ask again now we're both on the same page: what are you going to do about her dating that moron?"

Ah. She knew I loved Bella. Rosalie Swan knew my biggest secret. Not good.

"I don't lo--" I cut myself off when I realised I couldn't say the words. It felt like blasphemy coming out, and it was obvious Rosalie recognised it. I groaned and fell onto the sofa, covering my pitiful face with my hands.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, what _can_ I do? She's just so happy and I don't want to be the one who takes it away. I couldn't do that to her."

She nodded like she understood.

"I just…I just want to see her happy, and he fills that category, I guess. Even if he is a…No, there's no word for him."

She smiled faintly.

"I don't think she's _that_ happy, to be honest. She's a really naïve girl - she just likes the feeling it gives her to have a boyfriend." She scoffed as she turned back to me after observing a magazine. "I guess we're both fucked, huh?"

"Why, who are you after?" … Like I had to ask.

"Edward." She sighed his name like he was a freaking God. Why, _why_, did everyone fall head over heels for that guy? As pissed as I was, I was pretty impressed. I should learn his secret, then maybe Bella would start to see me in the same light as I saw her. I quickly pushed that vain hope away - it would never happen, why get my hopes up?

"Of course. He does seem to posses a certain _je ne sais quoi_. What does this all have to do with me, Rosalie? Why did you come over? Was it just to tell me how shit my life is and how, although I may love the girl, the girl thinks of me as the lovely best friend, or did you want to pour salt on the wound?"

She smirked at me, before laughing - good and proper. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Rosalie laugh for real. She looked un-intimidating and pretty when she laughed like that. I decided I should try and make her laugh like that more often if it made her seem friendly - no one would believe me otherwise.

"Well, I just figured we should help each other out. I want Edward, who wants Bella, who's dating Jacob, who can be disposed of easily, so someone, like you, could swoop in and take over our sweet little Bella's heart."

I frowned. What was this, a conspiracy meeting? She wanted my help but I didn't need hers. She seemed to notice what I was thinking.

"You think I can't help you, don't you? Well, I actually know more about Bella than anyone else. I know she's never been to Europe, even though mom and dad always take me and she gets invited. I know she hates parties more than she hates shopping. I know she loves chocolate milk and I know that she wouldn't cope if mom and dad actually split up. I know you're her best friend, even before Emmett, and she loves you so much and she'd do anything for you. She has a diary under her chest of drawers in the corner. She goes to bed at eleven when she has nothing else to do, but can't get to sleep for another…I think it was twenty-three minutes - every time without fail. She has every colour of Converse, but her favourites are her black ones because she thinks black is classic. Her favourite book is--"

"It's _Wuthering Heights_. I know that, just like everything else you've told me," I cut her off.

"Wrong. That's what she tells people. Her favourite book is _The Taming of the Shrew _for some ungodly reason. Hence why she loves being the moody girl, because she's waiting for the person who can see through that. And trust me when I say it's not Jacob."

Wow. I could have sworn it was _Wuthering Heights_.

"What are you saying then, Rosalie? Give it to me straight without asking questions and giving me ambiguous phrases."

"Okay. I want Edward - Edward wants Bella, just like you. We need Bella to break up with Jacob so she's available. To split them up, you're going to have to lie, Jasper. Make up some shit about Jacob - like… he's gay and using Bella as a cover… or he's been saying what a crap lay she is to his friends, and I'll back it up so she can't ignore the evidence. When she's available, you'll have some competition from Edward, but she hates Edward, so I don't think there's need to worry. Edward will feel rejected, he'll be lonely. I swoop in - no worries, I have a plan which will rock - and he falls madly in love with me. You get Bella, I get Edward, Emmett's with Alice, Jacob's lonely and will find solace with a bunch of useless bimbo's, get's a load of sex and wham-bam-thank you-ma'am, everyone is as happy as a kid at Christmas."

I sighed. It wasn't the best plan in the world - I could spot numerous flaws, such as the fact that I had to tell Bella of my feelings, but in theory - it was alright, and it could work. Bella would probably murder me if she found out I'd lied about Jacob, but she'd get over it - they weren't serious anyway.

I nodded in finality.

"I'm in."

Rosalie gained a mischievous smile, and clapped her hands together.

"Good answer, Jasper. Now…I'm going. Get thinking on how you're going to admit that you love Bella. Au revoir Jazzy-Jazz-Jazz. Great doing business with you."

She winked at me before strolling out the living room and out the door.

I sighed as she left. I may have just secured my future with Bella finally - so why did I feel like I'd just signed my soul away to the devil?

* * *

APOV

Shopping was fantastic! I made Bella try on about three-hundred different outfits, all of which she hated, bar seven. She loved seven outfits that I picked out for her and, if I had to say so myself, she looked fucking amazing. I bought her a body-con dress she hated, but it looked so hot on her it would have been wrong to not buy it. I only bought three pairs of shoes and four outfits - including a few bikinis - but they were all great. By the end of the day, I had blisters on my feet from the six inch heels I had on in an attempt to look taller and Bella was shattered. She had been moaning to me since lunch about leaving, but I was adamant that we weren't.

I dropped her off with her multiple bags at her house which looked pretty empty. She invited me in, but I told her I had to meet Emmett after his gym session, to which she rolled her eyes at. I zoomed off in the direction of the gym to pick him up. He wasn't waiting outside for me which was odd, so I walked into the large building and approached the reception desk.

"Hey…Have you seen a guy around here? Really tall, big, curly dark hair…?"

"Oh, Emmett?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"His coach thought he could use an extra hour. He told me to apologise to you. He's boxing at the moment."

"Oh. Okay, thank you."

I walked off with the intention of returning later when I saw an inviting pool through a large glass window. I turned back to the receptionist and smiled kindly at her.

"Is the pool open?"

"Yes. Would you like to go down for an hour?"

"I think I would."

She gave me some towels after I'd ran to the car and got out one of my new bikinis and I ran into the changing rooms to get changed.

The pool was warm when I jumped in. I didn't really care about my hair or make-up, since I'd brought my make-up bag with me, and my hair didn't need doing anything to it anyway. I swam fifty laps in the hour I waited for Emmett. When I looked up at the clock towards the shallow end, I saw it had been over an hour, so Emmett should be finished by now. Surely the receptionist had told him I was in here, so why hadn't he come to find me? I stopped swimming and brushed the hair out of my face with my hands, sighing in frustration.

"Enjoying your swim?"

I jumped about a mile in fright. I whipped my head around to see Emmett leaning against a pillar at the deep end (looking delicious, I might add), his arms folded and his expression something between amused and…something I couldn't out my finger on. Lust? Admiration?

"Yes, actually. You're late, by the way."

"I know. I'm sorry, my coach got all huffy with me. Jenny told me you were in here so I came down abut five minutes ago, but you seemed very into you swim so I thought it best not to bother you."

I shook my head at him, and I suddenly became aware of the situation. I was in a bikini, make-up-less, hair wet and off my face, out of puff from my swimming. I must've looked like a drowned rat. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I thought about that.

"You feeling embarrassed, Al?" Emmett asked, smiling an amused smile.

"A little," I admitted. "I must look effing ridiculous."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Ridiculous? You think you look ridiculous?"

"Well…yeah."

He shook his head before stripping on his white vest top, kicking his shoes off and diving gracefully into the pool. How I noticed he was graceful was beyond me, since I was too focused on the sight of him topless. It was definitely a sight to behold - he looked practically edible. My brain started working again when he was submerged in the dark water where I couldn't see his body, and I saw he was swimming right for me. I squealed a little before trying to wade away from him. It was a stupid attempt, I thought, when he caught me by the waist and lifted me up out of the water, holding me up high, ignoring my pleas as I grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Mary-Alice Brandon," he said, ignoring my glare at the use of my horrid full name, "you look many things right now. Ridiculous is not one of them. I can promise you that. Fucking hot, sexy, utterly beautiful are at the top. You look so pretty without your make-up on. Don't get me wrong, you look gorgeous whatever you're wearing, but you look very…natural, right now. You look spectacular. So shut up about 'ridiculous'. Okay?"

"Okay!" I squealed, feeling the cold air hit my half naked body. He lowered me back down before kissing my forehead.

"So…Ready to go, or do you want to stay for a while?" he asked me.

"We can go if you want. I'm done."

He nodded once before lifting me out of the water again and onto the ledge so I could stand up and totter off to the changing rooms, barely hearing the door slam behind me due to the deafening sound of my heart beating against my chest.

* * *

**And a little happiness at the end. I really love Emmett and Alice together...**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Once again, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or lacked drama. Next update should be this weekend. **

**HOLY SHIT who's seen the New Moon trailer? I actually screamed when I saw it was out for about five minutes, and my friends were on the floor laughing at me. I think I started hyperventillating too...Anyway, it looks FREAKING AMAZING. If you've not seen it, go on youtube and have a gander. It's just...Wow. The wolf transformation looks so good! Ah! I just want to meet the cast and crew and give hem a big hug and thank them for everything. *sigh*...Sorry, I'll shut up now.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Next chapter: The Heart Never Lies (_McFly) _- _A new face comes to town and causes drama with relationships - both good and bad. But one person knows this face, and they know it's a bad sign when this new person becomes involved with your life..._**


	10. The Heart Never Lies

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Obv.**

**Wow, Super-Speed, right? Well, I felt bad for leaving it so long last time. Plus, I don't have an exam until tomorow afternoon, so I'll just revise in the morning. **

**Someone pointed out that this wasn't a BellaxEdward story, yet it is in the BxE characters list. They were right, I was being pretty stupid there, so I'm really sorry if you read this story hoping it would be a BxE story for definate. Many apologies.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. I seriously love them all - I appreciate you taking the time to click that green button and writing a little comment. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Some more thanks to those who read/story alert/favourite it too...It's so great when I get mail.**

**Hope this one isn't too confusing or too drama full. I was going to stop it after APOV, but I felt like I should carry on. **

**Enjoy. Sorry for typos/grammar. Me thinks I need a beta...**

* * *

Jasper POV

The plan had yet to be put into action. Mainly because I was utterly shitting myself about it. Not the lying part - I could lie through my teeth. Admittedly, Bella had known me for years and could tell when I was lying, but that's only because I wasn't trying too hard to cover up my lies - it was always cute when she got pissed at me. But this time it wouldn't be cute if she caught me out - it would be ugly, fucking ugly - it would be fugly. But, somewhat pathetically and ironically, it was a chance I was willing to take if it meant she'd even consider me to be more than a friend.

There was some new gossip in town from the last week. There was a new student arriving, a girl. Her parents were forcing her to live here until she graduated. Poor girl - she had my full sympathy. Nobody should be forced to live here. Everyone was extremely excited about fresh meat, and one person who was more thrilled than anyone was Alice.

"Thank God I'm not the new kid anymore," she breathed one lunchtime. Everyone was around the table, except Rosalie of course since she was sitting on Mike, and everyone looked oddly happy. Alice was perched on top of Emmett, Edward was sitting next to Alice, pretending to throw up at their PDA, and Bella was leaning on me, texting her wonderful, amazing, perfect boyfriend. I saw Edward look up at Bella with an expression that held no love, only lust. He rolled his eyes when he saw her phone, leant over the table and snatched the phone away.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

"Jake," he read aloud. Everyone had shut up and were listening intently, throwing Bella smiles and winks. "I really miss you. You can come over to my house tonight and do that thing you know I like with my--"

"Ahh! Stop! Stop!" Bella screamed, leaning forwards to yank the phone back, but Edward only held it higher and further away, continuing to read it to himself. A small mercy.

"Holy fuck, Bella. I had no idea you were into that sort of thing. It makes you so much more interesting…" Edward mused, looking at Bella, completely amused by the text.

"I swear to God, Edward, if you tell anyone, I will personally--"

"Hey, I'm telling no one. I'm not the only one who has a thing for you, y'know. I wouldn't want everyone having the advantages I do now," Edward replied with a knowing smirk.

"Fuck you," she muttered, but her heart wasn't in it. She sounded like she was trying to stop from smiling, actually.

"Oh, you wanna fuck me?"

"Who doesn't?" came another voice from the end of the table.

We all whipped our heads around to find a blonde girl at the end of the table. Unlike Rosalie's hair, it looked like it was out of a bottle, not a genetically received gift. She had brown eyes that looked dull - not like Bella's. Bella's looked like melting pools of chocolate, whereas this new girl's just looked…brown. A light brown, admittedly, that you saw rarely. She was pretty, but in a 'I have a lot of make-up on' sort of way. She was staring intently at Edward who looked…confused, angry, worried? The group turned to look at Edward who groaned quietly and ran his hands over his face a few times before looking back at us.

"Everyone, this is Tanya. Tanya this is Emmett, Alice you already know, Bella and Jasper."

Tanya waved happily at us, but none of us made a move to return the gesture. Alice looked as pissed as Edward did, but instead of being kind of pleasant about it, she had balled up fists and was glaring right at Tanya. Emmett's arm around her waist now seemed like a restraint. Somebody needed to say something, and someone did - but it didn't come from any of us.

"Who the fuck's that?"

Never before had I been actually excited or relieved to see Rosalie Swan's glare that was directed pointedly at Tanya.

"I'm Tanya Smith. Hi!" the blonde chirped, jumping up and throwing a hand out for Rosalie to shake. She just looked at it in disgust before shaking her head and sitting down where Tanya had been sat.

"I don't like her. She has fake hair and fake nails. Probably fake boobs too." She looked at Tanya who now looked like she wanted to kill Rosalie. "I don't like you - fuck off."

I started to laugh but when everyone turned sharply to glare at me I turned it into a cough to which Bella starting giggling at. Tanya started to glare at Bella to which Bella just smiled happily at before turning her back on her to face Edward.

"You know the bitch how exactly?" she asked like Tanya wasn't even there.

"She lived in New York and went to my school. We, um, dated for a while. But then she…well, she--"

"Tanya, what the fuck are you doing here?" Alice growled, sensing Edward's discomfort.

"I'm moving here. My mom and dad said I needed to live somewhere where I wasn't loved for my money or my looks, or some shit like that. They'd heard how well you two were doing here and shipped me off, thinking I'd 'sort my life out and discover that everything doesn't revolve around me'. It was all pretty pathetic."

"No, it sounds like John and Wendy have got their act together. Remind me to send them a congratulations card," Alice told us all, to which Bella laughed again.

"Wow, it seems Little Miss Alice Cullen has grown a backbone. Did he finish you, Al? What was his name again? Ga--"

"Tanya, shut the fuck up."

We all looked at Edward once more, whose expression looked murderous; his hands were fisted and his jaw was ticking a little, like he was going to get up and hit something…or someone…

I cleared my throat, meaning everyone looked at me.

"I think we should get going. We can't all be late again, else we'll all end up in detention."

Bella nodded first before hopping up, snatching her phone back from Edward but smiling a little at him to which he visibly relaxed, and she was followed by us all, Alice and Edward included, leaving Tanya alone. We were just about to walk out of the Cafeteria when Rosalie called over her shoulder.

"Hope you have a great first day!"

I grinned at Rosalie, and she smiled back, before gesturing to Bella and mouthing Jacob's name at me. I nodded my head once, grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"I need to talk to you about your boyfriend."

"Jacob?"

"Yes. Unless you have other boyfriends I don't know about."

"Right," she said slowly and cautiously. "What about him?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"I heard…from a very reliable source, that Jacob is parading around his school in La Push talking about your relationship."

"Well, I'd kind of hope so. I'd be more worried if he wasn't, Jazz…"

"I meant your physical relationship," I said, holding my breath for her answer.

"…Oh." Oh God, she sounded so hurt and she's not even heard the worst part.

"And it….Well, Bells, it wasn't…nice."

I heard her sharp intake of breath before she let it all out in one big gush.

"Jasper, open your eyes."

I obliged, rather unwillingly. I expected her to look devastated, upset, hurt…Instead, she just looked pissed…at me.

"You're lying," she stated.

"No, I'm not," I defended, my voice sounding like a lie even to me. But then again - in love there is no lying. The heart doesn't lie - it just strives to get where it needs to be, and my heart needed Bella.

"Yes, you are. I know when you're lying Jasper. So don't feed me some shit like that. I know you feel like I'd ditched you since I have someone else to spend my time with now, but I'm not. I invite you round nearly every day and you just say no and walk off home looking really glum. Like you're really mad at me or something. It's fucking frustrating. So stop trying to ruin my relationship just cause ours is suffering."

And with that she walked off to her Biology lesson. I sighed. I was fucked.

* * *

BPOV

I was fucking pissed off, to say the least. I expected Jasper to be upset about me having a boyfriend since I spent a lot of time with him, but I would have never expected him to make up some shit like that, that could have actually done some damage. It was so un-Jasper. It made me curious, and kinda worried.

Biology passed agonizingly slowly, listening to the teachers dulcet tones. I practically ran out of the lesson when the bell went to run to Alice's car. I waited a good five minutes for her to come out, and when she did she was over Emmett's shoulder, screaming. I shook my head at them and smiled when they approached. Emmett plonked Alice's tiny frame down and she staggered a little, dizzy. She turned around and beamed at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Jake's meeting me at my house, so…" I finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't want to know the details," Alice said, shutting her eyes and holding a hand up. She spun around to Emmett, kissed him and ran round to her side of the Porsche. I hugged Emmett, said goodbye and climbed in with Alice.

The drive to my house was filled with Kings of Leon and The Strokes. I sang along with every song, dancing a bit too, to which Alice laughed her ass off. As we turned the corner onto my street, I noticed a large moving van at the house next to mine. I frowned, perplexed and really damn curious - I had new neighbours and I'd not heard about them at all. Hmm.

"Who's moving in next door to you?" Alice asked, looking inquisitively towards the van.

I shrugged, as in-the-dark as she was. She pulled up outside my house as I fumbled in my pockets for my key, since Rosalie spent all he time at Mike's, doing God knows what. I growled when I realised I'd forgotten it.

"Al, come round back with me. There's a key in this hanging plant pot but I'm too short to reach it."

"I think there's no fucking chance I'll be able to reach it then," she muttered. I laughed.

"Obviously. No, you need to get on my back or my shoulders so you can grab it. Please?" I batted my eyelashes at her in an attempt to look sweet and damsel-in-distress like. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, signalling she would help me. We walked round to the back garden, her laughing at me when I tripped up. She was such an evil little pixie. _Bad Tinkerbell._

* * *

APOV

Bella was so freaking funny to watch. I swear, she was better than cable.

When we walked into the back garden, we both came to a sudden stop. Not because the garden was huge, decorated with gnomes and a garden swing in the corner, but because on the swing sat two people in a heavy make out session. And it wasn't anybody you'd want to see making out. Especially since one of them was Jacob. And the other was the girl who'd moved in next door to Bella (so it seemed) and who'd caused drama at school today, and nearly brought up the past I wanted to forget - Tanya.

I looked nervously to Bella who had gone pale white, which made a change since she was always red from blushing, and her eyes were wide and half filled with tears, whether from the lack of blinking or from genuine hurt I could not identify, but it broke my fucking heart to see it.

I knew she wouldn't want to see them kissing any longer, so I cleared my throat, alerting them of our presence. Jacob looked over to us and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. I threw him my worst ever glare that I only saved for times like these. His eyes darted from me to Bella, weighing up who was more dangerous. When Bella clenched her fists and unleashed her death glare, he must've gone with Bella, because I'd never seen her this intimidating.

"Tanya, fuck off. Now," I suggested. She shrugged before skipping over to us, her tacky heels digging thin holes into the newly cut grass - a perfect metaphor of what she'd just done. When she walked past Bella, she smiled sweetly at her, to which Bella retaliated by moving for her. She flinched back, scared shitless, but I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to me for a small hug. She returned it as Tanya walked off, but let me go to turn on Jacob who looked like he was walking towards the gallows.

"Jacob, we're fucking over. I can't believe I actually fucking trusted you. And you've obviously been saying other things about me as well - yeah, I've heard. You clearly didn't think I was that shit in bed since you enjoyed it at the time. So fuck off right now, and don't fucking come back. I can't wait to see what Emmett does to you…" she finished off threateningly. His eyes widened a little, before his shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet as he walked towards the gate. As soon as he was out, Bella broke down into tears. I threw my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, sinking to the floor as she pulled me down. She really didn't deserve this - at all. Wait until I get my hands on Tanya…

"I really liked him, Al," she sobbed, her words nearly incoherent.

"Shh," I cooed, not knowing what to say or do. But this seemed to be enough for now. I just sat with her and let her cry it all out, because tomorrow would be worse when we all saw Tanya.

Like I said, Bella's life was better than cable.

* * *

EPOV

School was hell, these days. Especially today since Tanya decided to come to Forks. She'd broken my fucking heart a year ago, and I'd still not completely gotten over it. I caught her kissing some other guy after we'd been dating for over a year. We'll just say I didn't react well…

My determination of getting Bella was wearing thin. I just thought it was a hopeless idea now, since she was dating Jacob. That, plus she hated me. But that didn't mean I didn't want her any less. I was starting to really enjoy her personality, which was odd since, after Tanya, I'd never stayed with a girl long enough to discover her real personality. Bella was kind yet tough and just…unlike every other girl. She ranged from dizzy to intelligent in a matter of seconds which made her endearing and intriguing.

After my day from hell, I drove home to an empty house where I did some of my homework. I lounged around for a while, listening to my iPod, watching whatever was on television and just vegged out on food, really. I went to check my mobile when I realised it wasn't in my pocket. I searched around my room, around the living room, around the whole fucking house. Nope - nothing. I sighed when I realised I must've dropped it outside school or something. I reluctantly grabbed my leather jacket and exited the house into the cold night, climbing into my beloved Volvo and driving to school for the second time that day.

When I arrived, there were a few street lights surrounding the car park, which meant my search for my phone was nearly hopeless since I couldn't see a effing thing. When I wandered round to where my car was parked earlier, I saw something glisten in the light. Thankful, I bent down, picked up my phone and flipped it open. Bah - typical: no messages. After all that…

I turned round to walk back to my car when I heard a strange noise from the back building. It sounded like crying. Curious, I walked over to it, my feet crunching along the gravel. When the person heard my footsteps they stopped their sobs, trying to conceal their presence.

"Who's that?" someone asked, and the voice sounded incredibly familiar. Too familiar.

"Bella?" I asked, confused.

"Edward?"

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's like…" I checked my phone clock, "…half past ten. Why are you at school?"

"Um…No reason really," she lied. She was a rubbish liar.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she defended weakly, almost as if she didn't believe herself either.

"Right…" I said, bending down to sit next to her. I could smell chocolate.

"Do you have food?" I asked her, cause I was pretty hungry.

"Yeah…Ben and Jerry's. Want some?" she offered, throwing a spoon in my face. I pried it from her hands and dug into the delicious ice cream, savouring the taste.

"Mmm…" It was chocolatey goodness. I seriously owed Ben and Jerry. I'd write them a letter…

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're crying or not?" I asked her after swallowing my food.

"Why do you care?" she asked quietly, like she thought no one would want to care about her or for her.

"Because I do. Now, what's up?"

She remained silent for a few beats until throwing caution to the wind.

"Jacob. He--" She took a deep breath. "He was making out with Tanya in the back garden today. I caught him and we broke up. But I just--I feel so fucking stupid more than anything. I mean, I actually trusted him not to do that to me. And then I needed chocolate ice cream cause I comfort eat when I'm upset, and I didn't have anywhere else to go so I ended up here. Alice is with Emmett and I'm sure they wouldn't have minded but I didn't want to impose, Rosalie's at Mike's and Jasper…Oh, God, I shouted at Jasper. I said some fucking silly things…He was telling the truth and I accused him of lying…Fuck…" She finished with a groan followed by a few escaped sobs.

I put my arm around her comfortingly, cause I knew how it felt when someone you trust just abuses it. You feel like shit, that's what you feel like.

"Well, you were too good for Jacob anyway. He was an ass if he picked Tanya over you. You're so much more clever, more beautiful, more funny…just…more. You're a better person than she is - trust me, I know."

She let out a giggle, leaning into me like she would Jasper. I savoured the moment. She sighed loudly.

"Why aren't we friends again?" she asked, like she needed reminding.

"Cause I'm an ass," I scoffed.

"Not right now you're not. You're all right at the minute. Right now, I could be friends with you."

I smiled and I squeezed her arm, because friends was a perfect step in the right direction. I was finally getting somewhere.

"We can do friends, I think," I told her, my voice fervent so she couldn't doubt it.

"Friends sounds good to me," she agreed, snuggling into me since she was pretty fucking freezing.

Inside, I was doing a little victory dance in celebration - Bella and I were actually going somewhere.

* * *

**Confusing? Yeah, I know I worry too much. **

**I hope you're all njoying this...Cause I don't want to mess it up and you all be angry with me. =|**

**Review, please? They're better than snuggling with Edward...Ooofft...**

**Oh, and I have a poll if you want to do it. I's not to do with this story, but just as a writer in general. You don't have to do it but...yeah.**

**(PS. Sorry Jacob lovers. But if it's any consolation, he does appear in the story again. [: )**

**Next chapter: _Bold as Love (_John Mayer_) -_ _Jasper has to deal with his conscience and he's tired of pretending. Oh, you get to see a jealous Bella, too. =O_**


	11. Bold As Love

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough, it's not mine. Hence why this is fanfiction. :P**

**Updated quickly again! Woo! THANK YOU to those who are reading this story. I'm forever in your debt, m'lovlies.**

**Oh, and by the way - in my mind, Tanya looks like Ashely Tisdale. **

**Hope you enjoy this! (And also, Bella is meant to be dramatic in this chapter. She feels awful.) ... :)**

* * *

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up knowing something big had happened yesterday. I struggled to remember what in my sleepy state, but when it hit me, it hit like a ton of bricks: Jacob. What a fucking ass. Quite honestly, I couldn't give a shit about him anymore. Tanya, however…If she thought she was getting off this lightly then she could think again. Jacob had lost me and his punishment was that knowledge, plus Emmett's wrath. I knew Em and Jacob were friends, but I think Emmett favoured me about him…I hoped so, anyway.

Oh god, and I'd yelled at Jasper. He probably hated me right now. I said some fucked up things - I told him he shouldn't be jealous of mine and Jacob's relationship, and our relationship was crumbling slowly. To be fair, it was. He didn't come to my house after school like he used to, he glared at me and Jacob when we were together, he shot daggers at me whenever I texted Jacob, he didn't hug me whenever I leant on him…it really fucking upset me. He was probably one of the only people who could hurt me, and he could hurt me just by not smiling at me in the morning. I was loosing my best friend, and I'd made it worse by saying all those things…I accused him of lying, and he wasn't. What the fuck was I going to do?

The morning was bright and sunny, which was a rarity it Forks. I shoved some denim shorts on with a blue tank top along with my Wayfarers. I considered taking a jacket with me incase it did start raining, but I thought that might jinx it, so I braved it without one. I heard Alice honk melodiously, and I grabbed the toast straight from the toaster, flipping it from my left to right hand due to the heat and ran out the door, my bag and my toast all in my hands - I must've looked terribly flustered, since Alice started laughing.

"Shut up, I'm running a bit late," I muttered.

"That's fine. How are you, Bells?" she asked carefully and sincerely.

I sighed. "Not 100% fantastic, but…I'm okay."

She smiled kindly at me, hopefully not pitying me, though. I decided we needed a change in direction.

"How was last night? With Emmett?"

To my surprise, she flushed a little upon his name. Fuck, what'd they done?

"Alice…What happened?" I asked cautiously. She flushed a deeper shade of red, worthy of me.

"Well," she said slowly, dragging it out to postpone her answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes, clearly giving up. "We fucked for the first time, okay? Only it really wasn't just fucking…It was just…more."

I tried to hold back a smile at little Alice, all flustered over her first love. She was just too freaking adorable.

"Awwww," I cooed, to which she shot me a look that said 'shut up now, or else'. It hurt me just a little that Jacob and I had never reached that stage - we just fucked, not made love. But then again, I didn't believe in love, so how could I make love if it was all a load of shit to me? But I did believe in love when in literature. Hell, how could anyone doubt Romeo and Juliet?

Alice sighed impatiently at me. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it. It's something I'd rather keep between me and Emmett, if that's okay?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "No worries, Al. I'm just happy for you. And Emmett. You're so cute together."

She smiled properly at me, teeth and all, her eyes glittering with happiness. She just radiated it from her, like the sun radiated heat.

We arrived at school in no time, and we saw Emmett waiting for Alice, and he was with Jasper. It was sink or swim time.

We approached them, Alice running up to Emmett and hugging him tightly, leaving Jasper alone with me. I figured he wasn't going to talk first, and the best thing I should say is:

"I'm sorry."

He turned to look at me, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but I'd not done yet. I needed him to understand.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. Really, I am. I didn't mean to shout at you yesterday. I mean, you were just trying to help and all I did was turn into Bella the Bitch. You we're so right about Jacob - we're really over for good. I saw him kissing Tanya last night. Look, Jazz, you're my best friend and I should've known you wouldn't have lied to me, and I should always believe you. I didn't and I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry for just ditching you to be with Jacob, and I really missed you. We seem to have…drifted apart a bit, and I really don't want that to be because of me, because you're my best friend, Jasper. I just…I love you, and I shouldn't have said what I said. And if our relationship is struggling, it's completely my fault." I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead in anger directed to myself. "I really shouldn't have doubted you. I'm such a fuck up…"

I was rambling a little now, more like thinking aloud than apologising to Jasper. I hoped he would forgive me in time, because I know he thought I didn't trust him. Hell, I hadn't. I'd trusted Jacob over him, and that was pretty inexcusable.

I chanced to look at Jasper and, thankfully, he didn't look mad at me. He looked…upset. And kind of guilty. Pah, trust Jasper to turn it around so it felt like his fault.

"Jasper, don't try and take any blame for this, whatsoever. It was all me, kay?"

His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, something important, but he just snapped it shut and nodded mutely. I frowned slightly, and smiled without really meaning it, since I felt like I'd lost him as my best friend. My shoulders slumped and I started to walk off to my first lesson past Jasper, feeling deflated. As I passed him, I felt something grab my hand and twist me around. Jasper stood there, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"It's fine, Bella. Just…don't not trust me again, okay? I always trust you, and you should trust me. Yeah?" His voice sounded strained…like he was lying. Fuck, Bella - how could you even think that?

I nodded at his words, promising myself that I would always trust Jasper from now on, no matter what he said. He opened his arms for a hug and I gladly ran into them, blissful that he'd forgiven me.

"So you broke up?" he asked. I nodded into his chest, feeling the anger for both Jacob and Tanya flare through me. Jasper didn't say anything, just squeezed me a little before letting me go. I waved goodbye to him, noticing that Emmett and Alice had fucked off somewhere, and trudged off to my next lesson.

As I passed a set of lockers, I saw Edward being cornered by none other than Miss Home Wrecker herself. I was quite amazed at Edward last night - he was so nice, so understanding. He made me feel…wanted. So to see him utterly helpless at the hands of Tanya was pretty bad karma. I saw her trail her home-wrecking fingers up his abs and wrap around his waist tightly - she looked like she'd caught her prey. I felt a surge of something really fucking weird flow through my body which I then identified to be…jealousy. Why the fuck was I jealous? Edward and I were just friends - literally. We'd just decided to be friends last night instead of anything more or anything less, so why in God's name did I feel jealous that Tanya was feeling Edward up? I was fucked if I knew.

So instead of dwelling upon it, I decided I'd save Edward from the skank's clutches. I approached them, grabbed her bleached hair and yanked on it hard. She screeched a little, bringing her hands up to try and disentangle my fingers, but I just held on tighter.

"Bella?! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at me.

"Fuck all compared to what you did to me," I told her, roughly letting go of her hair. She gingerly brought her hands to massage her scalp, like I'd ripped out all her hair. I rolled my eyes at her melodramatic nature.

"It wasn't just me. It was Jacob too! Why aren't you more pissed at him?"

"Oh, trust me, I am. But I'm going to let Emmett deal with him. Now, I am the female equivalent to Emmett for you. You piss me off in any way, shape, or form, I will personally make your life a living hell. That's a promise. Now, just…shoo. Nobody wants you here right now. Right, Edward?" I turned to look at his shocked face as he nodded fervently. I looked back at Tanya, grinning at her, feeling smug as she glared at me and walked off, still rubbing her head.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward said, smirking. "I didn't really expect that."

"That's me: full of surprises," I said weakly, leaning against the lockers with him.

"That's what's intriguing about you," he muttered, smiling at me. I smiled back at him because, fuck, his smile was contagious. I'd not noticed before since I had been too busy hating his guts.

"Shut up," I said, still smiling so it came out completely harmless, without any venom in my voice at all. I started walking off to my next lesson when I heard Edward call my name.

"Bella! When's that Biology paper due?"

"Tomorrow," I shouted back, stopping to turn around to face him. He jogged over to me so he didn't have to shout across the hall anymore.

"Shit. Have you done yours?" I nodded in response.

"Ahh, fuck. Guess I'm not going to see Emmett and Jasper play tonight."

Ah yes, another soccer game was on tonight. They'd both remembered this time, and, naturally, we were all invited. I sighed as I remembered Edward and Emmett were good friends these days and he probably really wanted to support Em.

"Come over to my house later. I'll help you, then we can go to the soccer match together. Sound okay?"

He beamed at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a lifesaver."

"Don't call me Isabella again, or I'll never help you with Biology homework. Now, I'm going to carry on with my education, if you don't mind…"

And with that I turned on my heel and walked off to my favourite lesson Psychology.

* * *

JPOV

I was such a bastard, to be honest. A guilt-ridden bastard who's also the biggest fuck-faced moron in the history of fuck-faced morons. I cannot believe I lied to Bella the first time, not to mention the second time. After she'd apologised to me and drove the guilt-knife deeper into my stomach, I said the worst thing I could have said at that moment: I made her feel worse. I have no idea what came over me, but she was just so…calm, considerate and flustered when she felt guilty and…well, I just wanted to keep onto that for as long as possible. With hindsight, I was a dick. I am a dick.

I watched Bella walked off to her lesson as I frantically searched for a way to get out of this guilt pit and web of lies I'd made.

But overruling all my guilt and my conscience was a little voice that was screaming in my head, 'Jasper, she's not tied down. You can tell her!'

The little voice made me smile as I walked to my lesson. I turned the corner, narrowly avoiding the string of lockers in my way, when I saw Edward and Bella talking to each other, leaning against the lockers, looking incredibly chummy. He said something to her and she smiled a blinding smile, a proper one, like she was happy. When the fuck did those two become best buds? At that moment, I decided that I despised Edward fucking Cullen.

Bella walked off but Edward shouted after her about homework of some kind. Bella had probably already done it cause she was so clever…too fucking clever to be with the likes of someone like him who only wanted her for one thing. Edward jogged cockily over to her and she must've said something he liked cause when she walked off and he turned around to walk into the classroom just down the hall, he had a fucking huge grin on his face.

The minute he walked into the classroom I sprang to life. I frantically searched the corridors to find the one person I could talk to about all this. I found her attached to Mike in the middle of the hallway. I cleared my throat as I approached and they separated.

"Rosalie," I said through gritted teeth, "we need to talk."

She rolled her eye at me before winking her goodbyes at Mike and following me.

"What?" she asked, surprisingly happy. It seemed everyone was fucking happy these days.

"You said I would have no fucking competition from Edward."

"You won't."

"No, I do. They're freaking best friends now. He's walking away from her grinning like mad, and she's smiling in fucking ecstasy in his presence. Trust me, I have competition. She's broke up with Jacob, but now…I'm just…so unbelievably fucked, Rosalie."

Her face looked pissed.

"They're friends?" she asked. I nodded my head. Her eyes betrayed her calm exterior as they flashed with anger and annoyance.

"That complicates stuff. No worries, though - Bella won't do anything with him. She knows he's only after sex, and she's not easy, or stupid. You fucking love her, Jasper. Edward can't compete with that. Don't worry about it. I'm working on Eddie, he'll go off Bella. I promise."

And before I could say anything in protest, she walked of, a natural sway in her hips as she walked. I groaned at the whole situation with Bella and walked off to English.

* * *

BPOV

The ret of the day passed without significance, except for numerous text messages from Jacob apologising and asking to see me and call me and whatever the fuck else. I just deleted all the texts from him without replying but once I told Alice about him contacting me, I guessed she called him or something because he stopped texting after Lunch. I owed Alice big time.

When I walked out I found Edward waiting for me, leaning against his car. He gestured for me to grab a ride with him, so I shouted Alice over and told her I'd see her that night at the soccer game. She gladly agreed, telling me she was going to Emmett's anyway. She eyed me curiously before departing. I wandered back over to Edward and climbed into his already started car.

"Where do you live again?" he asked, smirking a little. I think his smirk just came naturally to him…

I gave him instructions all the way to my house, and we argued a little over my poor navigating skills. After I'd shouted 'no, you're other left' at least three times, he'd become a little exasperated with me. We finally made it to my house, though, and we found it surprisingly occupied, since Rosalie's car was in the driveway.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"She does live here, y'know."

"Yes, but she's usually at Mike's," I informed him, climbing out the car and walking towards my door. I opened it and rolled my eyes at the dramatic sight before me: Rosalie and Mike sucking face on the sofa - nice. I shook my had and walked upstairs to my room, dragging Edward along with me. We entered my bedroom and, oddly, he walked straight over to my music collection.

"Wow, this is just the same as last time I was in here. But you have some new albums now…For Emma, Forever Ago? What's that like, then?"

"Bon Iver is just…genius. I love him. The album is fantastic. Put it on, if you want," I told him, gesturing to the stereo in the corner of the room. He took the CD from it's case and inserted it into the player. Flume blared out, setting a calming pace for homework.

"Come on then, Ass-ward," I smiled at his nickname to let him know that I didn't meant it in a malicious way, "let's get studying."

**********************************************************************************************************************

An hour later, Edward's homework was done and it was pretty fucking fantastic if I do say so myself. The soccer game was in twenty minutes and we had yet to drive to school. Plus, I had to get changed into something else, knowing Alice would murder me if I went wearing the same clothes. Edward had been let off the hook since he'd been at my house. Unfair, or what?

"What about this top? No, that's too tight for a soccer game…"

"Bella, it's just a game. Just wear what you're wearing now." Edward was laid across my bed, hands behind head, looking amused at me going to pieces over clothes.

"I can't! Alice'll kill me. Help me, Edward! For God's sake and mine, help me!" I begged.

He chuckled at me before pulling himself up and walking over to me and my wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of black denim shorts that I'd bought years ago so were now a little small, with a t-shirt that said 'make love not war' on, which I actually kinda loved.

"There. Wear that. And if Alice has a problem, you can just blame me and I'll take the shit for you."

That was brave, because I knew from experience how serious Alice was about clothes. And shoes. And accessories.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned at me. "I loved the album. I'm going to have to borrow it."

I smiled at him and stumbled my way into the bathroom to get changed, struggling a little to get the jeans over my ass that had grown over the last two years - shocker. I felt very bare and exposed in this but decided that I had no time to change now. So I grabbed my make up bag from the cabinet (it only had in about three products) and applied a little mascara and eyeliner, followed by some strawberry lip balm. I tipped my head upside down, trying to gain volume, and blasted on some hairspray that Rosalie had left in here onto my roots to keep it that way. I practically ran out the bathroom, grabbed my burgundy Converse and my money before looking at Edward who'd been watching me running round like a headless chicken. His eyes were fixed on my legs. I suddenly felt really self-conscious.

"What? Do I look fat? These shorts are a little sm--"

"Shut up, Bella," Edward said seriously, but not harshly. He got up and walked to the door before turning around and saying, "You look beautiful."

I think I blushed the same colour as a tomato, as I dipped my head down and twiddled my fingers as I followed him out the room and to his car.

We arrived at school three minutes ahead of schedule, but we found out that all our friends were already there and seated. We were approaching the bleachers, laughing about the other team's mascot, when I saw someone I really, really didn't want to: Jacob. What, was he following me?

"Edward," I said, not moving my lips. "Hold my hand, now."

"What?" he asked, confused. But then he saw Jacob walking towards us, having not noticed us yet, and he understood. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him, so our sides were nearly touching. Just as Jacob looked at us and his expression turned to one of shock and determination, Edward leant down to whisper, "you really do look absolutely stunning right now," in my ear, which, of course, made me flush and giggle a little, and he brought our entwined hands up to kiss my knuckles gently. Naturally, I flushed even more, but inside I was smirking right at Jacob, sticking my tongue out at him. I looked up to find that Jacob was staring at us, and the look of determination was long gone. I didn't even acknowledge him as we walked past him, and I made a mental note to tell Emmett about him if Alice hasn't already.

As soon as we were out of sight, I sighed and turned to thank Edward, and began to remove his hand, but he just held it tighter, not looking at me and he carried on walking up the stairs to meet our friends. I shrugged it off, not really caring we were holding hands, since it was the least I could do after he helped me out back there - this was my thank you.

* * *

JPOV

I'd been wallowing in my guilt all day, and my anger went through the roof when I saw Bella getting into Edward's car after school. But, as my punishment for lying told me too, I gritted my teeth and vowed I would tell Bella my feelings after the soccer game tonight. Maybe before. I don't know - I hadn't worked out the details yet. I had absolutely no idea what I would say, but it would be something from the heart and I'd tell her the truth about my feelings. A small part of me wanted to tell her all about my lying, but then the selfish and evil part of me told that part to shut the fuck up because Bella would do pretty much anything to 'redeem herself', even though I was the one that needed to redeem myself. But I'd do that by being everything Bella deserved…after I'd expressed my love, of course.

Before the soccer game started tonight, Emmett and the rest of the team had been trying to snap me out of my mood but to no avail. I just felt like I needed to tell her how I felt, and I needed to tell her now.

But instead, I just sucked it up, and played to the best of my ability on the field. When I walked on to play, I didn't do my usual scan of he crowd looking for my friends, I just kept my head down and watched my feet walk towards the place they had to be.

The game seemed to drag on. I didn't do much unless I absolutely had to, and when I did, my movements were only half hearted. When it had finally finished and we had won, despite my lack of effort, the team and I made our way to get showered and changed. Everyone was celebrating but I was just dreading what I was about to do, and I was trying to psych myself up for it. By the time we left the changing room, I was all ready to tell Bella, confident as to what I was going to say and do.

I followed Emmett to where we found Alice waiting halfway up the bleachers, alone. I frowned at this as she threw her arms around her boyfriend congratulating him. She hugged me too but I didn't give my all into the hug since I was more absorbed in wondering where Bella was.

"Thanks, Alice. Do you know where Bella is? Is she okay?"

"Relax, Jazz. She's gone to get away from the crowds. You know how she is with vast numbers of people."

I nodded once before going to the place where I knew she'd be: behind the science buildings, where no one would venture. She really disliked a large number of people around her. God, I love her.

I ran to the building, even though I was pretty shattered from the game. When I turned the corner, lit by the dim street lamps so you could see, but it was a little dark still, I stopped so suddenly I nearly tripped up backwards.

I felt my whole world come crashing down. I felt tears of anger sting my eyes. I felt my heart fucking break.

Because there was Bella and Edward locked in a kiss full of passion and heat. It turned out Edward was competition, and I'd lost.

* * *

**Aw. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.  
For those of you who are JxB, all I'm going to say is remember there are other people in the story who are meddlesome. **

**Outtake for BxE kiss up on a new story. Go to my profile and scroll down. If anyone wants any other outtakes, leave it in a review/PM. :)**

**Yeah, and reviews are running low! :( I'm not going to blackmail you or anything, don't worry - I'm not that evil, but reviews do make me smile and I'm a selfish bugger. It's a good deed. And good karma. :)**

**Next chapter: _Out From Under (Britney Spears) - Rosalie's plan goes into action. Enough said. (Not too much drama though since the last few chapters have been drama full...I think their lives need a break. Maybe...Or it might have drama in it. I just don't know yet! =O )_**


	12. Out From Under

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Hence the fan part of fanfiction. **

**Okay...Sorry the for the wait. I was revelling in my new found freedom from school. Plus, I only have two more exams left on Monday and Tuesday, so! YAY! **

**I hope you like this chapter. It's not got too much drama in it, but hopefully there's enough! It's a little short too...but if you want to know why, see end.**

**Everyone: I HAVE A BETA! :O Her name is Kittycullen16 - she's on my favourite authors list - check out her story A Fever You Can't Sweat Out - it's awesome. Thank you so much for helping me out with this chapter. Sorry it took me a while, and thanks for putting up with my random rambling and outbursts. ;)**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

BPOV

When we eventually pulled apart, the consequences of my actions hit me. Rosalie really liked Edward. But then, she was with Mike, so she couldn't care that much, right? I opened one eye slowly to see Edward staring down at me, his eyes mixed with amusement and lust. I cleared my throat suggestively and he took a step back. I quickly swiped my hands across my tear stained cheeks to rid them of the moisture, and looked up at him, wondering what the fuck would happen now.

"So…" I hedged, my eyes darting around our surroundings awkwardly. He smiled at me before laughing.

"What?" I asked, feeling irritated that all he could do was laugh - especially when I was making a fucking effort. He stopped, but not before letting two chuckles slip through his lips, and he looked back at me.

"Sorry, Bells, it's just you look like you've committed a deadly sin. Kissing me wasn't that bad was it?" he teased. I playfully glared at him, before shrugging noncommittally. He shot me a look that suggested he didn't believe my nonchalance.

I giggled a little.

"No, it wasn't _that _bad…I guess," I added on for his benefit, sighing to make my voice sound aloof, when really I just wanted to scream "Fuck no, it wasn't bad! The exact opposite actually!", but his ego was big enough as it was; I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Hmm…Maybe you need a replay…" he said, stalking nearer once more. How could I refuse?

His lips touched mine again and, once more, the butterflies in my stomach reacted like they'd just had uppers. When he pulled away, I let out a sigh of happiness, from both his kissing skills and the fact that I'd almost forgotten about Jacob. Now all I had to deal with was Jasper…

"What's going to happen now?" I asked warily.

"Well…Whatever you want, really. I really wouldn't mind carrying this on, but if you just want to forget it happened I can do that too…"

I immediately bristled. "No, I don't want to forget it!"

He smirked at me before throwing his arm over me and leading me back to the exit, since the game was surely finished by now.

"Well, we'll just see where it goes. But for now, you're not allowed to kiss anybody else. I want that pleasure for myself," he said, leaning down to kiss the corner of my mouth. Tease.

"I'm not _allowed_?" I joked, because I knew he didn't mean it in a controlling dominating way. Not that I'd mind that…_Focus, Bella!_

"No, you're not. You're now mine to do with what I please," he purred, leaning down in my ear so his lips grazed it ever so slightly. _Fuck. Me. Sideways. _I actually shivered due to his words, but Edward assumed I was cold so he began rubbing my arm over and over again like before. We eventually reached the soccer field but we found it deserted. I frowned in confusion, since we hadn't been gone that long, but my frown turned upside down when I saw Alice, Emmett and Jasper waiting for us in the corner of the field. We walked over (well, I practically skipped I was so freaking happy), smiling our asses off. Alice being All-knowing-Alice gasped.

"Oh my God, what happened with the two of you?" she said, looking from Edward's jacket around my shoulder to our interlocked hands to our shit-eating grins.

"Well…We might be sort of a…thing," Edward told her slowly.

"What kind of thing?" she said quickly, almost bouncing in place. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from jumping. "A boyfriend-girlfriend kind of things, or an I-just-want-to-have-sex-with-you thing?"

"Um…" I mumbled. "The… first one?" I said it slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable drama surrounding this, but it came out like a question; mainly because I didn't know which one it was yet.

She squealed in true Alice fashion and broke free of Emmett's subtle restraint before leaping at me and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Alice, I didn't know you were so for this…I thought you hated your brother," I said lowly in her ear., so Edward didn't hear.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him being a playboy. But I think he really likes you, y'know. And you won't take shit from him, so I can't complain."

I chuckled. "Well, if he does fuck me about, you'll be the first one I come to about revenge…" I trailed of suggestively. She laughed delicately in my ear before pulling away.

"Edward, I hope you know what you're doing…" Alice said menacingly.

I expected him to flinch or argue, but instead he just laughed lightly before punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Of course I do, Lil Sis…You're forgetting who your dear brother is," he smirked. It was only as I laughed at them that I remembered Jasper was stood to the side, watching our exchange, his face emotionless. I sneakily shrugged off Edward's arm but I sent him a small smile and a wink so I didn't hurt his feelings, and wandered over to Jasper.

"Hey, Jazz!" I sang, still on my high.

"Hi," he replied, bluntly. I was sort of shocked by his tone, which suggested he was annoyed and upset and just…not Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked sincerely.

He sighed, averting his eyes to the sky that was now only lit by the stars and the moon.

"Nothing, Bella."

"No, something's wrong, so tell m--"

"I'm fine, Bella." His voice was harsh and his jaw was clenched.

I stared at him in shock before I cleared my throat gently.

"You know my favourite Friends episode, right? The one where Ross keeps telling everyone he's fine? In the end, it turned out he wasn't, Jasper. I'm not stupid - I know something is wrong. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But I'm your best friend - you _should_ tell me, and I can help."

His eyes came back up to gaze into mine. He looked devastated; like someone had died. It left me feeling helpless and fearful for him. I didn't have a fucking clue what was wrong. He'd just won the game, he was still getting good grades. His life was great.

His voice sounded gritty when he spoke.

"You can't help, Bella. Goodnight."

And then he walked past us all, ignoring everyone's shouts asking him what was wrong. They all turned to face me again, and their expressions turned into ones of surprise. Edward jogged lightly over before pulling me into a hug. I felt something drizzle down my face before I realised it was a tear.

Edward said nothing whist he held me, and Alice rubbed my back gently, and Emmett tried to make me laugh. He eventually came out with a crude joke about a nun that made me giggle a little, and his face turned happy and smug.

Edward drove me home, and he departed with a tender kiss, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I walked like a zombie up to my room, my actions robotic as I got ready for bed. As I laid under my duvets, my mind raced over everything that had happened tonight: the game, the kiss, and Jasper. His face floated through mine more than once, and all I saw was his face, and the look on it. It felt like my heart was breaking - I hated seeing my best friend upset.

* * *

EPOV

The days following the soccer game were confusing. Bella was distant and down about something, and I had a feeling it was related to Jasper. He didn't sit with us at lunch like normal, he didn't talk to hardly anyone. In fact, the only person he did talk to was Rosalie. He talked to her when they passed in the corridor, and they gave each other fleeting looks in the classes they shared. I don't think they realised we noticed, but we all did. We did not, however, talk about it. Alice always shot me a look that suggested I talked to Bella about what was wrong with Jasper, but I doubted she knew, which was surprising since they were best friends.

Bella and I were taking things slow. I didn't know what I wanted out of our relationship, and I don't thinks she did either. I wanted sex, but I also wanted…more. She wasn't someone I pulled a fuck-and-run on. She was worth more than that; better than it. But I didn't know how to be enough for her. She deserved someone who would wait on her hand and foot, who could love her and give her whatever she wanted. I couldn't do any of those things. I could just give her me, even though that was hardly anything special.

Our relationship (if you can call it that) was talked about wherever we went. Everyone in school was shocked Bella could even be in a relationship, and people were surprised I managed to settle with one girl. Even if I had only been here a few weeks, everyone knew I had a reputation. Alice was a little sceptical about us at first, but when she found out we'd not had sex, she was convinced.

Yes, that's right - Bella and I had not had sex. That was what everyone, including Alice and Emmett, were most shocked at. I felt a little insulted that they thought I couldn't control myself, but then I realised I deserved their disbelief. I did not want to press the matter with Bella whilst she was upset, so instead we settled for kisses. She didn't seem like she gave her everything in the kisses, and they all lacked the passion we had shared at the soccer game. I just sat back, smiled, and put up with it, because who was I to force her into anything? I may be a dick, but I wasn't that much of one.

Precisely four days after the game, I promised to pick Bella up from her house, along with Rosalie, since Alice stayed at Emmett's and Mike was out of town. I didn't mind picking Rosalie up, to be fair. She'd been all right for the past few days - ever since she apologised to me. So we weren't best friends or anything, but we weren't uncivil. After all, she was my girlfriend's sister.

After I honked my horn, Bella emerged first, wearing her usual skinny jeans and hoodie with Converse. Her hair was up off her face with a few tendrils hanging down, framing her face. Rosalie came out the door after, and I had to do a double take. Instead of the usual mini skirt with revealing top, she wore dark grey skinny jeans with high heels so her legs looked long, but not sluttish like usual. She wore a floaty white top that revealed her collar bone and a hint of cleavage, but the fact that it didn't cling made it conservative. She paired it with wavy hair, and it looked like she wasn't wearing as much make up as usual. She looked so…different. In fact, she looked better. She looked beautiful. As she walked to the passenger side to climb in behind Bella she gave me a small smile, which was unlike Rosalie. Usually she'd either look at me disgusted or wink flirtatiously. I returned the smile slowly, not taking my eyes off her. Bella had climbed in next to me and was looking at me, waiting for me to acknowledge her.

"Hey, Bells," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She looked a little put out that I hadn't kissed her on her lips, but right now, all I could think about was the smile Rosalie gave me, which was mildly off-putting. A small part of me was screaming '_Dude, you just got Bella. You didn't want Rosalie. What the fuck are you doing?!_' but the part of me that saw what Rosalie looked like today just overruled the little annoying scream.

Damn my fucked-up mind.

All the way to school, I couldn't stop looking in my rear-view mirror at Rosalie. She just kept looking out the window, looking a little upset, but mainly contemplative. She was like a siren to me at this precise moment. When we arrived at school, she quickly hopped out and ran over to Mike, jumping up at him, wrapping her legs around his hips, and she kissed him full on the mouth. I felt a flare of jealousy roll through me, but I quickly shoved that away when I saw the look Bella was giving me.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head a little but continued staring at me like she was trying to hear my thoughts.

"Nothing," she muttered before walking off into school. I followed her, slipping my hand through hers. I squeezed it gently, but she did not return it. I decided I better be extra nice today.

And I was. All day I held her books, walked her to her lessons and told her how beautiful she was, but she just smiled a little at me whenever I did anything, and she kept looking at me like she was trying to decide something, or trying to figure out what was going on in my head.

When I took the sisters home after school that day, I made sure I kept my eyes on the road and not on Rosalie. But when she asked to be dropped off at Mike's, I had to look. She had this smile on her face like she was conspiring something…maybe something with Mike. I immediately became jealous again at the thought of the two of them. I complied and dropped her off at his house, and she gave me a small thank you and a goodbye when she went.

Bella and I drove back to her house that was still empty until tomorrow when her parents got back from France. Bella hadn't spent any of her money they had left her, saying she would save it for her college tuition fee, which I thought was very sensible.

We walked into the neat house, her first and me following her. After I'd shut the door. I turned around to face her, and she leapt on me, wrapping her small legs around my hips like Rosalie had done with Mike earlier. Her mouth attacked mine, kissing me with a need, a desire. She kissed me with passion. I realised she wanted me to respond with the same amount of enthusiasm so I gripped onto the underside of her legs and kissed her right back, only pulling apart for air, and even then I planted kisses along her neck. She hopped down after a few minutes, grabbed my hand and led me to upstairs to her room, closing the door with a slam behind her. I guess my niceness for the day paid off…

**************************************************************************************************************************

When it was time for me to leave her house, I kissed her forehead and hauled myself off her bed, trying to find my clothes. After locating them and pulling them on quickly, I said my goodbyes and walked out her door and down the stairs.

I was just about to walk out the front door when I realised Rosalie was sat in the kitchen, eating some cereal. I stopped and walked back over to her, taking in her appearance. She had removed all her make up, and was now wearing some baggy pyjamas with some fluffy slippers. She looked cute as hell.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

She looked up from eyeing her cereal with a smile.

"Hey….You leaving?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I need to get home. Did you enjoy yourself at Mike's?"

I had to know so this jealousy didn't eat me alive - she needed to put me out of my misery.

She pulled a face. "Kind of…I'm thinking of ending…whatever it is we are. He's…well, he's taking it too far. I like him, but I don't see myself loving him. I shouldn't be with someone who deserves to be loved when I can't give that…do you know what I mean?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

She nodded, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"He should be with someone who can love him. I'm not that girl. If I need anyone it'll be someone who knows I don't fall in love."

I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. I related everything she was saying with Bella - Bella needed someone better than I.

I cleared my throat. "I better get going, Rosalie. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She smiled at me, looking like an angel.

"Sure. Bye Edward."

I waved at her before walking out of the house, and into my car.

It had been an interesting day…

* * *

**I know this story has an M rating, but that's mainly for language. I don't know if any of you wanted a lemon for this but since I'm only a teenager, it'd be kind of weird for me to write. But if anyone wanted one, as an outtake maybe, I'm willing to give it a shot, but I'll probably butcher it. Leave it in a review if you wish.**

**I'm going to warn you all now that for the next three chapters, I'm going to be throwing so much drama at you, you all won't know what's hit you. Seriously, it's just drama drama drama. Then a bit of fun...**

**If any of you are feling bored at any given point, you can have a gander at my new story if you want? Bet On It - it's not amazing, but if you want something to read, please do.**

**If anyone is very for JxB or BxE then I have a poll that I will use to decide what the coupling will be. Vote if you want your pair to win. :P**

**Review please! You all beat my review target, and I loved reading every single one. Seriously. Thank you so much. Fancy trying to beat yourselves?  
Remember the good karma from last time...? Has it come back to any of you? :P If not, don't rush fate, okay? Remember to check out my beta's story! ;)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing (if you did...and please forgive my huge AN lol).**


	13. Tears Dry On Their Own

**Disclaimer: Nicht mine.**

**Hiiiii. I'm sorry for the wait. I've been sleeping excessively, and it was my prom tonight! Awwww! Everyone looked like princesses...except the guys...**

**THANK YOU to my lovely lovely beta, kittycullen16. I owe you, :D**

**Anyway! Here it is! Better late than never, right? **

* * *

BPOV

I awoke the next morning, a Saturday, to raised voices, followed by shh-ing noises. I sat up, bringing my hand to my head to try and flatten out my hair but I knew from the start it was a failed attempt. I blinked twice before I remembered the previous night. Edward and I had sex for the first time. I felt fucking awful about it. I was only doing it to spite Rosalie. I needed to feel wanted once again. I'd seen the way he looked at my sister and it made me uncomfortable. He'd spent weeks trying to get me, but once he had me, he just turned his attention elsewhere - using and abusing. I felt ridiculous, stupid and humiliated by it all. I just let him into my life without another thought upon it, trusting him completely with everything.

I sighed and hauled my pathetic ass off the bed to see who was making all the fucking noise. I recognized the voices immediately: mom and dad. They must've returned early this morning when we were in bed because I never heard them come in last night. I was about to creep down the stairs when I tripped over something. I landed with a thud but I doubt mom and dad heard, due to the size of the house plus their incessant shouting. I looked behind me as I sat up to see Rosalie huddled in the corner, looking at me with apologetic eyes. She looked like hell. She was still wearing her pyjamas from last night, but today her face was blotchy and her eyes bloodshot and watery: she'd been crying. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but she brought a finger to her lips, signaling me to shut up. She quickly dodged her eyes to the stairs and back to me.

"Something's wrong," she whispered to me, hugging her legs tighter to her.

I frowned at her.

"What kind of something?"

"Their holiday wasn't…productive. Bells," she breathed, "I think they might be divorcing." Her voice broke at the end before she started a new round of tears, hanging her head between her knees. I shuffled over next to her and hugged her tightly to me, forgetting yesterday and all the other times she had been a conniving bitch. At the end of the day, she was my sister, my family, my blood. I was sure after today everything would go back to normal, and we'd both fight and hate each others guts, but right now she needed me. I just held her whilst she sobbed into my arms, I let a few tears roll down my face but I didn't want to surrender my strength around her. I knew she loved mom and dad equally and thought they were faultless, whereas I knew better. I saw how they left us alone all the time and how neither of them really cared - but she didn't.

"How many?!" We heard mom screech downstairs, making both Rosalie and I flinch.

We did not hear my father's response so we didn't know if he replied or not. At least now we new what was wrong - she'd found out about all his affairs. I took a deep breath trying to regain my calmness, when all I really wanted to do was run downstairs and hit my father repeatedly for betraying my mom's trust, for breaking her heart. What a fucking asshole. I certainly know who I'd pick out of the two if I had to…

"I guess she found out then," Rose whispered into my shoulder. I nodded mutely in response, not trusting my voice. I reached my arm up to rub away the tears that were skimming down the bridge of my nose and my cheekbones. I released Rosalie and tucked my knees in to my chest and hugged them tightly, rocking forward and backwards slightly.

This was just another thing that was on my already piled up plate. First Jasper hating me for some unfathomable reason, then Edward taking affection to Rosalie and now my parents were splitting up. This just wasn't my week at all.

I decided I needed to sort things out. I figured I'd start with Jasper since he was probably the most important one out of them.

I forced myself to stand up, ignoring Rosalie's hisses asking me where I was going and stalked to my room to get dressed. I didn't bother trying to look nice, shoving on my usual skinny jeans and hoodie. I didn't bother brushing my hair or putting make up on since I knew Jasper wouldn't care whatsoever. I didn't want to brave it downstairs so I crept out my bedroom window and down the drainpipe that ran alongside my window. I ran through the gate in the back garden and walked quickly over to Jasper's house. I knew my way, including all the shortcuts, like the back of my hand. I reached his house in no time and I took three deep breaths before knocking on the door, something I wasn't used to. I'd usually just walk in like I resided there and call out something clichéd.

Jasper answered the door, his hair messy and still wearing his pyjamas - he must've just woke up. When he saw me, his face dropped impossibly further and his eyes turned cold and uninviting.

"What?" he asked monotonously, his eyes not even looking at me, but just past my head like he couldn't bare the sight of me. I felt a pang in my chest at this.

"I just…I needed to talk to you," I told him quietly.

"About what?" His voice was still callous.

"Everything," I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on my feet, wondering if he'd invite me in.

He did not say anything, just stood there looking past me. The silence was overwhelming.

"My parent's are going to divorce, I think…" I said, needing to break this horrible quiet.

His eyes hardened even more.

"What and the first place you come is here?! Am I just your go-to-guy? Someone who will listen to you incessant whining about how fucked up your life is when you don't have anyone else to talk to? Where's Edward today, Bella? Hmm?"

I took a small step back from him in shock and I felt my jaw drop open and my face twist in hurt, and then it tensed into anger.

"No, Jasper, you're not my go-to-guy. You're my best friend. Or at least I thought so…But clearly my 'incessant whining' was too much for you to listen to. I'm sorry you've wasted nine years of your life listening to it and hanging out with me when you should've been with someone better. More upbeat, whose life is just fucking perfect. I think Rosalie might be looking for a friend. Oh wait, you're already chumming up aren't you? Replacing me that quickly?" I snapped at him, venting my anger upon him.

"You replaced me before that, Bella. So go on…Fuck off and run along with Edward. I hope you have a fucking fabulous life together! I can't be dealing with your shit anymore." And then he slammed the door really fucking hard in my face. I kicked the door once in frustration whilst growling before turning on my heel and walking slowly towards my house again.

What the fuck had that been all about? I hadn't replaced him for Edward…We'd only kissed under a week ago. Jasper and Rosalie had been whispering to each other secretly, and I don't think they realized we all saw them. He hadn't spoken to me for a week for some reason which coincided with Edward. Was that why? Did he think I'd replaced him? Was he really that insecure in our friendship that he thought I'd just ditch him for another guy I'd only known for about a month? I guess so…

I arrived at home about ten minutes later having dragged my feet there and walked slower than a dehydrated tortoise. Jasper's comments were still running freely around in my head, and I was still trying to find the stimulus to his behavior, but it seemed whenever I did it linked fantastically to me kissing Edward which meant he had to be jealous that another guy was in my life. But Emmett was one of my best friends too…So what was his problem? Why did the male species have to be so fucking confusing? Society tells us females are the more complex gender, but whoever said that was a fucking male - they were the complicated ones.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today as I strolled lazily up my drive, taking my time to listen intently to any noises coming from the other side of the door - I didn't want to walk in on mom and dad yelling at each other and be the recipient of a stray plate being thrown. After double checking that I could hear nothing, I carefully walked into the house and peeked my head around the door to make sure the coast was clear. All I could see was our pristine foyer and the open planned living room. Crisis averted. The house was silence. Pure fucking golden silence. I vaguely wondered where they had transported their heated argument to and I hoped they hadn't killed each other in the short amount of time I had been gone.

Still mystified by Jasper's behavior, I poured myself some OJ and started walking upstairs. I thought I had been best friends with two guys so I could avoid unnecessary drama like this. Clearly it was just my fucking luck that I had landed with one who became whipped after three weeks and the other pretended you didn't fucking exist for no reason. Nice, Bella. Good choice.

After tripping up the goddamned stairs three times but managing to keep my drink from spilling, I wandered to Rosalie's room to make sure she was alright since she'd been a state when I'd left her. I was going to knock but then I thought she may have gone back to sleep and I didn't want to wake her, so instead I just silently creaked her door open and poked my head through.

I nearly fucking dropped my glass at what I saw.

Rosalie was leaning into Edward, her lips just millimeters away from his and he wasn't fucking pulling back. He just stayed fucking put. We'd been doing whatever the fuck we'd been doing for a grand total of 5 days, and he's already moving on, or back, to my bitch of a heartless sister. I removed my head from the room and turned back into the dull hallway. Robotically, I walked back down the stairs, managing not to trip, and placed my glass down on the counter that separated the living room to the kitchen. I spun back around and made my way to the door, my mind already made up as to where I was going. I was going somewhere where I could feel either rejection and humiliation or wanted and accepted, and that side outweighed the other.

* * *

EPOV

The morning after my weird day I decided I needed to see Bella to talk to her about her random outburst of enthusiasm in our relationship. Not that I minded it; I just didn't understand it and that made me slightly uncomfortable. I quickly got dressed and headed out my door, opting to walk to her house instead of driving there. I was all for saving the environment.

I didn't rush there as I didn't know if she would be awake as of yet. So I dawdled, but I still managed to get there within minutes. I guess it only took a maximum of ten minutes to walk anywhere in this godforsaken town. I missed New York…

When I got to her house I heard raised voices coming from the other side so I hesitantly knocked and the voices stopped abruptly. The door then got pulled open by a furious looking woman, whose hair was wild and out of place and her face was red with anger. Her lips were pursed as she looked me up and down. She then turned behind her to face the man behind her who had a sheepish expression on his chubby face, but he had the same color hair as Bella so I guessed these were her parents.

"H--" I started to introduce myself but it was drowned out by the woman screaming at her husband.

"Is he one of your accomplices?!"

Accomplices? What was the dude, a fucking spy?

I frowned at the woman but she didn't see it as she stalked towards her husband. His eyes widened as he shook his head vehemently, throwing me an apologetic look before looking at the woman with pure fear in his eyes. Yeah, you best shake your fucking head, man.

"No, Renee, I've never seen him before," he said calmly.

The woman, Renee, cackled.

"I'm sure." She then whipped around so she faced me.

"Who the hell are you then? Eavesdropping on our conversations at the front door - that's rude and I could have you arrested for trespassing."

I looked at her in amazement before my anger kicked in.

"What the f--"

"Edward?" A familiar voice came from the stairs and all three of is spun around to see Rosalie at the foot of the stairs looking worse for wear. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy like she'd been crying for hours, and she was still wearing her pyjamas but they were creased now since she was wrapping her arms around her waist like she was trying to hold herself up.

Her eyes widened as she put two and two together and realized I needed saving from the clutches of her parents. She ran over to me, unwrapped her arms and grabbed one of my hands before tugging me hurriedly up the stairs. As she pulled me into her room we heard their argument resume again and I breathed a sigh of relief that I was no longer in the middle of the battle.

"Sorry," she muttered as she let go of my hand and went to sit crossed-legged on the bed.

I shrugged to show her it didn't really matter. She sniffed once in response.

"Are you alright?" I asked with caution.

She looked at me, her eyes brimming once more with tears as she shook her head miserably, and then she burst into tears again.

"No, I'm not alright. My parents are going to fucking divorce and then I know Bella and I will have to choose between them and I don't know who I'd pick…I just don't know what to do. I mean, this might be partly my fault. I'm not exactly the easiest child to look after and to handle and I've just made it worse for them," she got out through her sobs. I hesitantly walked to the bed, sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault at all, Rosalie. Some parent's are just as fucked up as we are and they don't know how to deal with the lemons life throws at them. But instead of making fucking lemonade, they just pick the easiest route. In this case it'd be divorce. So don't blame yourself, Rosalie. Okay?"

She looked at me and nodded gently before resting her head on my shoulder and sighed. It was completely silent, which was odd. I guessed they'd moved their argument somewhere else. We just sat like that for what must've been a good ten minutes before she sat up, looking a little better. She turned her body so she was facing me. She had a blonde lock of hair stuck to the wetness her eyes had produced so I brushed it away so it didn't get in her eyes, because I knew how much that shit itched.

Before I knew what was happening she leant in toward me until her lips were right next to mine and it would only take me pouting slightly until they touched. But I didn't have to because she closed the gap, forcing her lips on mine. I froze in shock before relaxing a little and hesitantly kissing her back. Two seconds later my actions caught up with my brain and I quickly pulled away and stood up abruptly, panting.

"Rosalie...I--I can't. We've done this before and it didn't work out, and I'm with Bella now," I said, still feeling my lips tingling. "Sorry," I added on, hoping that was assuage her as I left her room and went to Bella's room. I opened the door to find it empty but the bed unmade. My brows furrowed as I walked back out and trotted downstairs and out the door, opting to walk home and come back later.

* * *

BPOV

I arrived at his house in less than five minutes. I was just going to walk in but I decided I best knock. I did so and a few seconds later showed Jasper just in his boxers, clearly halfway through getting ready. When he saw me he rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Bella, I fucking told you already, I can't be dealing with you anymo--"

I didn't get to hear the rest of his speech as I launched myself at him, covering my mouth with his, trying to feel wanted. Jasper was still my best friend, and he could make me feel good about myself which is what I needed right then. I felt him freeze for a second until he melted into my kiss and kissed be back, picking me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Who knew this would be the way he'd forgive me for whatever I did? Certainly not me. He then proceeded to carry me up the stairs into his room and I knew where this was going. I wasn't sure that this was the right way to take my mind off Edward but I couldn't stop it now. I'd initiated it. So I just let him take me to his bed where I continued to feel guilty and upset the entire time. And I didn't even feel fucking wanted at the end of it.

*************************************************************************************************************************

We laid in his bed side by side, feeling the awkwardness of what we'd just done. _What we'd just done_. Oh my fucking God what the fuck had I done? Edward kissed Rosalie and I go fuck Jasper. I was a pitiful excuse for a female and a girlfriend and a best friend and a human and everything else I classified into.

Beside me I heard Jasper sigh.

"I love you, Bella."

I froze, my eyes widening. What did he just say? He just said "I love you" and not in the friend way either. My mind whirred at what he'd just stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever, that I forgot he was waiting for me to say something back.

But what could I say? I love you in a best friend way, but that being said, great sex?

Instead, I opted to say fuck all. I remained silent as I rolled over so my back faced him, tugging the sheets closer to me as I let a silent tear roll down my face as my actions just hit me.

What had I done?

* * *

**WHOA! Did you see that coming? :O**

*****LISTEN UP FOLKS!!! I know, very very well, that this story is so freaking confusing. I'm sorry for this, but I'm going to ask you to have faith in me. Next chapter is very dramatic because it's just like BOOOM. So please, I beg of you, stick with this story ...well, you don't have to if you think it's getting ridiculous or anything...I won't hunt you down and gut you like a fish (Grinch, anyone? :D). But in about...3 chapters, everything will be smooth sailing. With drama that isnt revovled around love! :O Or, do you guys want me to write this just about the love part? Cause if you do, then I shall oblige. I just wanted the characters to grow more and to do that they need to experience some more stuff. *****

**Anyways, thank you for all your reviews and story alerts and just, well, reading this. You guys make me smile so much my cheeks hurt. **

**Keep reviewing, they inspire me, therefore I write quicker. And since I'm writing thousands of words for you next chapter, a sentence or two is nothing, right? ;)**

**Oh, and DO MY POLL if you have an opinion on the coupling for this story!!!! Because I'm basing it on that and so far Team Edward is winning!**

**Sorry for long AN...I hope you read it...Or else...**


	14. I Predict A Riot

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**Hell yeah, got this out quick, didn't I? It's my way of saying thank you (awwww) to you all because I really do appreciate everything - reading, reviewing, alerting, favouriting...So....THANK YOU!**

**To my beta, Kittycullen16, I thank you for betaing this so quickly and well. You're awesome. (enjoy the sunshine!! :D )**

**This is a dramatic chapter. Warning.**

* * *

BPOV

Monday morning dawned cold and miserable, which pretty much reflected my shitty mood. I'd been locked up in my room all day Sunday and did not come out, try as Rosalie and my mother might. I didn't eat anything and I didn't shower and I didn't talk to anyone. I was wallowing in self-pity. I hated that I regretted Saturday with Jasper and I hated that Edward and Rosalie had kissed, but most of all I hated that Jasper had told me he fucking loved me. Maybe it was just some weird traditional shit he pulled whenever he slept with someone. Like a cigarette; only instead of lighting up he confessed his undying love. I kept telling myself that as I got ready, as I drove to school, as I walked straight into school without talking to anyone - I told myself that pretty much the entire day. But the talking in my head turned into screaming when I saw him across the hallway between lessons, so, as any mature woman would do, I ducked into the nearest classroom and waited there until he'd gone. Thankfully, I didn't have too many classes with him and when I did I begged anybody and everybody to switch places with me so I didn't have to sit next to him. With the right amount of flirting with the guys and a single glare to the girls they all gave up and sat in my place while I sat in theirs. He gave me confused looks throughout those lessons but I kept my eyes forward and didn't acknowledge him once. I knew he'd see the regret in my eyes and I cared for Jasper too much to hurt him that way.

The worst lessons were with Edward. I didn't want to look at him, for my guilt and my anger, so I used the same technique I had with Jasper - avoid at all possible costs.

I didn't even begin to think about Lunch.

I was the last one to get there, of course, so everyone (except Jasper, thankfully) was already waiting for me, eating and chatting like everything was fucking normal. Rosalie had sat with us today too - spectacular.

I cautiously sat down; keeping my eyes glued to my food and only glanced up once when Alice greeted me with a cheerful "Bella!" and a dazzling smile. At least someone was happy…

I'd just finished my lunch when it happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie lean over and brush a piece of hair out of Edward's eye, leaning in far too close for comfort.

I don't know what came over me, but I just snapped. I stood up abruptly which made my chair collapse behind me and stormed out the cafeteria, ignoring my friends calling me and the fact that every person's eyes were on me. I practically ran out the building onto the grassy area at the front of the school. I stopped when I reached the middle and let out a frustrated sigh, running my hands through my hair trying to calm down.

I heard people shouting me which made me screw my eyes shut in agitation.

I slowly turned around to see Edward, Alice and Rosalie running across the grass to reach me. I nearly started screaming right then - Edward and Rosalie were the last people I needed to see at that point in time.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked as she reached me.

I shook my head quickly and turned away from her, trying to communicate that I didn't want anyone here at that moment. She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her, which meant I was facing Rosalie and Edward too. They were standing too close. I put my most murderous glare on my face and aimed it at Rosalie, and - since she'd known me my whole life - she knew I was angry at her. I could almost see the cogs in her brain trying to work out what she'd done, and after a few frowns, recognition dawned upon her, and instead of looking apologetic or even upset, she smirked at me, crossing her arms and looking as smug as a new billionaire. She even had the nerve to quirk an eyebrow up as her smirk turned into a smug-ass grin.

_Fucking. Bitch._

"Bella's fine, aren't you Bells?" My skank of a sister told Alice.

I looked at her in disbelief and said the first words that came to mind.

"I fucking hate you."

Everyone stopped trying to find out what was wrong with me and just shut up, looking wildly between Rosalie and I. Her smirk grew ten-fold as those words fell out of my mouth.

"You don't mean that, lil sis," she said, her voice dripping with fake kindness and her head tilting to her left as if to get a better look at me.

_Fucking. Bitch._

I narrowed my eyes at her before starting to charge towards her, my hands in fists by my sides. I was a few meters away from her, about to push her or hit her or kill her - I didn't know which - when I felt someone grab me and throw me over their shoulder. Only one person was this big - Emmett. He carried me the opposite direction of Rosalie and put me down after my incessant kicking and shouting got on his nerves. He gave me a look that said 'don't do anything rash' and I just looked back at Rosalie, trying to catch my breath from my screaming. Emmett gave me one last warning look before walking over to Alice and putting an arm around her, but I only saw this in my peripheral since I was too busy staring Rosalie out.

"I really hate you, Rosalie. I've said it before when we were kids but this time I mean it. I _hate_ you," I repeated, trying to express just how much I despised her at that moment in time. She was the stimulus for all this drama and I just couldn't stand the sight of her.

She didn't respond, just turned her face into an expressionless mask so I was unable to read her reactions.

So I just carried on, getting everything out.

"You're just … pure mean. Bitchy just doesn't cut it. You get bitchy when it's the time of the month, but when you're mean it's something to do with you as a person, Rose. You must just enjoy hurting people. I don't have any other explanation. Do you get a kick out of ruining people's lives?" I didn't wait for her to answer the rhetorical question. "Well I can think of a few fucking people who don't enjoy hurting. Like me for example. I mean, how _could_ you, Rosalie? You're my fucking _sister_! You've watched me grow up, watched me learn to walk, helped me out through elementary school when kids were being asses, and _this_ is what you do when I'm old enough to return the help? Kiss my fucking boyfriend?!" I heard Alice take a sharp breath. I averted my eyes to her and I saw she was glaring at Rosalie too, along with Emmett, but I saw Edward look confused as hell behind them. I didn't want to look at him so I started yelling at Rosalie again. "You don't even have any fucking friends because of how evil you are! Nobody wants to be your f--"

"I may not have any friends, _Isabella_," she said, venom lacing her every word, "but at least I know what's going on around me."

I narrowed my eyes into slits and shook my head.

"See? You just try and make people feel shit around themselves. Besides, I do know what's going on around me. You kissed my boyfriend!"

"You know what's happening? Right. Would you care to explain why Jasper hasn't talked to you for a whole fucking week?!" She was shouting right back now. People were staring at us but we didn't care. We only had eyes for each other at that moment. If I wasn't the one in the middle of the argument, I would have thought it biblical and epic: two sisters in a final showdown where everything comes out. I'd have been sat on the outskirts with my popcorn at the ready.

But it was me in the midst of the shouting match, so I just wanted to hit everyone who had the same idea as I would have, as twisted as that was.

I remained silent to her question, choosing to find interest in the grass by my feet. I looked up when I heard her let out a humorless laugh.

"Exactly. You know fuck all Bella, so don't even _try_ and claim you do. Jasper asked me, me - the evil, mean one as you claim, for help. Not you, not Emmett - me. Because as nice and loving as you are, Bella-" I detected sarcasm - "-you're confused as fucking hell. You don't have a clue what you want. So you try and have everything so you can't stop to think about it. Jasper wanted my help to get you. I, along with the majority of the school, knew he had feelings for you. No, feelings doesn't cut it - he loves you, Bella. He has done for years. So I took action. We came to…an agreement. I'd help him if he helped me. Well, suffice it to say the plan didn't work because you had to go and be all forgiving to Edward here and you ended up kissing him. He saw you two and his heart just broke right there on the spot, hence the understandable bitterness towards you. But then you had to flaunt it in his face…around school, around us - around him. Any normal guy would have confronted you about it, but no. Jasper's too nice. He just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. But can you really blame him for not talking to you? I know I can't."

I tried to take this all in quickly so I could come up with an argumentative comeback. But my brain just wouldn't allow it. Jasper had loved me for years - it wasn't just sudden. All the times he'd thrown his arm around me, or kissed my cheek, all seemed to mean something different now. It was him showing me his love, not his friendship. And me, like a moron, just assumed he was being kind. I suddenly felt even worse. Saturday night wasn't meaningless to him - he wanted it to happen. And I'd used him shamelessly. I was a whore. I was evil. I was worse than Rosalie. Oh God.

I just wanted to leave, but it seemed Rosalie hadn't finished.

"Before you start feeling sorry for him, pitying him even, just know he helped me in my quest for Edward, here. You know how you're conscious of what you wear? You don't feel comfortable enough wearing color, or girly clothes even though you want to?" I remained silent, wondering how she knew that. The only person I'd told was…

"Jasper told me everything about you, Bella. I knew most of it, but the little things like that worked in my favor. You have no confidence in your appearance - I do. So I played it up. It got Edward's attention though. You saw how different he was on Friday - and what was I wearing?" I thought back to that day…She'd worn jeans…a non-sluttish top - one that I'd wanted but I didn't buy. She'd looked good.

"Well, it wasn't a coincidence," Rosalie continued. I wished someone would stop her talking, but at the same time I wanted to know what I'd been blind to for the last few weeks. Or years, in Jasper's case. _Jasper_. He'd told Rosalie everything about me. All my weaknesses, everything I told him in confidence. And he'd told her like it was nothing. I was stuck between my hurt and my pity - should I feel bad for him or feel bad for myself?

"Oh, and remember Jacob?" Rosalie asked, her voice getting louder and louder as she went on. "Jasper lied about him. Jacob never said anything bad about you to anyone. It just worked in our favor that he was stupid enough to kiss that Tanya slut. You always pick the good ones, Bella."

He'd lied. That motherfucker had lied. He'd made me feel awful for days about not believing him, telling me I should always trust him. He'd lied, and betrayed my trust.

All my previous pity had gone out the window. Hell, if he loved me that much he should have just told me. But no - he was too fucking scared to tell me. Instead he chose to betray my trust, tried to ruin my relationships so he could have me for himself. Selfish bastard.

Rosalie could obviously read my gutted expression.

"Bella…" I heard someone croak out behind me. I turned to see Jasper stood there, looking between Rosalie and myself, before he chose to look at me with wide, apologetic eyes. But all I could see was his betrayal.

I felt a tear roll down my eyes, but I knew it wasn't just from being upset - I was fucking angry, too. Livid, even. I spun my whole body around to face him and started walking towards him slowly. I tried to come up with a calm and coherent sentence in my head, but my mouth had a mind of its own and the volume was louder than when I'd been shouting at Rosalie. I was bellowing at him, my so-called best friend.

"You bastard! You fucking _LIAR_! You were full of SHIT when you said you loved me! You don't fucking know what love is! Jasper, how COULD you?!"

I was then beyond words. I had nothing left to say to him.

"You told her?"

We all looked at Edward who hadn't spoken throughout this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper nod solemnly.

"When?" Edward asked, and I think my stomach dropped about ten-feet. Oh God…

"Last night," Jasper said, his voice sounding like he was choking.

Edward frowned in confusion.

"She came to your house last night?"

No, no, no, no….

"Yeah, I told her after…we…" He trailed off, looking from Edward to me, to Edward again. I closed my eyes, begging to God that this was a dream and I'd wake up in my bed any second now. But when I peeked out through my eyelashes, I saw my 'friends' standing around me, looking at me, at Jasper, at Edward. And then it clicked.

"You FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" Edward roared, scaring me half to death. I flinched and kept my eyes closed, covering them with my hand. "You went and fucked him the day after you'd fucked me! You can't yell at anyone here, Bella, because you're worse! You used me, you used Jasper…I clearly meant NOTHING to you!"

I couldn't help it…I flared.

"I might have had sex with Jasper but that was only because you kissed Rosalie!"

He let out a bitter laugh.

"A kiss is NOT equal to sex, Bella! And how old are you, seven?! You should be old enough by now to know revenge doesn't solve anything! It's _immature_ and _stupid_!"

"Five days after we first started dating you were eye-fucking Rosalie! How do you think that made me feel?! I felt like _shit_, Edward! I felt humiliated and hurt and betrayed! All because of _you_! And then you _kiss_ her? In my own house!"

"I pulled away! I kissed her for literally two seconds and I pulled away and told her it wasn't fair to you! If you hadn't gone running to Jasper you'd have seen that! God, you know, I thought you were above all this drama, Bella. I thought you were different. I was obviously mistaken."

"And I thought you'd changed from the dick you were when you came here. It seems we were both wrong," I snapped. He shook his head at me before walking off. I turned back around to see Jasper walking off too.

"Jazz--"

"Bella, don't," he said, holding a hand up and not turning around. "I have nothing to say to you. I might have fucked up, but I never used you to get back at someone."

I scoffed. "No you just used everyone else to get me."

He cringed slightly at my toxic tone, but he just carried on walking back into school.

I turned back to the others to see Alice and Emmett stood motionless, frozen in shock. Rosalie was smirking at me. She then pointedly brushed her hands together, as though getting something horrible off her hands, arched an eyebrow at me, daring me to say something, and then walked away, leaving me alone with Emmett and Alice.

I didn't want to look at them. I knew they'd both be beyond disappointed with me, and angry. But the disappointment was worse. The look people got in their eyes when they felt like I'd failed to meet their expectations.

People were still crowded around us, some with their phones out videoing our explosion. Fuckers.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. They all jumped to life and started buzzing about, filing into the school away from us. I let out a deep breath, feeling the tears flowing freely down my face. Multiple sobs ripped through my torso and I didn't try to suppress them. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor, sitting with my legs askew, my back hunching, my chest rising and falling in time with my cries. I didn't care that people were looking at me; I didn't care that I probably looked like a drama queen. All I cared about was the fact that I now had no one. Edward hated me. Jasper hated me. Rosalie hated me. Alice probably hated me because I screwed over her brother, and Emmett wouldn't want to lose Alice over something like this so he would take her side.

I was alone.

Nobody cared.

And rightly so - I deserved all this. This was my comeuppance. My retribution.

But I didn't want to be around people. I needed to wallow alone. So I shot up out of my sitting position, not looking at where Alice and Emmett were stood and ran like a bat out of hell to my car. I unlocked it as I ran up to it, projected myself into it and drove manically down the road to my house, going over what was said in the last ten minutes. Ten minutes ago everyone was relatively content. Now everyone was angry. And upset. And hurt. And it was my fault. Well, some of it was my fault. I still blamed Rosalie, and Edward and Jasper all for different reasons.

I could trust nobody. That thought hit me as I rolled into our driveway, the house mercifully empty so I wouldn't have to listen to mom or dad shouting. I ran through the house and into my room, slamming the door behind me even though no one was there to hear it. It did not matter. I just needed to relieve some stress. I felt a bit bad that my door was the one who received my anger.

Trust was a difficult word to understand, and everyone's definition was different. Did it mean you could tell someone everything about you, no matter how consequential? Did it mean you could have every confidence that if you fell, someone would be behind you to catch you? I was fucked if I knew.

But if that last definition was one way of describing trust, I knew I had no one. I wondered why that was. Was it because I was just a plain bitch? Did I manipulate people; use them and then discard of them? I hoped not. That wasn't the type of girl I wanted to be. I wanted to be the girl who tried to look on the bright side of life. Like Alice always did. I wanted to be happy with myself, and not need to feel wanted whenever life didn't go my way. I did not want to be a petulant child who always needed attention - so why did I act like one?

Was it due to my parents? Did they make me into a stone cold bitch? Rosalie could have something to do with it. Anyone who grew up with the Ice Queen was bound to be messed up.

Maybe it was due to nobody. It was just me and my programming. I drove everyone who cared away, so I was left with no one. I repelled people and I needed to stop. I needed to let people in - people would never trust me if I didn't trust them. I needed to be a better person, and I needed to sort my life out. Because at that minute everything that could go wrong, was going wrong.

Damn Murphy and his rule.

But not yet…I, along with several others, needed time to calm down and gather their thoughts about where they wanted to go. I knew what I needed to do, but they probably didn't.

I heard the continual and constant rain hit my window, and I heard the familiar clap of thunder rumbling in the distance. I wandered over to my window to see if the rain showed any signs of slowing down. It appeared not.

But I did see, and hear, a yellow Porsche come squealing down the road before pulling roughly into the drive, leaving it diagonal and poorly parked.

I ran downstairs so Alice wouldn't have to stand in the rain like a lightening rod, and whipped the door open to reveal an already dripping Alice, with mascara stains streaming down her face and her hair sticking to her forehead. She took one look at me before launching herself at me, wrapping her dainty arms around my neck.

It was then that I crashed...again.

I started crying into her shoulder again, feeling sorry for myself once again. I tried to stop since I knew it would get me no where, and all I needed to do was sort things out, but the comfort she exerted made me thankful that I still had someone. Someone had walked in when everyone else had walked out.

* * *

**PHEW.**

**I'm going to give you advice for the next chapter. Re-read chapter Ten, the one where Tanya comes back. She starts saying something to Alice about someone whose name begins with G and they all get defensive about it. Nobody picked up on it, but it's pretty important for the next chapter.**

**Reviews would make my day, as they always do. Don't think that because you reviewed once that's enough - you can never review too much. ;)**


	15. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**So so sorry for lack of updation. I had serious writer's block, and my friend went through a crisis much like this, and my phone broke (not that that has anything to do with this but it was a traumatic week lol). So I apologise from the bottom of my heart.**

**THANK YOU so much for all the reviews!!! And the story alerts, and the favourites...Just everything! :D I'd be so over the moon if I managed to get 100 after this one *hint hint* ... ha.**

**WARNING!! This is kinda angsty. It's sort of a filler chapter because all the characters need to grow up in different ways.**

**My beta is holidaying in Italy right now, and I suck so I couldn't get it to her before she went. I hope she's having an awesome time. Anyway, if there are any really bad mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. :D**

* * *

BPOV

I don't know how long I sat and cried in the doorway, Alice holding me, rocking me gently back and forth like I was a child who had scraped their knee on the playground.

I was crying for numerous things. The lies I told. The deceit - both from me and directed to me. The fact that I pitied myself. That I was angry at Jasper. That Jasper was angry at me. Ditto with Edward. I did not, however, cry for my sister. I would not give her the satisfaction of knowing I cried over her. Not that she'd know what I cried about…

About 5 minutes later, or was it five hours, my tears ran dry and I sat there hyperventilating in the pouring rain; I was tired from crying, I had a headache and all I wanted was to curl up into a hole and lay there whilst this whole mess blew over. But it was too late for that.

I was vaguely aware that Alice moved me into the living room and sat me on the plush sofa whilst she went and closed the door, got me a towel from the kitchen along with a glass of water. I clutched the towel around my shoulders whilst she rubbed at my hair with another, following that action by doing the same to her hair. I gulped the drink down faster than any normal person would and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand afterwards.

After a few minutes of silence as I calmed my melodramatic breathing and got my face back to it's original colour, Alice cleared her throat gently.

"Bella? Honey…W-What--Why--"

Alice was stammering. She never stammered. She must've been puzzled beyond belief; what to say to the friend who just had a fucking breakdown?

I smiled a watery smile at her incoherence. She sighed and tried again.

"Edward is a…" She struggled to find the right word. She smirked a little when she found it. "…bonehead."

I looked at her, at her thoughtful eyes and her knowing smirk and laughed through my tears. It felt _so_ good. Like suddenly, my troubles vanished, even for a split second. My worries, my lies, my hurt - gone. I just relished in my laughter for a second whilst I doubled over, curling my feet underneath me. When I opened my eyes, Alice was looking so proud of herself it was admiring. I stopped laughing, and immediately regretted doing so. Everything crashed down upon me, hitting me like a wrecking ball. I wanted to beg Alice to make me laugh again, but I figured it was a one time thing - not done purposefully.

I sighed as I tilted my head to the side so it rested on the top of the couch.

"I'm a bonehead too, Al…"

She looked straight at me as she shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed, a small crinkle appearing between them.

"No, Bella, you're not a bonehead. You're just…so silly, Bella. You should've thought about going to Jasper before you actually did. Why would you run to Jasper when you found them? I would have expected you to throw something at them, or at very least hit one of them. Going to fuck Jasper shouldn't have even been on your mind…Why?"

I couldn't blame her for asking. I'd have asked straight away if the tables were reversed.

"He's always been there for me," I started off quietly. "He made me feel wanted, and loved. Only I thought it was a friendship love, not a _love_ love. I guess I figured that if I wanted to feel like someone actually gave a shit then he'd be the person I'd go to. I knew he could reject me, but…I guess I wasn't thinking entirely straight."

She scoffed. "You think?"

I smiled wryly at her. She sighed, rubbing my knee with her dainty hand.

"Bella, I really wouldn't worry about all this mess too much. At the end of the day, you know everything will blow over. And if it doesn't…well, you're leaving for college next September. I'm always here for you - always. Don't ever doubt it. And Emmett is too - he won't be judgemental, I mean, he's Emmett McCarty."

I had to laugh lightly at that.

"So if Edward or Jasper give you any shit, I'll get him to have words, and if Rosalie even dares fucking try anything, well…I know you can stick up for yourself but in case you need a second - I'll fuck her up."

I started chuckling again. The idea of Alice 'fucking anyone up' was so obtuse and preposterous. She was so small…but I knew from experience that she was one strong ass motherfucker.

"I always get told 'Life is one, two, three, duck!', because your life will be going swimmingly for three counts but then shit will come flying your way. This is the shit, Bells. Sooner or later, they'll both start talking to you again. Rosalie will be leaving incredibly soon so there's no need to worry about her, at all. And she's not naïve enough to think you won't kick the shit out of her, so she won't provoke you...I don't think. Jasper can't _not_ talk to you - he's been your best friend for years. You two are like a freaking married couple - for better or worse, right? Things will get better with time. I can promise you that, hon." She smiled at me encouragingly, and I tried to smile back but I'm sure it just came out as an ugly grimace. Her smile faltered as her look turned thoughtful.

"You know, before I came here, I had a boyfriend." Her smile looked nostalgic now, and her eyes were focused on the coffee table in front of us. "Do you remember Tanya's first day here?" How could I forget? "Do you remember her saying something about someone dumping me? And then Edward got all pissy and looked murderous?" I nodded - I had wondered what that about. "Well, that was my ex - Garrett. He was so gorgeous - really dark hair, piercing blue eyes, looked like a rock-God. He was just…practically perfect in every way. The male version of Mary fucking Poppins…without the nanny part. Anyway, he caught my eye, I caught his. We played the whole cat and mouse game for a good few weeks but then neither of us could be bothered to play anymore and we decided to give us a go. Edward never really liked Garrett anyway, so he got all protective big brother on his ass. I, of course, got so fucking angry at that. I didn't talk to Edward for weeks. Bear in mind, Bella, that we grew up with each other - we were thick as thieves. Like this." She crossed her fingers to prove her point. "Me not talking to him really got to both of us. During that time, I told Garrett I didn't want to have sex with him just yet because I wanted our relationship to be something more…not just based on the physical side. He was fine with that, agreed with me. He--" She stammered a little but then gained composure. "He told me that I was too special to let go. That he would do anything for me. Well, as you can imagine I totally fell for him - head over heels, ass over Louboutins."

She let out a soft noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a sigh out of her nose. She looked down at her lap and shook her head gently.

"God, I was so stupid. _So_ stupid. We'd been going out for two months when it happened. It was my friend's birthday party. We'd been invited so we went together, stayed together all night. He was a little older than me and could pass for twenty-one so he was buying me drinks all night. My friend's were all jealous that I had such a hot, kind, understanding boyfriend - they were all practically drooling over him whenever they saw him. I was smug - how could I not be? That night, I got so drunk. I hardly remember what happened after the party finished. I remember getting put into a taxi and he told them to go to his house. I remember feeling confused - I hated being taxis by myself, why would he drop himself off first and leave me alone? I didn't press the matter. I told myself to suck it up, nothing would happen. Well him dropping himself off wasn't what he planned on doing. When he got out he dragged me with him, laughing when I all but fell out the car. That's where it gets really blurry. We ended up in his bedroom, fooling around you know, when he started trying to get my skirt off. I laughed and pushed him off, telling him something like, 'good things come to those who wait', thinking he'd just laugh and continue kissing me. But he just smirked and told me that he'd waited long enough. I got really scared. He wouldn't get off and his hands were just…everywhere. I was crying my eyes out and yelling for help but I guess his parents were out. It just hit me - he was going to rape me unless I did something. So I kneed him and while he fell on the bed I shot up off the bed and ran to the door, ringing Edward on the way. I only spoke to him for about twenty seconds and I was so fucking incoherent I'm surprised he understood me. I didn't finish telling him what happened when Garrett came barrelling in, yelling at me, calling me a whore. He was screaming something about his friends and a bet and…God, I don't even know. He hit me a few times but thankfully, and I really do thank God every single fucking day for this, Edward found me. He barged in, knocked Garrett out and dragged me into his car. I expected him to yell at me for being so stupid, saying 'I told you so, Alice'…but he didn't. He was just so angry and…worried. He just hugged me until I stopped shaking."

She had tears in her eyes, and I'm sure I did too. I was so shocked that something like that had happened to Alice. Alice, of all people. She was so caring, so happy - why would anyone want to hurt her? Fucking pricks.

"Anyway, that's why Edward got so angry. Him and Tanya were together at the time, but she didn't know about what happened. We left not long after and she finished him before we even found out we were moving.

Now, why am I telling you this? Bells, I'm telling you this because it shows that everyone does stupid things. I trusted Garrett. You trusted Jasper. And another reason is to show you that things can only get better. Look how happy I am now…I've got an amazing boyfriend - who knows nothing of this so don't breathe a word - and a fucking fantabulous best friend."

I smiled through the tears that were sliding silently down my face. I pulled Alice into me and hugged the shit out of her. She deserved Emmett completely. She deserved every good thing that came her way without a doubt.

Her story opened my eyes to my selfishness. There were worse fucking things out there than the fact that two people weren't talking to me. It was my own fault and I took full responsibility for that. Alice nearly got raped - and I was worried about whether or not Jasper and Edward would forgive me. I was so self-absorbed.

Alice pulled away, wiping away her tears.

"Men are shits, Bella. Always have been, always will be. They don't know what they want. They're all confused as hell, and try to get what they think they want even though that changes every five seconds. Just…take a break for a while. Hang out with Emmett and me, and just…live life without worrying about people for a change. You have people right here who love you for who you are - who needs my stupid bonehead brother and Jasper? If they're dumb enough to let you go, be smart enough to walk away - because you deserve better if they don't want to be in your life."

I nodded solemnly at her, to which she let out a bright smile.

"Look at us both," she said, before laughing at both of our tear stained faces.

It was then that things started to have a brighter outlook.

*~*

It had been a week since our Youtube fan-favourite explosion. I hadn't spoken to either Jasper or Edward or even Rosalie. We avoided each other around the house, didn't look at each other at all. Jasper and Edward didn't sit with Alice Emmett and I at lunch. Jasper went God-knows-where and Edward sat with Rosalie at another table. I assumed they were a couple now, though I hadn't heard anything of it. Edward never looked very happy in her presence - in fact, he always looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

I was nearly over both of them. I did plan on apologising to them both eventually, but not yet. For now, I was enjoying my time not worrying about anyone.

I'd taken up running again. I hadn't run since the Cullen's arrived and it was starting to show. I had been a little out of practice at first but it was like riding a bike - I still had fantastic stamina. Running made me feel so much better. Like the world I existed in wasn't all a load of shit and that some of it was actually good; worth living for. I felt like all my worries did not exist for that hour when I let my legs carry me as fast as I could to somewhere; anywhere. I sometimes felt like I was running from my problems, but when I came back I realised that I was stronger than that. I would face my shit head on - because I was Bella Swan: one tough mother-fudge-cake.

Alice's story had hit me hard. I realised that there was messed up things happening with everyone. Alice needed to learn to trust guys again, although she was doing a pretty good job since her and Emmett were awesome together. Emmett was just…Emmett. He just needed to learn how to appreciate one woman and not me polygamous: Alice was dealing with that, just as Emmett was helping her with her issues. Jasper needed to stop using people to get what he wanted, and both Rosalie and Edward needed to learn that the world does not revolve around them.

Don't even get me started on my issues.

"The bread's too fucking dry," Alice mumbled. We were sat at out normal table which had lost so many people - it now only held three instead of the usual five or six. Emmett had an arm around Alice and they were both sat opposite me, Alice picking at her sandwich.

"Get another one, then, Tinkerbell," I told her, to which she glared at me. Emmett held out a fist for me to bump and I smiled and hit my tiny fist with his - just like in the good old days.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Jasper stood there looked uncomfortable as hell. I felt my breathing hitch as to what he had to say now - what else had I done?

I remained silent.

"Can I talk to you…privately?" He looked at Emmett and Alice and gave them a weak wave. They waved back happily, their eyes darting from him back to me.

"Yeah," I said quietly before standing up. I looked at Emmett. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, it means Rosalie and Jasper have ganged up on me and have taken me down. Alice has free reign over my Converse." I winked at them to which they smiled, and I tottered off with Jasper just a little in front of me. When we were someplace secluded so no one could hear us, he turned to face me.

"Bella…I just…I think…" He sighed and ran a hand over his face which he did when he was angry or stressed or nervous.

"About last week…I think--"

I cut him off.

"Listen, Jasper…I do plan on having this conversation with you…but not just yet, okay? We both fucked up - me more than you, and I think we both just need some more time to chill. You and I both need to decide what we actually want. I sure as hell don't know what I want at the minute. I doubt you do, either. So for now, let's just…be. No conversations for at least another week. I just need time. I hope you understand…"

I trailed off, hoping he did appreciate my words and that he took notice of them.

He nodded at me, his eyes sad.

"I'm still Bellsie, Jazz, I just need to discover … what kind of person I want to be in ten years time. I need to grow up, and I need to realise a lot of stuff before I start a … friendship up again with either you or Edward."

He nodded again, his eyes a bit more understanding.

"Thanks," I all but whispered and I walked off back into the cafeteria.

I heard people laughing, having a good time, and my eyes automatically jerked up to see what was so exciting. My eyes locked onto green ones. I knew them so well. The way they darkened when he was pissed off, the way they practically fucking sparkled when he laughed. He didn't look away so neither did I. We were in a bubble. I don't know how long we stared at each other, but I knew I needed to stop - it wasn't good for me or him to be around each other right now, but I seriously hoped we would be sometime soon in the future.

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Edward's and sat back down with Alice and Emmett.

They stopped talking and looked at me. I let out a big sigh and smiled brightly.

"I think I'm moving on."

* * *

**Thank you so much to whoever nominated me for the Indie Twifics. I'm in your debt. :) Also, thank you to everyone who voted for me. I seriously appreciate it. :)**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed boring after the last one, but it needed to happen. **

**Also, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE THE POLL IS OPEN. JasperxBella or EdwardxBella - you decide, cause I'm going on that. :)**


	16. I've Gotta Feeling

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Okay, a relitavely early update, right? **

**This is my longest chapter to date. Ever. It's my way of saying a great big thank you for all those lovely reviews. I kicked the 100 review marker's ASS. Hell yeah. I think you and I have come to some sort of arrangement: reviews make me happy. Happy people talk alot. Talking a lot translates into writing a lot in the magical world of fanfiction. Good one, guys.**

**Thank you SO much to my beta, Kittycullen16. She's awesome. Her stories are awesome. There's a whole lotta awesomeness going on.**

* * *

BPOV

Halloween. I used to adore it: dressing up in some scary costume and begging for candy whilst my other waited at the end of the drive for Rosalie and I to come skipping back.

Now, though, it was exactly as it was put in Mean Girls: the one night a year where a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it.

I was truly discovering the meaning of that phrase now.

"Alice…I look like a hooker."

"No, Bells, you look like a bunny."

"Yeah - a slutty bunny. A bunny hooker. Alice, you can actually see my ass. There is no way, I repeat, no way, I am wearing this to your party. Nu-uh."

I heard Alice sigh from the opposite side of the curtain.

"Fine, I'll go and find you some more."

I heard her trot off back into the shop to find some more costumes for me. This was already the third one of the trip. So far, I'd been stuffed into a bunny, a sailor, and a nurse - and I'd looked like a prostitute in all three of them.

"Here, try these. And I've tried to be more conservative this time."

Alice shoved three more outfits into my dressing room. I looked over them: a school girl, a police woman and…

"Alice I love it!"

I quickly shoved the black dress on along with the attached necklace, gloves and tiara and looked in the mirror.

"I bet I can't guess which one you love," she said sarcastically, and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

I pulled the curtain back quickly and she gasped dramatically and then squealed.

"Well, what do you know - I did guess right!"

I chuckled at her as I spun around.

"All you need now is some gorgeous heels!"

My face dropped as I stopped turning.

"Heels? Alice do you not remember last time I wore heels? I fell over in the hallway and couldn't get up."

"That was because you were drunk and laughing your ass off. Don't blame the shoes."

I shook my head, smiling, and looked at my outfit in the mirror. I'd always admired Audrey Hepburn, so to be dressed as Holly Golightly made me feel privileged, like I should be living in a cute loft with a no-named cat. In reality, I lived with a bitch who I called my sister and my uncaring mother.

Charlie had moved out of the house two days ago. I'd been coming down for a drink when I saw him stood at the door, suitcases all lined up. I'd frozen as I saw him try, once again, to persuade Renee to let him stay. Over the last week I'd heard him use more and more reasons as to why she shouldn't kick him out: "think of Rosalie and Bella", "we could go to couple's therapy", "the sex meant nothing", "I'm so sorry Renee, it won't happen again".

I'd enjoyed the last few. It was so pathetic of him to tell her that now she'd found out, it wouldn't be happening again. I felt like saying to him, '_oh no, she expects you to keep sleeping around with sluts my age - not to stop'_, but I was trying to stay out of their mess.

After he'd subdued his fruitless attempts to try and stay in the house of horrors, he'd hung his head in shame (and rightfully so) and sauntered out the front door and into an awaiting car. I'd plodded down the rest of the stairs, grinning happily, and shouted, "And stay out!" before slamming the door in his shocked and hurt face. I'd mentally scoffed at his feigned innocence - dick.

I was brought back to the present by Alice holding some Oxford heels out to me. They were nice, I had to admit. And they _looked_ fairly secure…safe…stable?

"Put them on - you need to start practicing anyway."

I did as she asked; mainly because I was scared as to what she would do should I object. I stood up straight and wobbled. She made to grab me to steady me but I held a hand up and made a funny noise that told her I could do it myself - I needed to learn, as she'd so graciously pointed out. I carefully walked to the mirror at the end of the dressing room, struck a pose Audrey would, I'm sure, murder me because of (I totally butchered it), and walked back, sort of getting use to the feeling of being five inches higher off the ground than usual.

"See? Now, wear them around the house today and by tonight you'll be perfect walking in them. You'll ooze Audrey, from your very loins…"

I snickered as Alice babbled on about how she planned to do my hair and how I needed a cigarette with a holder to go with it. I walked back into the changing room and slipped the dress off along with the accessories and handed them out to a still talking Alice who kindly hung them all up together so we could buy them easily, without dumping them onto the cashier and smiling innocently, perhaps batting our eyelashes.

I slipped my jeans, t-shirt and sneakers back on and walked back out shaking my hair.

"Hey, Al?"

She stopped talking and looked at me cheerfully, clearly on a high from all this party planning. I'd discovered in the last few days that Alice loved to plan things. Any time she got to host something, she got like this: happy, jolly, merry, joyful, blissful, exultant, ecstatic - no matter how many words in the thesaurus there are to describe the emotion, they'd clearly not taken Alice Brandon into account - she truly went above and beyond.

Her parents had had an impromptu impulse to reconnect with one another, so they'd booked the next flight to Fiji, leaving Alice alone with Edward and a free house. Not to mention the money she had - that, of course, went towards alcohol and a DJ. I'd told Alice that it would be so much better if she just stuck an iPod into speakers since it'd be cheaper and she could've spent the money on clothes instead, but she'd insisted that her cousin's best friend was the best DJ in the Washington State - and who was I to argue with that? She'd given strict instructions to Edward and his friends about how the house should be spaced out. Yes, Edward and his friends. Apparently, he'd moaned that if they were having a party that he should at least be able to invite some people, and an unwilling Alice had agreed. To be fair, I was kind of shitting myself about meeting his friends. Had he told them about what I'd done? Surely if he had done, they would hate me. And probably beat the shit out of me, or Jasper.

Jasper.

Edward.

In the same house as me.

And alcohol.

Tonight could not end well, not even if we had all the luck in the universe.

I shook my head a little to get rid of the horrid feeling in my mind and in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you going as?" I asked, trying to avert my mind from the soap opera which could occur tonight.

"If you'd have come with Emmett and I shopping then you'd have known. But no! You leave your shopping until the last minute of course. So now, my dearest Bella, you will have to wait until tonight to see me. Oh, and I'm doing your hair and make up… of course." She'd clearly noticed that I had not been listening to her earlier.

I sighed. "Of course."

It would have been ludicrous and naïve of me to assume that I'd be getting off lightly tonight. No - Alice intended to make me her bitch for the remainder of the afternoon.

As we walked around the mall, me dragging my feet behind me along with my newly purchased costume, Alice darted in and out of shops grabbing 'last minute things' as she called them. She bought a pack of cigarettes to 'complete my look', some _more_ alcohol (if the police came we were all definitely screwed), and lots of make up I was positive she already had. How, may you ask did Alice purchase such items when she was under the legal age? All I will say is that Alice is shameless and very flirty when she wants to be - if she wanted, she could turn the female population of Forks High lesbian.

She leant, and she pushed her arms together, and gave them the puppy eyes. Who could say no? Especially when the guy serving her was just about our age and was staring unabashedly at Alice's cleavage. I stayed out of her way, smiling to myself and shaking my head. You had to love Alice.

When we eventually exited the big building full of Alice-like creatures, she loaded her stuff and mine in the trunk of her car and hopped into the driver's seat, whilst I took the passenger. After driving for a few moments in comfortable silence, I turned to her.

"What are Edward's friends like?" It had been bugging me since I found out they were coming so when I asked her, I sort of blurted it out like word vomit - it could not be helped.

"Oh…Um…Well, there's a few who are really great guys. _Really_ great - nice, funny, witty, charming - the whole package. But then there are a few who, like Edward, are boneheads. I don't really know who's coming…I can guess most of them, but Edward never ceases to amaze me. I'll ward you off of them if one of them tries anything with you, don't worry."

"Like they would after what I did to Edward…" I mumbled, my voice heading into my lap since it was so low down I put Quasimodo to shame.

"Oh, Bella, come off it. Edward deserved what you did - he's a moronic, using, dick. You're better off without him."

"He didn't deserve it…" I trailed off quietly.

"Bella are you defending him?"

"No." I was becoming close to incoherent now. "No," I spoke much clearer. "I just…I made a mistake that I need to deal with. Not him. He pushed Rosalie back when she tried to kiss him. Why should he deserve anything?"

"Bella my brother obviously led Rosalie to believe that she could get away with kissing him, else she wouldn't have done it. She prides herself in her ego too much. Which means he was flirting with her; and you saw the way he looked at her that day."

"Hmmm…" I shrugged noncommittally.

Alice sighed.

"Bella, you need to accept that you made a mistake."

"I do accep--"

"No, Bells, you don't. You keep beating yourself up over it. Okay, you shouldn't have slept with Jasper, but there's nothing you can do to change that. And I'm sure Edward is regretting leading Rosalie on, just like Jasper is regretting trying to split you and Edward up by helping Rosalie. I'm not so sure Rosalie regrets anything since she got her wish of getting Edward's attention. God, that just makes me hate him. Hanging out with her straight after you two broke up." She shook her head in disgust.

"Are they dating?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Alice hesitated. "I don't think so. I don't really know, to be honest. I hardly talk to him anymore. When I told him to make space for the DJ and the dance floor this morning, that was the first I'd spoke to him since your argument. He keeps trying but…I don't think it's right what he's doing with Rosalie."

"But you think it's right to hang out with me when I fucked Jasper when Edward didn't even kiss Rosalie?" I sounded harsher than I'd intended to.

"You thought he'd kissed her - Edward knows you don't have anyone but Emmett and I anymore and yet he's still flaunting it in your face. He's being immature. It's like you going around school sucking face with Jasper - it's spiteful. You wouldn't do it so why is he?"

I nodded in comprehension.

"I guess…"

"Besides, you need to work on your insecurity issues before you even think about talking to either of them."

"I know," I sighed.

She nodded her head as she pulled into her drive. I'd walked over there that morning with my overnight bag to get some fresh air, and because I was stopping at her's that night and I didn't want to come back to my house the next morning wearing the clothes I would be wearing tonight. Rosalie, however, was going back home. Alice didn't invite her to stay. The only people who would be there tomorrow morning would be me, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and a few of his New York-ian friends.

I mentally sighed, already anticipating the extremely awkward morning, filled only with "pass the toast".

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

EPOV

To say I was excited for seeing my old friends would be a colossal understatement. I felt like I deserved them coming to the party Alice had so kindly offered to hold at our house. I needed to confide in someone about all the shit that had gone down since I'd moved here. God, had I really been here just under two months? I needed to talk to someone about it that didn't have any sort of opinion of the people involved. I knew most of them would tell me to just go with Rosalie because she was hot, but I felt the need to defend Bella even after all she'd done to me.

I was still pretty fucking upset about that. When I found out, I'd just been…livid. But was I livid at her? Only a little bit. I was, however, annoyed as fuck at myself. Why was I actually upset? Why had I let myself become actually attached to her? I'd promised myself when Tanya ended it between us that I wouldn't become attached…at least not for a while. Admittedly, it was naïve of me to assume that when you stop looking for emotional attachment, it wouldn't find you. Reverse psychology - _well played, God._

I nearly leapt up out of my seat when I heard the doorbell go. I ran to open it, smiling in anticipation….

Bella.

Of course.

I dropped my smile, yelled for Alice, and opened the door wider, indicating for her to enter. I then walked back into the living room without another glance at her. Whenever I looked at her, I saw her mistake. I saw my mistake - well, mistake_s_: I shamelessly led Rosalie to believe something could happen between us. Admittedly, something had, but it was a one night thing - nothing of importance. Why couldn't she let it go? Was it pride? Did she hate the fact that her sister held a lot more interest than her? Why was that? Rosalie had everything. She had the figure that gained attention and she flaunted it, she had the beauty most girls thought was what every guy wanted - blonde hair, blue eyes - and she had several people at her beck and call. What could Bella have that Rosalie wanted so much she felt the need to hurt her sister's feelings?

I heard Alice and Bella leave, and I vaguely heard my sister give me specific instructions as to where the furniture should be moved. I heard, but I seriously planned on getting the guys to help me.

Talking of whom, they arrived not long after the girls left.

Laurent looked the same as ever: pimp through and though. James had beefed up a lot - I respected James the most out of the lot. He'd always been my absolute best friend, someone I could talk to about anything and he'd give me his opinion straight up - no beating around the fucking bush. Marcus, Marc as he went by, had dyed his hair from bleach blonde to a chocolate color brown - almost the same as Be--

_Stop thinking about her Edward. She fucked you over. _

_Just like you did her._

Aaron, who went by Aro after the fateful summer camping trip when we'd been doing archery and he'd 'accidentally' aimed his arrow at the instructor - he'd been in hospital for a week, was my wingman when girl spotting back in New York. He was kind of a rockstar, with long-ish black hair and piercing blue eyes, with a smile the girls died for. He was _very_ freaking attractive - I was comfortable enough with my sexuality to admit that; he was probably hotter than I was: Edward 'modest' Cullen.

Last but not least was Victoria. We'd met at a club one night, and she was so interesting and cunning and conniving that I couldn't _not_ be her friend. We'd hooked up a few times, but she was more like a sister to me now more than anything. That, plus she was dating James now. I couldn't have been happier for the pair - they were awesome together.

_Were Bella and I awesome together?_

I answered the door with a scowl on my face.

"What the fuck do you want, assholes?"

They'd all pounced on me, hugging the shit out of me.

God, I'd missed them.

"CULLEN!"

"Eddie, boy!"

"AHHHHH!"

The last one had been a shrill scream coming from Victoria as she'd leapt on my back and starting squeezing all available oxygen out of my neck.

I laughed as I hugged them back.

"Fuck, it's been too long," James said as he pulled back to look at me along with the rest of them.

"Dude, you look like shit," Aro so kindly pointed out.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked immediately - of course she knew. She'd been there when Tanya broke up with me; she knew the look.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, I guess we've got all night…"

I told them what to do with the furniture and they'd complied to help me as long as I told them the story. I did so, whilst arranging the house, and I didn't leave a single detail out. They sat and listened like good friends, only Laurent was jumping up and grabbing food from the kitchen every now and then. When I got to how I felt about Rosalie and Bella, I told them my theory on why Rosalie couldn't let her crush/obsession with me go. When I finished, I sat back on the now moved couch, and sighed, then putting my head in my hands as I leant on my elbows.

"Wow…" Marc said, sighing too.

"I know." My voice was quiet.

"I don't like Rosalie," Victoria said, like it should've been obvious.

"I don't like _Bella_," Marc told us. We all looked at him, asking him with our eyes to elaborate. "Well, she just went and screwed this Jasper dude just because she thought you were kissing her sister. Which you didn't even do!" His voice got higher and louder as he went on.

"Bella has…issues." I winced at the word, which hadn't been the right one.

"What kind of issues?" Aro asked.

"She's really insecure. She likes to feel like people care about her."

"People do care about her," Laurent pointed out, sounding kind of confused.

"I'd have done something similar to her…" Victoria told us all. James bristled a bit and sat up straighter.

"What? If you thought I was going to kiss someone you'd have gone and had sex with the nearest person?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Maybe something a little different. Besides, she knew Jasper. It's not her fault Jasper's too much of a pussy to tell her that he loved her."

"Loved, or loves?" James asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders wildly.

"I don't know, man. I haven't even seen him."

"You mean you haven't kicked his ass for screwing your girl senseless?"

"I guess she wasn't really my girl. But no, I've not. It seemed like she didn't tell him anything before they…you know…"

"You really care about her, don't you?" Laurent asked, although it felt like a rhetorical question.

I hesitated a little before nodding.

I heard a collective outtake of breath.

"Well…give it time, Edward. She needs to learn stuff by the sounds of her, and she also needs to teach Rosalie a lesson. I might help. She sounds like Tanya…only a lot meaner. Tanya is Karen Smith, but Rosalie is Regina and Cady put together then multiplied. She's such a bitch to her sister. I'm thankful I'm an only child, but can you imagine hating your sister? Everything would be so fucking difficult. So…yes. I'm going to get working on my master plan now. When does Bella get here? She is coming right?"

Again, I nodded, the reality she mentioned hitting me like a ton of bricks. Everyone would be here tonight: Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, my friends…me.

I only hoped Alice, Emmett, Laurent, Aro, Marc and James kept the fucking peace.

* * *

BPOV

When we walked into the house, I could see that Edward and his friends had been busy. The living room had a huge space in the middle of it, big enough for a DJ and a dance floor, and the drinks had been laid out along the dining room table. Alice had clapped and squealed and jumped when she'd seen it. I quickly ran up to her room, not wanting another awkward encounter with Edward, and draped my new costume over her bed. I sat down on her vanity bureau and monotonously brushed my hair.

I jumped when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Alice wouldn't knock on her own bedroom door.

I gulped as I slowly walked over to it.

I opened it cautiously and saw a girl my age with wild red hair and striking green eyes…but not as striking as--

_BELLA._

I smiled a little at her.

"You must be Bella, right?" Her voice was high pitched and girly.

I nodded mutely, not being able to think of anything really witty to say.

"I'm Victoria…I'm Edward's friend. Could I have a word with you please?"

Oh god.

Again, I nodded and moved to let her in.

I was sure her next move would be to hit me and tell me what a bitch I was for 'cheating' on Edward. But she just sat down on the bed and smiled at me.

"I'm guessing you've figured out that Edward's told us about what happened…"

I swallowed hard, preparing to argue my case should she start anything. Who did she think she was, anyway? Marching into another persons house, another persons room (said person was AWOL) and making me feel inferior. I was Bella Swan - I didn't feel inferior to anyone. I was hardcore through and through. I straightened up and jutted my chin out a little. I watched as her smirk grew and her eyes twinkled.

"Before you get your panties in a twist, I should tell you that I'm here to help you."

Okay…What the fuck?

Help me? Edward's friend - Edward, who I had screwed over - wanted to help me? Was she on crack?

"Help me?" I asked her, disbelief, confusion and shock coloring the words.

"Yes. What's your plan of action for Rosalie?"

"Rosalie?" This was getting weirder and weirder. If she was going to yell at me why would she talk abut Rosalie? Was she going to hit me instead for being a bad sister and telling me I should've let Edward go to Rosalie because 'she deserved it' more than I did?

"Yes. I'm assuming you have a plan of action…"

She sounded flustered now, shocked. Like I should know exactly what she was talking about.

"I have absolutely no fucking idea what you're talking about," I told her honestly.

To my surprise, she laughed, throwing her head back so her long red hair hit the hem of her jeans.

"That's why I'm helping you. You seem like a strong girl, and I respect that. Your sister, however, needs to be dealt with."

"Dealt with?"

"Yes. You can't let her get away with practically ruining your life."

Well that was a _bit _dramatic.

But she had a point. I needed to give her retribution. Give her a taste of her own medicine. I'd been too depressed to think about revenge for the last few weeks, so I'd not thought about it.

But Victoria was right. I was _not_ going to let her get away with it.

I smirked, edging closer to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

EPOV

"Dude, you look like a dick," I laughed at Aro's costume. I was sure the ladies would appreciate it. Or maybe they'd think the opposite and be offended.

"No, man, you look like a dick," he retorted, looking me pointedly up and down.

"Edward can pull off anything," Marc muttered to which we all laughed and I said proudly, "True, true."

"I've got it!" James suddenly burst out, like he'd found the cure for cancer.

"What? Chlamydia?" Aro mumbled, uninterested in the annoying mind of James.

"Ha ha," James sneered. "No, I've got an idea how Edward can tell if Bella really is the sort of person he'd be better off without. She wouldn't have gotten over it all yet, right?"

I shook my head - I didn't know that much about Bella, but I knew she would still be pondering upon all this…and I'd heard from Emmett that it was only him and Alice that were talking to her at the moment… as far as he knew. It was his uncertainty that scared me a little. And then I'd seen her walking out with _him_ from the cafeteria that day…I'd nearly jumped up and followed them. Where were they going and what were they doing? I felt the possessive, jealous streak that I'd only felt for two girls in my entire life: Tanya and Bella. But then she'd walked back in and our eyes had locked onto each other's. After what felt like a lifetime, her eyes flickered to Rosalie who was practically sitting on my knee, and she'd sat down with a happy smile on her face. I'd wanted to know what she was so happy about so badly. Was it Jasper? Had he made her feel happier?

I stopped myself from elaborating on that thought.

It was obvious Bella didn't like that I was hanging around with her sister. In reality, she'd sort of clung on to me after the fight, assuming we'd be a couple. How wrong she was. She'd been annoying me a lot, actually, recently. She was too clingy, too vain, too…much. I couldn't handle her. She was always talking about number 1. She should be in a relationship with herself - it'd never get boring. I'd told myself the other day that if she tried anything with me at this party I'd put her out of her misery once and for all. It was wrong for me to string her along the first time, but a second time was downright mean. I was a dick, but I still couldn't do that.

"Okay…So you don't think she's over this drama - that could be you or it could be Jasper or it could be her sister. And Bella wouldn't, I don't know, say… hook up with anyone tonight, right?"

I froze. My mind whirred as I thought up the response to that. Then with a sigh, I shook my head, not fully believing it.

"Well, would you like us to find out for you, so you can stop worrying whether or not she's with Jasper? Cause I _know_ you are…"

I sighed again. Damn Emmett and his vagueness that had been wrong anyway. They clearly _were_ talking.

"We can show you once and for all whether or not she's with anyone, namely Jasper."

James then proceeded in telling us all his plan.

I wasn't too pleased with the idea, but it was something that could take my mind off the worry that focused on the fact Bella and Jasper might have become something of an item.

I hoped they hadn't. Not this soon. And like Victoria had said - we all needed to do some growing up first.

When I heard people start entering the house as the music blared beneath me, I put the finishing touches on my outfit, and made my way down the stairs, anticipating the night to come…

* * *

**Okay, raise your hand if you're looking forward to the party? Okay. If you raised your hand you are morally obligated to click that magical green button and leave a few thoughts on the chapter. Favourite parts, expectations, theories...Anything. **

**ALSO. Poll is uncannily close. It will be taken down at the end of this (working) week (Friday 24th July). If you haven't voted - VOTE. If you've boted but not reviewed - REVIEW. I think that's good thinking, Batman. ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for the reviews. :D**


	17. When The Sun Goes Down

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Wow. Even without this AN the chapter is 7000 words. That's nearly triple some of my earlier ones. But I know some stories who write like, 20000 words. Sorry, but I don't think you'll be getting that. **

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I read and appreciate every single freaking one of them. And I think I reply to them all too. If I don't drop me a PM yelling at me. :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END!!!**

**As always, I thank my beta, kitycullen16, gigantically because this chapter must've had like a billion and one mistakes ha. She qualms my nerves and we enjoy bitching about celebrities. Because they are all anti-social. ;)**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

For a change, I really didn't mind Alice sprucing me up, decorating me and my face like she would a Christmas tree: a little light here, a little dark there…

The hair, however, hurt like hell. First she had to lug a comb through my ratty locks, and then she had to tug it extra tight so it stayed up in the complex up-do some stylists would find difficult to pull off. She then blasted what must've been an entire can of hairspray onto it, so even when I shook my head vigorously, not one single hair moved out of place. It really was astonishing and, of course, an admirable achievement for Alice. She seemed particularly proud of my hair and make up.

She went off to do her own hair and make up, which didn't take as long because she just straightened her hair, and she came back into the room from her en suite bathroom with perfectly sleek hair and very sexy eye shadow.

"How do I look?" she asked, tilting her head from one side to the other so her hair swayed along with it.

"If I was a guy - I'd do you," I stated simply, with a shoulder shrug for added nonchalance, to which she giggled playfully.

"I'd kind of hope so, because this eye make up took forever to pull off! That, plus my hair has so much product in it, I positively exude the scent of lime…or lemon…"

"All fruits of a citrus variety, basically," I offered.

She nodded her head exuberantly and squealed again, loud enough to make me wince.

"Now come on, Bella, let's get you into your outfit. I heard the guy's go downstairs at least ten minutes ago and people were arriving before that. We're late to our own party!"

I rolled my eyes, standing up so she could dress me. "Alice, you should know that being fashionably late is just that: fashionable."

She nodded, keeping her eyes glued to my body as she de-robed me and grabbed my dress, held it out so all I had to do was step into it, and she wiggled it up. She then proceeded in zipping it up gently, so as not to catch any skin, and then she twirled me around so she could place the pearls around my neck. She then slid the gloves up my arms, pushing my fingers into the right holes - I barely had to move. She clearly loved dressing people up - she should do it for a career in the future. She then grabbed the bag that contained the cigarettes and shoved one into it's intricate holder and shoved that in my hand; she fussed with my hair a bit more but then pulled away and grabbed my shoes from the side of the bed. She stood loyally as a post for me to hold onto as I placed them on my feet and stood straight - without wobbling. I allowed my self a small smile, but nothing else - I didn't want to jinx it.

Alice stepped back to look at me.

She screamed.

She squealed.

She jumped.

She clapped.

She smiled.

"Bella you look…like the spitting image of Holly Golightly!"

I smiled, kind of shyly. "Really? I thought I oozed Marilyn Monroe?"

She laughed, and then toned it down to a smile. "Now stay here whilst I get changed."

She didn't give me time to respond as she ran off to the bathroom, grabbing a big box on the way.

While I waited for her, I looked at her notice board full of snippets from magazines along with multiple photographs with her friends from New York. She looked so happy on all of them. A recent picture showed her and Emmett. They looked unbelievably adorable together. Emmett had a big goofy smile on his face as Alice sat on his back, wrapping her small arms around his neck tightly. I grinned and averted my eyes to another picture. There Alice and Edward stood, Alice leaning on Edward with a great big gimpy smile on her face, and Edward had an arm wrapped around her frame as he stood with a relaxed and content grin on his face. He didn't look at the camera, but rather something in the distance. He looked different than what he did now. He looked calmer, like he really enjoyed living. Nowadays, he didn't look very happy. It made me feel sad that I was the reason behind this.

I wondered if Jasper was taking this as bad as Edward was. I'd not seen him since he asked to talk to me in the hallway. I guessed he respected my wishes of giving me time…I appreciated that more than he could comprehend.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice yelled from behind the door.

"Sure," I replied, walking away from he photographs and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She opened the door and emerged, striking a pose when I could see all of her.

I couldn't help it.

I burst into laughter.

Giddy, boisterous laughter.

Because there stood Alice, wearing a piece of green cloth with wings: she'd dressed as Tinkerbelle. Her shoes must've been at least six inches high, so she was nearly the same height as me. They looked expensive as hell.

After I calmed down, only letting a few sneaky chuckles past my tightly pressed lips, she did a twirl for me.

"What do you think, Bells?"

"I love it! Oh my God, I can't actually believe you dressed up as Tinkerbelle. You hate that name!"

She shrugged. "Well, it made you laugh. And it suits me, right? Only I could pull this off."

I nodded my head, smiling brightly. "Hell yes."

She giggled and started telling me how her shoes were Christian Louboutins and how the guy in the store had given her ten percent off because she'd flirted like mad with him. _Only Alice_.

She then grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Ready to endure everyone?"

I nodded my head, not speaking, because in reality I was dreading the night to come.

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie! You're fang-less!"

I spun around to see Victoria trotting in from the kitchen with a grin on her face. She'd dressed as a Burlesque dancer, and she resembled Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge in the sexy pink number.

"Yeah…I misplaced them," I told her. Actually, I'd not bought any, since I found the plastic fangs annoying as hell. You couldn't talk, you couldn't drink - they rendered people useless.

She shook her head at me, tsking. She swayed a little as she spoke, telling me she was already a little tipsy. Her eyes widened as if she'd suddenly had an epiphany.

"I met Bella! Aww, she's lovely. I love her."

I nodded my head wearing a tight grin, and held her by the crook of her elbow.

"Come on, Vicky, let's go and find your boyfriend."

She shook her head at me.

"No, no! He's busy. We can't interrupt. And don't tell anyone he's my boyfriend!"

I frowned.

"You're ashamed of him already? Yeah, I can see why," I joked.

"No, I've set him on a very important assignment. And it's important that no one knows he's my boyfriend." Her words were slurred, proving my theory of drunkenness.

"I thought it was Ar--"

"Shh, Eddie. This is another plan."

I shook my head, confused with her antics, led her back into the kitchen, and gave her some food to eat to soak up the alcohol.

"Eat this, Vicky."

She took it from me and observed it thoroughly.

"Why?" she asked, like she really couldn't see why she needed to eat something.

"Because." Simple. A simple answer to a drunk person. She, of course, shrugged and shoved the bread in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Is Jasper the guy dressed as the guy from Batman? That Heath Ledger played awesomely?"

"Um…I don't know. Possibly."

I hadn't seen him yet. Or Rosalie. In fact, the only people I had talked to were my friends from back home. I'd seen some people from Forks High, but not seen the need to talk to them. The insignificant drabbles of the superficial teenagers bored me to no end, so I tried to surround myself with people who I could actually engage in conversation.

Just as that thought ran through my mind, who should approach me but Jessica and Lauren, or as Bella called them: The Bitch Twins.

They'd taken their twin status very much into consideration this Halloween, since both were dressed in red underwear, with blue wigs on and football socks, with small signs in the middle of their bras that said 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' - one on each of them.

"Edward!" They both screeched at the same time. I let out a quiet groan, anticipating the horrific things to come. Beside me, Victoria chuckled gleefully.

"They look friendly," she whispered, before convulsing in a fit of giggles. I turned to glare at her but she just winked, pecked me on the cheek and disappeared, just as The Bitch Twins descended upon me.

"You look very scary," Lauren said, her voice oozing with what I guessed was supposed to be sex appeal. Truthfully, though, she just sounded like she needed to clear her throat.

"_Very_ scary," repeated Jessica like the dumb bimbo she was.

They both hung off either arm so I looked like a pimp/man-whore.

"Yeah, well…it's Halloween." I tried to shrug them off, but their grip increased so their horrible acrylic false nails clawed into me. I swear they were invented to do just this: make it impossible for a guy to escape.

They paused for a second before laughing at what I said. In fact, cackling would be a better description of what they were doing. They should have come dressed as witches.

"So which room is your room, Edward?" Lauren whispered 'seductively' in my ear. I suppressed a shiver but settled for a gulp. They would eat me alive.

* * *

BPOV

I walked down the stairs with Alice in front practically holding me up. We were right near the bottom, and I was inwardly doing my happy dance, when she turned to me and looked meaningful.

"Now, you need to get into character, Bella. Audrey Hepburn was a graceful, carefree, intelligent and a beautiful woman. Don't fuck her up," she all but growled at me. I would have laughed at her if her face had not been so serious. I settled for an amused smile and a nod.

"Sure, Al. I'll kick Bella out for the night."

She nodded once back at me before entering the party. I took this as an opportunity to observe other peoples outfits. The girls were dressed as sluts - every single one of them. From police women to Lara Croft outfits, everyone wore Lycra, PVC, or leather. I shook my head, disgusted and dismayed.

It seemed Alice had similar thoughts. I could hear her muttering, "sluts" and things along the lines of "what is the world coming to?" It was funny to listen to.

She meandered us through the crowds towards the DJ booth where a young male, older than us, stood, mixing records together so the crowd that had accumulated went wild.

"Hey, Felix!"

The DJ, Felix, took his attention away from his deck to look at us.

"Allie-cat! Hey, baby! You look stunning, as usual." He then grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I expected her to gasp and pull her hand away but she just giggled and winked at him. Was she flirting? When she was with Emmett? Happily? I felt something bubble inside me - confusion or anger, I did not know. Probably a mix of both.

He then turned to me.

"Shouldn't you be dressed as an angel?" he asked me huskily as he did the same to my hand as he did with Alice's. I didn't know whether to blush and giggle or rip my hand away, so I went with an awkward glance to Alice who just smiled happily at me and shuffling a little. He released my hand and smirked up at me.

Cocky bastard.

"How do you know I shouldn't be dressed as a devil?" I asked boldly. He paused, and then threw his head back in laugher.

"Touché," he bellowed.

It was my turn to smirk now.

"I don't know. But I'll tell you something," he said, leaning in to whisper in my ear like it was a big secret, "it's nice to see a girl who doesn't look like they should be standing on a street corner. You positively radiate Audrey."

I pulled back a bit, smiling.

"You know who I am…Impressive," I admitted, bobbing my head a little.

He laughed again. "Who doesn't know Audrey Hepburn."

I looked at him pointedly, quirking an eyebrow up, to which he laughed.

"Okay, okay," he started, "I can see your point. But in all seriousness, conservative works better on girls than trashy does. Remember that…"

"Bella," I told him.

"You know, in Italian, that mean beaut--"

"Beautiful. Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, feigning annoyance, but my grin contradicted my poor acting skills.

"Mm-hmm, well, beautiful Bella, I don't plan on DJ-ing all night. Save me a dance?"

I shook my head at his audacity, but told him that I would, indeed, dance with him at some point. Our exchange after that was cut short by Alice dragging me into the dining room, because she swore that was where Emmett would be, since the alcohol was situated there.

She was right.

In the middle of the room, stood brashly, was Emmett: The Pimp. He wore a purple ensemble, completed with a large hat and a pimp stick.

As soon as I saw him, I actually had to bend over with laughter, and clutch my sides. He looked so ridiculously…at home. His stance was attention-seeking and confident as he ordered someone to get him a drink that was "shaken not stirred, baby". I collapsed in a fit of giggles then, falling to the floor along with Alice who'd had the same reaction as me. It was clear she'd not seen it before.

At the sound of our laughter, Emmett turned his attention to us, but his face faltered when he saw us both clinging to each other on the floor.

"What?!" he asked, which just made me laugh harder.

Alice was the first to recover.

"Emmett…you look very…dashing." The word made her chuckle a little, but she kept it under control. I wished I could say the same.

"Em-Emmett…What are you w-wearing?" I managed to get out through my snickers.

"This, my dear Bella, is the whoremonger suit."

I widened my eyes at his choice of words. I was about to ask him to repeat what he said when Alice got there first.

"Whoremonger?"

"Yup," he said, prolonging the 'u' in it, and popping the 'p'.

"Where's the pimp mobile, Em?" someone asked.

I turned to see Jasper walking in with an empty shot glass, clearly wanting to refill it. He took one look at the situation - me in a heap on the floor, Alice stood with a hand on her hip facing Emmett, and Emmett still posing in the middle of the room, ignoring the snickers around him - and raised his eyebrows.

"It's out front, dude," Emmett replied.

Jasper nodded, and continued in his quest to find another drink - probably scotch. He'd dressed as The Joker from Batman, and he pulled it off rather effortlessly. It suited him to a tee.

I sighed and hauled myself off the floor, grabbing my cigarette as I did. I then went to sit on one of the seats around the alcohol table and sat, placing my elbow on the table in boredom.

"Oh my God! Someone get a picture! Bella is pulling the exact Audrey pose!"

I looked at her, eyes wide. Then I saw three flashes of blinding light as three different people adhered to Alice's request.

I frowned at Alice, who knew of my hatred for pictures, but she just grinned at me, not bothered by my glaring at all.

"Hey, Bells! You're her from the film Ali made me watch! You look just like her!" Emmett bellowed, coming to life and therefore out of his pimp-pose.

"That was the idea," I muttered with a smile.

"You look very beautiful, Bella," Jasper told me quietly.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say. So I just put on a small smile and bowed my head in thanks. He raised his glass - of scotch - and gulped it down.

I felt immensely sorry for him. This was my fault after all, and he felt the need to drown his sorrows at a party. I was such an evil best friend.

"I'm going to get some food," I mumbled, but I don't think anyone heard me, since Alice and Emmett were playing tonsil hockey and Jasper was now talking to someone at the outer edge of the room.

I sighed and walked off to the kitchen. When I walked in, I froze. I saw Edward being mauled by The Bitch Twins, and the look on his face screamed 'HELP!'.

I felt a surge of possessiveness. I wanted to help, but I didn't think he'd appreciate it…Not after what I'd done.

_No, Bella, listen to Alice. She said to stop beating yourself up over it. So stop._

I tried to listen to my inner voice. But if I wasn't being a masochist and continually thinking about it, I'd help Edward. So I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Wow, girls, you've nailed your outfits perfectly!"

They both turned to look at me with big smiles on their make-up covered faces. _Nauseating bitches._

"Thanks, Bella!" They both spoke at the same time like something off a movie.

"Where did you get them from?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. I saw Edward give me a confused glance, but he remained silent.

"The fancy dress store on Hollingway," Jessica told me, still smiling from the fact that Rosalie Swan's sister 'loved' her outfit.

I put on a frown.

"I thought they stopped selling 'slut' outfits there? Huh. Guess I was wrong…"

Their faces fell and Lauren made a sound that resembled a squeak. They then both glared at me and walked past either side of me, their eyes trained on me. I hated the fact that they were both at least three inches taller than me; damn my height - or lack of it.

They passed me and I flipped them the bird since I knew they were both staring at me from behind my back. Stupid girls.

I lowered my hands just as Edward took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks," he muttered to me, before turning to lean against the counter.

"You're welcome."

I rummaged around in Alice's fridge for the strawberries, and the cream, grabbed a bowl and made a nice little desert for me. I was pretty hungry.

I grabbed a spoon and dug in.

"Want some?" I asked Edward, who had been watching me with fascination. He seemed to hesitate to my question, but he eventually stood up, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat next to me.

"Only you could eat strawberries and cream at a house party," he told me, sticking a strawberry in his mouth.

"What, I'm hungry!" I defended myself, my mouth full. He chuckled at me fishing around for another strawberry.

It was silent for a few minutes, but not a horrible one. Just quiet, filled with the bass of the music coming from the living room.

"I like your outfit, by the way," he told me, eyeing me up and down. "You do look good as Hepburn."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

EPOV

I nodded, watching her eat some more. But she was a bit greedy and shoved too much cream in her mouth, so she had some round the edges of it.

"You've got cream there," I told her pointing idly to the sticky stuff.

She frowned and reached a finger up to wipe it away. She then stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it; I was utterly mesmerized.

I had been in awe as she saved me from the clutches of The Bitch Twins, and I really didn't expect her to stay in the same room as me, but she clearly did. And then she started making strawberries and cream, and I had to laugh internally. Trust Bella to be the one who ate something so fancy at a party filled with half naked people.

It was quiet between us again for a few more minutes as we finished the desert off. She then placed it in the sink for tomorrow and sat back down.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, frowning. She tried again.

"I'm so sorry."

She spoke so quietly I thought I hadn't heard her correctly, but when she looked up at my face, her features showed her apology twice over. She looked so sorry it made _me_ feel bad for _making_ her be sorry.

I nodded at her, not knowing the right words, and her face lit up at the fact that I had acknowledged her apology. I didn't know whether to say "I forgive you" or "I'm sorry, too" but neither of them seemed to do any justice. So I just looked her pretty face.

We were having a moment.

But then our moment was ruined when the fuck-face known as Aro - one of my 'best friends' - barged in. Bella's face exploded in shock as she took in his outfit. I supposed it would draw attention - being only dressed with a pizza box around your private areas was bound to scream "Look at me!", as did his colorful tattoo across his right shoulder.

I expected Bella to blush, but she just giggled at him, and his face looked at her in appreciation.

"You like, beautiful?"

I looked at him, trying to convey that this was Bella.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again like she had a minute ago.

"Um…There are no words," she said, laughing lightly at the end.

"You must be Bella," he said, holding a hand out for her. "I'm Aaron, but you can call me Aro."

She shook his hand, giving him a questioning glance as to how he knew her name - as did I.

But if he knew, then that must mean--

"Care to dance?" he asked her. She looked at me warily, clearly not wanting to go, but I was too busy staring at Aro, trying to figure out a way to tell him to quit The Plan. It was a fucked up plan anyways.

But the asshole ignored me, and pulled Bella out of the kitchen and headed for the living room. She looked over her shoulder at me, her face looking kind of helpless, and also hurt.

I swore as I stood up, following them.

But just as I was about to rip her away from him, Victoria saved me by intercepting them. She looked a little soberer now - she wasn't swaying and from what I could hear, she was coherent once more.

"Aro, would you excuse us? We have business to attend to."

As curious as I was to follow the two of them as Victoria led Bella into the conservatory, I was more focused on telling Aro that the plan had to stop - now.

"Dude, we need to stop this whole Plan shit."

"Why?" He asked, like it was a ludicrous suggestion.

"Because she fucking apologized to me just as you barged in! We were talking. She wouldn't apologize to me then fuck someone else - especially not you."

He laughed.

"Edward - everybody wants to fuck me. But I'll stop trying to pursue her…for now."

I nodded, spinning around to look for Bella so we could continue our exchange in the kitchen.

"Oh, and Edward?"

I looked back at Aro.

"If you two don't work out, _I'm_ going to be your competition. She is, after all, very, _very_ pretty." He then winked at me, taking another swag of beer from the bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to search for Bella.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't hide my hurt as Victoria dragged me into the empty conservatory. I thought Edward and I were about to talk about shit, but then one arrogantly charming guy walks in and he just lets me be dragged off. It was stupid and naïve of me to think we could sort this out. It was obvious we couldn't if he let me be taken by strange people.

"Okay, Bells! Operation Revenge is go! Now, she's brought her car, right?"

I nodded. My sister always insisted she was fit to drive even after drinking her weight in vodka. She loved that car too damn much to be anywhere without it near. Plus she always said it was a good route for escape should someone want you to come home with them.

"All you have to say is, 'sorry, I can't. My car's here. Maybe another time!' and they walk off. It's genius Bella," she'd said to me, before all of this happened.

"Great," Victoria said. "Where's Alice's garage?"

I grabbed her arm and let her through the conservatory door into the cool air outside, and to the side of the garden where the garage was. We slipped in quietly and turned the light on.

"Wow, nice car, Allie!" Victoria said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, she's kind of obsessed with her Porsche," I informed her, to which she snickered.

"What color are we looking for?"

"Um…Any color that isn't red. Preferably green, or yellow. Something attention grabbing."

We searched the garage high and low for the tub we so desperately wanted.

"I've found some yellow! It must be for Alice's car should it chip."

I clapped my hands together and jumped down from the stool I was standing on as a ladder. That was twice tonight where my height had become an issue. I suddenly felt so sorry for Alice.

We giggled quietly as we snuck back out the garage, switching the light off, and crept round the front to where the cars were parked on the giant drive.

"Which one's her's?" Victoria asked.

"The ostentatious one," I mumbled.

"Oh, this one?"

I turned to see Rosalie's car practically winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's the one."

We walked up to it and observed it, looking for the right angle.

"I think we should do the front first, then the sides and if we've got enough, the back." Victoria nodded her head with finality.

I agreed with her and tugged the lid off the tub and picked it up.

"I can't get this on me. Alice would murder me in my sleep tonight."

Victoria laughed and took it off me.

"Ready?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

She threw the bright yellow paint all over the hood of the car, and I could just imagine how fucking fabulous that must've felt. I wanted a go.

"Ahh, fuck it. Give it here," I told her, to which she grinned as she passed it over.

I dribbled it all down the sides, feeling the weight get lighter and lighter the more I threw on the car. It _did_ feel good. Better than good. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Is there any left for the back?" She asked me.

"Yep. Do you want the honors?" I offered her the tub.

"No, this is all for you. What she did was evil and manipulative. This is only stage one," she told me with a scheming tone in her voice. I owed Victoria big time.

I threw the remainder of the tin onto the back of Rosalie's pride and joy and did a happy dance as I threw the can into the bin at the end of the drive.

"Good teamwork Vicky," I told her.

She smiled.

"Hell yes."

We walked through the front door to get back in since we didn't see the point in going round the back again. We linked arms and were laughing at the maliciousness of the thing we'd just done, when who should walk in front of us but the she-devil herself.

"Oh, Bella. I was wondering if you'd show your face. I thought you might be too upset still."

Bitch.

"No, Rosalie, I'm here. This is Victoria. Vicky, this is my sister Rosalie. You've not met."

Rosalie looked Victoria up and down before glaring at her, then her face turned into an unimpressed one.

"She's Edward's best friend," I added.

Her face erupted into a huge smile at this news and she threw a hand out for Victoria to shake.

"Hi! It's so great to meet you."

Victoria did nothing but look at her hand. It seemed Rosalie Swan had met her match.

"So what are you dressed as, Bella? A mourner?" Rosalie scoffed at me.

I sneered. "No, _Rosie_." She glared at me. "I'm Audrey Hepburn - a fashion icon. You would know that if you had any idea what fashion was. Funnily enough, it's not dressing in as little clothes as possible."

She smirked. The bitch smirked.

"And what are you?" I asked her, looking her outfit up and down. I could tell who she was, but Julia Roberts pulled it off. Rosalie did not.

"I'm Vivian off Pretty Woman," she sniffed.

"Oh, the part where she's a hooker?" Victoria asked. Rosalie nodded mutely.

"Aww sweetie. You didn't have to buy an outfit. Anything in your wardrobe would have sufficed, I'm sure."

I turned to look at Victoria who was looking my sister up and down meaningfully. I scoffed with a smile on my face and raised my hand for a high five.

"Nice," I complimented her.

Rosalie growled.

"You fucking--"

"Bitch? Slut? Whore? At least throw something original at me. I heard you were good at being a Grade-A bitch - you're clearly just not an original one. It was…interesting, meeting you."

And then Victoria grabbed my hand once more and pulled me into the living room.

"You. Are. My. Idol," I sang to her.

She laughed. "She had it coming. Just like what should be happening soon if my idiot boyfriend gets a move on."

She looked around trying to find said idiot boyfriend whilst I stood, smiling to myself, still on a bashing-Rosalie-high.

"Ah there he is," she announced after a few moments. I looked to where she was sending a pointed stare at to find a guy dressed as Superman had just jumped up and was looking for something…or someone.

I smirked, knowing that this was the next stage for revenge.

Victoria threw her head towards a fuming Rosalie as James approached her, wearing an attractive smirk on his fairly attractive face. Then again, Vicky was gorgeous - it only made sense that she had a hot boyfriend.

We watched, excited, as we saw James talk to Rosalie, and when I saw her infamous laugher-with-head-thrown-back technique, I knew she'd taken the bait. We saw James go in for the kill, whispering in her ear, and when they walked off into the conservatory and outside we knew James had succeeded.

Victoria and I shared a small chuckle at her expense and we started dancing, trying to bide the time. I gyrated on her, she grinded on me, and suddenly we were the focal point of all the dancer's. I mean, I couldn't dance, but this wasn't dancing. It was just sex with clothes on, basically. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward, Jasper, and Felix looking at us, and I felt a little self-conscious, but when Felix yelled through a microphone, "And that's how it's done!" after the song had finished, I knew we couldn't have been too bad. I turned to smile and wink at Felix who, in turn, spoke through the microphone again.

"Beautiful Bella, don't forget you promised me a dance later." He pointed at me as he mixed another song. I rolled my eyes and ran over to where Alice stood with Emmett.

"Bella's got moves," Alice sang at me. I laughed.

"Bella, as much as I love you, I can't be bothered to kick the asses of every guy in here, so stop dancing like that. You're like my little sister and trust me when I say the guys in here are not looking for friendship."

I snickered again and shook my head at him.

It was then James graced us with his presence once more. Both Victoria and I squealed.

"Is it done?"

He nodded, showing us a plastic bag as proof. Vicky and I looked in it to see Rosalie's outfit crammed into it. We burst out laughing but we shut up shortly after, shushing Emmett and Alice and everyone else in our vicinity to listen to her reaction.

We were rewarded with banging, and screaming. James, Victoria and I collapsed in a heap of chuckles, whereas Emmett and Alice stood, looking confused.

"What's that?" Alice asked, looking around for the source of the noise. We both ignored her, but dragged her into the hallway to wait. After a few minutes of listening to Alice and Emmett moan about feeling left out, we saw Rosalie's head pop round the front door. She looked around wildly for a moment before her eyes landed on me. I smirked at her, folding my arms, and raising an eyebrow - challenging her.

She mouthed "fucking bitch" at me, but I really didn't care, because some drunk dude just walked past and noticed my sister's head.

"You can come in you know!" he bellowed, before wrenching the door open to reveal a butt-naked Rosalie.

And suddenly Emmett and Alice got it.

We all howled with laughter, which attracted other people, who then laughed, and attracted more people. Before we knew it, everyone had seen Rosalie completely naked. Some had even taken pictures.

Rosalie screeched at me, before running back round to the back of the house and coming back again wearing a bin-bag.

I snorted. "Is that a recycled one, Rosie?"

She glared at me, before approaching me with a look that, should looks kill, would have put me flat on my back. When she got close enough, she shoved me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she screamed.

I smirked again, because I knew it would annoy her. I was right, because she shoved me again. Emmett made to hold her back, but I held a hand up to him.

"I'm the girl whose life you basically ruined. And you actually enjoyed doing it. I'm the girl you completely envy because I have friends and people who care about me. I'm your sister, Rosalie - and your worst fucking nightmare. If you ever fuck with me again, the revenge will be so much worse than this. It was going to be worse anyway, but you know what? An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind. So if you want to retaliate - go for it. I have so much more planned for you should you do so."

I'd gotten right up in her face as I said this, and my voice had gotten progressively louder so now everyone surrounding us could hear what was being said.

She remained silent, looking me straight in the eyes.

The she slapped me - hard. _Ouch. _

All of a sudden, Alice leapt forward for her, but Emmett caught her and pulled her back, and the same happened with Victoria and James. No one, however, held onto me, so I retracted my arm back and swung it forward with as much force as possible. It knocked her off her feet, but she quickly jumped up, blood pouring from her nose.

We were both screaming profanities at each other, but we could hardly be heard over the immature chanting of 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' surrounding us. Fuckers.

She grabbed me, I grabbed her. She hit me, I hit her. She pulled my hair, I pulled her's. It went on like that until we were both on the floor, wrestling with each other. I rolled on top of her and started slapping her face silly(or it could have been anywhere, I wouldn't have known - all I saw was red) until I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder caveman style.

Who the fuck dared interrupt me kicking my sister's ass?

After I screamed this, I started slapping wherever I could reach of him. When my hand made contact with his ass, I recognized who it was.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!" I yelled.

He ignored me and lugged me upstairs. When we walked past Alice's room I kicked and screamed harder and louder because I didn't know where we were going.

I heard a door being opened and closed and then I got thrown onto a soft bed. I looked around: we were in his room. Edward Cullen's room. That felt like an accomplishment, since he seemed like the sort of person who wouldn't want anyone in his room. Especially not a girl. After all, to males, their bedroom was like a sanctuary. They wouldn't want any bimbo in it.

And yet here I was. Not that I was a bimbo.

After I looked around his neat and organized room, my gaze settled on him, and I narrowed my eyes. I then leapt off the bed and made for the door by which he stood. I reached for the handle, but his hand beat mine so my hand ended up on his.

"Edward, let me the fuck out of here!"

He ignored me, so I lifted my free hand that was not held by his on the doorknob, and swung it for his face. It was about to make contact in the form of a harsh slap when he caught it and gave me a look that was cross between amusement and reprimanding.

"Edward," I growled.

He now held both my hands, one by his face and the other still on the handle for the door. We stared at each other for what must have been at least a minute. His eyes then flickered down to my lips, and he licked his own which drew my attention to them. He looked back into my eyes as he lowered his head so he was level with me. Our lips were almost touching now. He took my hands that he held and slowly wrapped them around his neck which made my breathing hitch slightly.

Was this right? After everything that had happened? I'll be damned if I knew.

He let go of my fingers when he knew I wouldn't move them and he snaked his hands around my waist. It felt so right - how could it be wrong?

_Because you screwed him over, along with your best friend!_

But that was drowned out because a part of me was screaming in delight, especially when he pulled me closer to him so our bodies molded into each other.

I was nearly hyperventilating.

His lips were just about to touch mine, and I closed my eyes anticipating the extraordinary kiss it was bound to be. He inched just that bit closer and--

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Someone burst into the room, knocking me and Edward into each other so we stumbled.

I groaned in annoyance. Whoever the hell it was who had just interrupted, must've had a death wish. However, when I looked at the intruder I realized that she had a death wish for _me_ after catching me about to kiss Edward:

Alice.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going on two holidays consecutively. One for one week, and the other for three weeks. That's four weeks, which is a month. In other words, updates shall not be for a month. I'm so so so so so so sorry, but it's the way the cookie crumbles. Florida calls. Sorry. Please don't flame me. I've told you at least! **

**New poll is up to do with this story. You might wanna take a look...**

**Outfits are on profile page. :D**

**_Review!!_ Cause I have nearly 100 alertees and like, 9 reviews per chapter. Call me a greedy bitch, but in actual fact, I am a review whore. And it's my birthday very soon so you can review as a Happy Birthday! And it'll give me something to look forward to when I get back. Yeah, I'm not opposed to begging. :)**


	18. We Are Golden

BPOV

"Alice what are you do--"

I didn't get to conclude my sentence, though, since she raised her hand to cut me off, then clamped her hand around my gloved wrist and pulled. I looked frantically at Edward who was glaring at his little sister with everything he had (and more than likely screaming profanities at her in his head), and then shot a sympathetic glance my way. I rolled my eyes - like everyone, he didn't dare challenge little Alice Cullen. And judging by how hard and fast she was pulling me from his room into her's, I could totally understand.

She slammed the door behind me and turned to face me, her hands resting on her hips.

"Explain," she ordered me somewhat breathlessly, waving a hand idly around the air near her.

I gulped.

"Nothing happened, Al, I swear." Although that was the truth, my voice didn't sound convincing.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Bella, I'm not stupid. There's no way the two of you could have been doing nothing _that_ close. I thought we decided that you need a break, Bells?!" She took a deep breath whilst I remained silent, finding sudden interest in the floor. "I just…I don't want to see you that hurt again, Bella. Honestly, Emmett and I were so freaking worried about you after the blow up outside school. You just…broke the _fuck_ down. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to go suicidal or something. It was awful!" She swayed a little when she said this, showing me she had been drinking tonight.

"Sorry, Al," I told her, and she knew I wasn't just sorry for "breaking the fuck down".

She sighed again and walked up to me and took my hand.

"Me too. If you want to do something…I'm not your mother. You can do what you like. Just…think, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

She smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "Does that mean you want to go back to Edward's room?"

I thought about that, before deciding that I probably should talk to him, so I nodded my head. Alice looked at me pointedly, not wanting me to do something I'd regret.

"Just to talk," I mumbled, making my way to the door and down the hallway to Edward's room. I knocked hurriedly three times.

"Alice, if that's you, I swear to God--" I was met with a pissed off Edward, who was no longer a vampire. He'd gotten changed into some grey sweats and a white tank top. I smiled meekly and gave him a bit of a wave and he smiled brilliantly at me and moved aside, gesturing me to enter. I walked in without a word and sat on the end of his bed. I was slightly more in control of myself now than I had been five minutes ago. I would not jump his bones. _I would not jump his bones…_

"So…" I hedged awkwardly.

"So." He came to sit by me, a little further away than is polite. Like he couldn't stand the sight of me, or he seriously regretted what had almost happened. That kind of rained on my parade.

I didn't know what to do or say, and he seemed to be waiting for me to say something. Well, I did just barge in there, I guess.

"I'm sorry," I told him, even though I wasn't sorry at all, far from it.

"I'm not." He sounded defensive.

I swallowed. "Oh?"

"I wanted that to happen, Bella…didn't you?

My head, which had been hanging limply down facing my knees, snapped up to meet his eyes, which were much closer than before: he'd moved toward me. I swallowed hard again. My voice seemed to be hiding so I nodded, a little too enthusiastically since my tiara fell off. I made to grab it but Edward got there before me, which made him closer to me as he caught it. I turned to look at him to say thank you only to discover he was millimetres from my face. I could see every shade of green in his perfect eyes: they ranged from a deep, dark, emerald green to the color of the sea on an exotic beach, to the color of perfectly-kept grass. They were mesmerizing.

He leaned in and I felt his lips brush mine. When his eyes closed, that's when I snapped out of it. I moved so fast to get out of his line of fire that I fell off the bed with a thud. I jumped back up, mortified and kind of hurt, and brushed my hair out of my eyes, avoiding Edward's penetrating stare.

"Shit," I mumbled, my head facing the floor, and trying to brush off imaginary lint from my dress.

When I heard soft laughter, I looked up. I expected him to feel rejected, upset, pissed off - not amused. But there he was - laughing at me. I would never understand the male race.

"I--I don't think we should do…that…right now. I kinda…have…issues. And I need to work…on those -- issues." _God, Bella, could you be any more incoherent?! _I closed my eyes in exasperation with myself, and took a steadying breath. I opened my eyes again to find a still amused Edward.

"Did any of that convey, or did it come out jumbled?" I asked him, feeling like a moron.

"It conveyed, Bella," he said, his voice changing at the end since he couldn't resist from smiling. Great - something else to make me feel more of an idiot.

I sighed and sat on the bed again, making a movement with my hand that signaled I needed more space. He obliged and shuffled further away.

"I've got a pissed off Rosalie on my hands, I've got an upset Jasper angry with me, I've got my parent's splitting up, and now I've got a prying Alice, who, by the way, is probably listening in on this conversation by the door, since she was ready to tie me down so I couldn't talk to you." I took another breath since I said all that at an Alice-rate. "And you need to trust me again." I said that part quietly, since I was worried incase he could never trust me again. I knew I wouldn't if we swapped positions, but he was a better person than I was. Maybe he could learn to trust me again - I'd just have to prove I was worthy of it.

He looked contemplative for a moment while he processed that, but eventually nodded.

"You're right. Now's not the time."

I smiled at him, and stood up to leave his room and return to the party downstairs.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I spun around to face him once more.

"Stop getting into fights. Even with your sister. It's not right to see you straddling and hitting someone. It's not really… you."

I stood staring at him for a second before nodding once, and then walking out of his door.

* * *

EPOV

I felt saddened as I watched Bella walk through my door and return to the still-going-strong party downstairs. I could totally see where she was coming from - we both had shit to deal with before we could start anything up. But I wanted to. _Really_ wanted to. And even though she pulled away (in more sense than one) I knew she did too.

It took everything I had to not burst out into laughter when she fell on her ass trying to keep away from kissing me. It was cute, and oddly enough I respected her for stopping me. If she didn't want anything to happen just yet, then nothing would. I wouldn't do anything she didn't want. As sappy as that sounded.

Since we'd done the dating charade before, I knew this time we had to make things different. I needed to learn everything I could about her. She needed to know things about me that the average person wouldn't. I wanted to give a relationship a go - which was pretty much a huge fucking deal for me: Edward Cullen, the womanizer. But hey, I could change. For her.

I took a deep breath to try and get out of the Bella-induced trance I was now in, and followed her lead down to the party. I immediately saw that someone had either kicked Rosalie out, or took her home, or she was now in a bathroom cleaning up because she was no longer sprawled on the floor of the hallway. Some of her blood was still there though. Fuck if I was cleaning it up - she wasn't even directly invited. I'd hire someone to clean that shit up.

I walked into the dining room where all the alcohol was and saw Jasper sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room. He looked freaking pitiful.

Blame it on my Bella-high, on the alcohol - whatever, but I went over to him and sat next to him, drinking from the beer bottle I picked up on my way over here. He took a swag of his scotch too, leaning forward on his knees, looking deep in thought.

"Are we sad people, or what?" I asked him, mainly rhetorically, trying to make conversation or at least end the silence. Bella wanted us to sort things out - so here I was, taking the first step. Jasper and I had never really been friends to begin with, since he kind of always hated me, but I wanted that to change. He wasn't a bad person, and I hoped I wasn't either. Don't get me wrong - I could be. I could be such an ass it was unbelievable, but deep down - I don't think I was half bad.

He nodded at my question, looking at me for the first time since I'd sat down.

"Do you love Bella?"

His question made me choke on the beer I'd just drank and I nearly spat it all back out, but thankfully I managed to keep it in my mouth.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I knew he loved Bella - would I ever live up to that? Would he think I wasn't good enough for her, since I hadn't known her as long as he did, or that he loved her more and always would? "I don't know, man," I told him truthfully. "I want to be able to get the chance to. I want to learn all about her, and I want to… get the chance to… fall in love with her, and her me."

It felt weird using the word 'love' with Bella when we weren't even dating yet.

My answer didn't feel adequate enough for him.

But still, he nodded and drank some more. After a few moments of silence he turned to me and slapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for fucking your girlfriend. I didn't know you were still together. I just…assumed and--"

"Jasper, shut up. Don't apologize. I was a dick, and I deserved to get screwed over. Truce?"

He nodded. "Truce."

I didn't know whether that came from his drunken state or his heart, but I hoped he remembered it in the morning.

* * *

BPOV

I walked downstairs and the first thing I saw was Alice's pointed stare, and I could almost hear her screaming at me from across the room, daring me to tell her I'd gone against her orders. The next thing I saw was Felix's happy grin from behind the deck, and he beckoned me over with a crook of his finger. _Smooth fucker._

I smiled reluctantly and stumbled over to him, banging into multiple people on the way over.

When I reached him, he bent down to grab my hand and kissed it just like before. I didn't feel awkward this time since I could have guessed he would have done that - this was just how he was with all girls. I bet he would kiss my mom's hand just like that, should he ever meet her. Although I hoped to God he wouldn't.

"You owe me a dance, bella Bella." He grinned at his joke, like it was the funniest thing ever, and his face was so happy I had to smile back. He turned back to the deck and grabbed the mic.

"Okay, guys! It's time to wrap this party up!" People groaned, and booed. "One slow song for you sappy fuckers, then one you can all jump around to. How does that sound?" People yelled, people screamed. It seemed Felix was popular.

He put a record on the turntable and jumped down, grabbing my hand as he did so. Damien Rice's _The Blower's Daughter _came on and I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"You're kidding, right?" It was one of my favorites, and it was being played at a house party? It seemed unlikely.

"I might have asked Alice what one of your favorites was…"

_Smooth fucker._

I shook my head, grinning a little, as he put his hands around my waist. I felt a bit uncomfortable putting my arms around his neck, so I settled for placing my hands on his shoulders and we swayed.

"Did you have fun tonight, bella Bella?" Was he ever going to let that up?

"I did…to some degree," I added on as a second thought.

"Ah, yes. I saw your display of violence with the blonde."

"My sister," I clarified. His eyes widened.

"You look nothing alike." _Because I'd never heard that before._

I sighed. "No. No we don't."

"That is a good thing. She looked like a true hooker tonight, and I'm sure she would even if she was not wearing what she was."

I grinned, even though I knew he was just trying to appease me. He wanted to be on my side and he was trying to show it.

"I return to Port Angeles tomorrow. Alice's cousin is my friend, so I told him I'd do this gig for free since I owed him anyway. Fancy giving me a kiss goodbye?"

He'd already leaned closer, but he stopped just before my face since I had not answered.

"Not tonight. I have enough drama right now. Kissing you would make it all worse - no offence…"

I expected his ego to deflate, but he just tilted his head slightly, smiling still.

"Sorry," I added on.

He smiled even wider.

"Don't apologize. It's been lovely meeting you and I do not regret that. You truly are a lady, Bella."

A lady - me? Was he high?

Me, the girl who swore like a sailor, who didn't really give two shits what insignificant people thought, who never wore anything but skinny jeans and sneakers - a lady?

Yes - he was high.

I frowned at him. He just remained smiling.

"I will see you again. Caio, Bella." And with that he released me and walked back to the DJ booth, and changed the song to When The Sun Goes Down by the Arctic Monkeys. Only a select few people had even heard of them in America, since they were an English band. Only those who had taste knew of them. But the people here were so out of it by now, he could have played Elvis Costello and they would have gone wild. Drunken idiots.

As people began jumping, I weaved through them, terrified of getting trampled on. I eventually reached Alice and Emmett who were sucking face in the corner of the room.

"Knock it off for a few minutes will you?" I shouted as I approached. They pulled apart looking a little embarrassed but not enough to stop them from doing it again - I knew it already.

"Alice, I'm going to bed. And trying to get to sleep. Trying being the operative word," I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

She smiled.

"Okay, Bella. We'll talk in the morning. I'll be up later."

I hugged them both and went to bed, not bothering to find anyone else and say goodnight. Jasper was probably still mad at me and would surely make me feel even worse, and Edward - well, I wouldn't be able to say goodnight to him without throwing myself at him so it was probably best I didn't. I did, however, blow an air kiss to my new friend, Felix, who bowed in return. Who said chivalry was dead?

I shook my head as I trudged upstairs.

After wiggling out of my outfit, I took the shit off my face and took the hairpins out of my scalp (or at least they felt like they were in my scalp) and flopped onto Alice's double bed.

I thought over this evenings events: the revenge I had on my sister and the fight that followed, Edward nearly kissing me twice, and then Felix's smooth attempts at making a pass at me. Overall, it had been a long night. I was sure that tomorrow I would have a small bruise, maybe, on my face from where Rosalie had slapped me since even now it stung like a bitch. I wondered if Edward would be in his room any time soon, doing the same as I was now: thinking of the person in the room down the hall.

I had a gut feeling that we would be okay. I knew I was not one to judge people correctly (hell, my best friend had been in love with me and I'd not noticed it once) but I hoped Edward and I would at least become friends. I hoped for more, but I would settle with friendship if I had to. I knew we would surely encounter more problems as time went on, but we'd more than likely gone through enough to know we'd be okay. We all would.

I thought that with the music thumping downstairs, it would have taken me a while to fall asleep, but I was out soon enough, with a small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

**No AN at beginning - I knew you'd all want to just read. **

**I apologise profusely for the long wait. I hate it when people don't update after at last a month, and then I did the exact same. I'm such a hypocrite. I'm so so sorry. If it's any excuse, I went on two holidays, then I got robbed on holiday so we had to sort a load of insurance out when we got home, then I had to update my other story too, and I'm going back to school Monday so I've had to get ready for that. I also got my exam results back (remember when I updated sporadically when I was taking a load of exams?) ... well I did good on them, if anyone cares haha. **

**Anyway, so sorry once again. And THANK YOU for all the freaking wonderful reviews and not flaming me! I also have some shout outs: kittycullen16 for being a Superman at betaing and listening to me rant and rave and being so patient waiting for me to beta your stories - just thank you so much. To tiny0fairy, for being such a loyal reviewer and making me smile and laugh with all your reviews because you're just like me - thank you! To reds-red, for the continual support and encouragement - I really needed it and you made me move my ass and write! And you rec'd this story too, so I am seriously in your debt. You rock - thank you :D And also to Fee273 for being another loyal reviewer and because we're gonna give Bill Gates a run for his money, and for letting me bitch about my baby. And of course, we're cooler than ice cubes. ;)  
If I've missed anyone out who continually reviews, I'm so sorry - my head's not right atm, I'm half asleep. Just know I appreciate it to the freaking stars and back! :D**

**Thank you for your patience. I'm so sorry for not being able to reply to reviews - I will start that again from this chapter. However, if I don't, just know that I read your review, smile my ass off, and then something gets my attention (like my mum yelling at me) so I forget and then I think I've replied when I haven't. **

**Sorry for rambling. And for it being short! Next chapter will be longer, more dramatic! I promise! And also, this story is coming to an end. :( :( More on that next time :D**


	19. Gone In The Morning

**I love my beta: kittycullen16. She is amazingly quick (despite how slow I am) and made this chapter perfect. Check out her new story, Death By Diamonds and Dior because it's actually amazing. Even if I wasn't betaing it I would still be reading it. It had me at the first line. ;)**

**TIP! When writing this chapter, I listened to Imogen Heap's _Speeding Cars_. It really helped me. Listen, if you wish. Link is on profile.**

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews. Read AN at end please.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke the next morning to find a sleeping Alice laid on top of the covers with her clothes still on and a happy smile on her face. Her make up was smudged and her clothes were creased and weren't on the places where they should be, but she still looked so damn cute and…pixie like. She had, however, taken off the god-awful heels she had on last night. No one should have to walk in them, never mind sleep in them.

I silently got up and padded to her bathroom, trying to make as little noise as possible as I took advantage of her en suite. I looked like someone had backcombed my hair. It was everywhere. I guess the hairspray didn't come out last night and as I slept it molded itself into a brand new position of looking like a bird's nest. It didn't matter - it wasn't like I was going anywhere.

I crept back into her bedroom to find her still fast asleep, and I gently shut the door to the room behind me as I made my way downstairs.

I heard Emmett before I saw him. He was laughing at someone who in turn shouted quietly at him, careful not to be too loud so he didn't wake anyone up. I realized then that I didn't need to be going anywhere - Edward was in the kitchen, and I looked like someone had violated my poor hair in the night. I tried to stop so suddenly so I could retreat and sort my hair out, but suddenly my foot slipped and I ended up falling down the remainder of the stairs and made a loud noise that I was sure would wake Alice up or at least notify Emmett and Edward of my not so graceful presence.

I cringed as they both stopped talking and I heard chairs being scraped. I shut my eyes, waiting for them to see me sat on the floor.

Emmett laughed. Edward remained silent.

I dared a peek through my lashes.

Edward looked amused, though. Emmett was much more expressive when it came to his emotions.

Emmett couldn't remain too long without saying anything. "Hey, Bella, Russell Brand called and he wants his hair back pronto!" He then convulsed in another round of chuckles.

"Hey, Emmett," I started, and he quietened down, expecting me to retort with something equally as witty. "Shut the fuck up." I finished lamely, too embarrassed to come up with anything.

He snickered again, wandering back into the kitchen.

Edward stood there for a second, taking in my hair from a distance one last time before approaching me and holding out a hand.

I took it gratefully and he heaved me up with hardly any effort.

"So…" He started. I remained silent, internally preparing myself for the comment he would surely make. "What happened?" His voice cracked a little at the end since he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Alice put hairspray on me last night, I took my hair out of that thing she put it in, and then went to bed. It seems to have grown a mind of its own overnight."

He nodded seriously. "It could probably keep a third world country warm for weeks." He had to smile like an idiot then. I shoved him playfully, not being able to keep the smile off my face - he had that effect on me.

"I'm sure," I told him, before following Emmett into the kitchen. I didn't make it through, though, since he pulled my waist so my back was pressed up against his chest. I gasped and my body froze, but quickly melted into his.

"Good morning," he whispered right against my ear. I shivered. Damn him and his lovely, _lovely _voice.

"Morning," I told him, before wiggling away from his grasp and into the kitchen. I had to else I would have hyperventilated then jumped him. Alice didn't need any more drama going down in her house.

I found Emmett standing by the oven making--

"Pancakes, Bella! I haven't had pancakes for years! Remember when you tried to make them, but we ended up having a food fight in your kitchen? Then Renee got home and flipped out and forced us to tidy everything up and then we both got grounded since she told my mom?" I smiled, remembering. We'd made such a mess. Charlie probably burst an artery with all the yelling he did, about how 'disrespectful' we'd been towards the kitchen. He always had been full of shit. Douche.

"Well, Edward's told me we can't fight with flour and eggs and milk this time, but this morning I'm actually kind of hungry, so we're going to eat them. That's okay, right?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course it is, Em," I told him, with a slight confused smile and a frown.

He beamed. "Great."

He then went back to cooking.

I sat down on the breakfast table, and Edward came through the kitchen doors a moment later and sat next to me. I felt his gaze on me, but I remained looking at the table, tracing the patterns in the old wood with my eyes.

"Is Ali awake yet, Bells?" Emmett asked me.

I drew my attention away from the table and looked at his back.

"No, she was asleep. Still dressed and smiling. I take it you both had fun last night then?"

I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling like a madman.

"Yeah, we really did. Although your stunt with Rosie topped the night."

I put my head in my hands at the mention of that.

"What?" Edward murmured. "She deserved everything she got. I really don't know what I was thinking."

I smiled gratefully, yet sadly, at him. "I have to live with her, Edward. She's my sister. She's the one person who's always been there for me, and we got into a fight. A physical fight. We hit each other. It has its consequences."

I closed my eyes envisioning my return home. Would she be there? Would she hit me again? I really didn't know - she'd turned completely unpredictable.

Edward reached out and placed his hand on my arm, rubbing it up and down slowly in a soothing gesture. I grinned, my eyes still shut, despite myself.

"Hey guys!" A voice chirped from the doorway.

Alice bounced into the kitchen and made a b-line straight for Emmett who was trying to clean his hands on his pyjamas so he could hug Alice. Luckily for him he'd managed to so before she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

"Eugh," I heard Edward mutter beside me; I looked over to him to find his eyes were averted and he was grimacing. I giggled and held his hand that was still on my arm. His face relaxed then.

"They're just in love," I whispered to him, getting closer, trying to get him back for earlier. Just like I'd hoped, he froze and his eyes snapped onto mine. His breathing had gotten shallower.

I grinned, proud of myself, then went to the stove to continue making the pancakes since Emmett was now too busy with Alice.

I wasn't a bad cook, so it didn't take too long for me to make the perfect pancakes; I laid them on the table in a stack for everyone to pick and top themselves. I topped mine with maple syrup, but Emmett went all out (after detaching from his girlfriend and sitting his ass at the table) and covered his with maple syrup, chocolate sauce, sugar, lemon juice - the whole shebang. It looked disgusting.

Alice seemed to agree.

"Em, what the hell? You've ruined it."

He squirted some cream onto it, then dug in.

"It's perfect," he said, although it wasn't particularly coherent - his mouth was full.

We all grimaced but we ate the rest of the food in a comfortable silence. Once we were all stuffed and we'd made such a mess of the breakfast table, I stood up, announcing I was going to pack then leave.

Everyone groaned.

"Why, Bells? Stay a bit longer," Alice begged, unleashing her powers of persuasion upon me.

I shrugged. "I need to face Rosalie sooner or later. Admittedly, I'd rather it be later, but…" I trailed off.

Everyone bobbed their heads and I ran up the stairs and into Alice's room. It didn't take too long to pack my stuff up, and I'd just put my outfit into a bag when Alice came in and flopped onto the bed.

"It's Bonfire Night soon. We're having a party. With parents, though." I looked at her. "You're invited, by the way. It's just going to be a nice, quiet evening with a few people. It'll be fun." She smiled at me.

I returned the grin. "Sure, I'll come. Who else is going?"

She looked wary. "Just you and Emmett. And Edward and I, of course. I didn't want to invite Jasper or Rosalie because I thought it might be a little…awkward. And it's not like I'm friends with Rosalie. And Jasper…Well, he seems to be ignoring not just you, but all of us too. So if he doesn't want to be with me, then he won't get an invite." She nodded her head in finality.

I nodded right along with her.

"Fair enough," I said, heaving my bag onto my shoulder.

"Do you want a lift?" she asked me, standing up.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'll just walk."

I was heading for the door when I heard, "I'm sure Edward would take you if you asked."

I froze, and then turned to see a smug looking pixie with her arms folded.

I sneered at her teasingly, to which she laughed, then walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm off guys. I'll see you both Monday, I guess. Oh, and Wednesday for Bonfire Night. I'll be there." I walked up to Emmett's outstretched arms and hugged him (he lifted me off the floor easily and twirled me around) then walked over to a now upstanding Edward.

I didn't know what to do.

Hug him?

Kiss him?

Jump him?

I settled with an awkward hug then a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away just before his head turned so our lips would have met, then I walked out the door, not looking back, so I didn't see his reaction. I cringed as soon as the door shut.

* * *

I stood in front of my door. It was silent. No shouting, no screaming, no plates being thrown. I guess Charlie had gone for good.

I took a deep breath, preparing to have Rosalie attack me the second I walked in. When I pushed the door open, though, I saw a scene I didn't even consider.

Both Rosalie and Renee were sat at the dining room table, just sat, and both watched me walk in.

I gulped.

Did Rosalie tell mom that I covered her car in paint? Or that I humiliated her in front of the entire school?

I was preparing to defend myself, to tell Renee that it was her who basically ruined my life, when I took a closer look: Rosalie looked…upset, confused and defeated. Renee looked like she was trying to hold herself up, telling herself that she could be strong - for us. I knew that look all too well.

It was something to do with Charlie.

"Hey," I called out, my voice as shaky as my hands.

"Bella," Renee said her voice quiet and soft.

Rosalie said nothing, but just looked at me. I tried to decipher the look, but it just…was. She didn't look angry at me, or hurt, or like she was plotting some horrible revenge - she looked like she was watching a television program she neither loved nor hated.

It made me uneasy.

I took yet another deep breath as I placed my bag by the stairs and approached them cautiously, then sat down opposite them both.

It was silent for two beats when Renee cleared her throat.

"Now, Bella, I was just telling Rosalie about your father…" I swallowed again and nodded a little. "Now, I'm guessing you understand that we're not…on good terms right now. We haven't been on good terms for quite some time. So we've decided that we should…get a…divorce." It took her some effort to say the words. "We don't want you think that we love either of you any less, because we don't; we just feel like our marriage has…run its course, I guess." I breathed in and out a few times, a normal rate, before nodding once. "Now the terms of the divorce state that you're both old enough to decide where you want to live for the remainder of your high school life. I know you're both turning eighteen soon and then going off to university, but you still need to live with us for a while longer. I was just telling your sister that you both need to…choose…where, well - _who_, you want to live with. Charlie," she spoke his name with a lot of bitterness in her tone, "will be moving to California, since he loves it so much. So should either of you choose to live with your father, you would have to change schools for the remainder of the school year, and you wouldn't be able to make regular visits here." She welled up at that part. "You don't have to decide right now but you--"

"I want to live with you." It came out of my mouth before I gave it permission to. It was like my body knew what I wanted and needed to do - I couldn't move, and I did not want to live with that douche I call my dad.

Renee nodded, but Rosalie just remained silent.

"And Rosalie? Do you know for sure, like Bella?" Mom asked her softly, like she was talking to a child, or an unstable person.

Rosalie hesitated, and then shook her head. The action made a tear fly off her face and land on the floor behind her. I don't think mom noticed, but I certainly did. When she looked back up at Renee, however, he eyes were just bloodshot, but she didn't look like she would cry.

"I don't want to leave you or school…" Rosalie's voice was croaky, so she cleared it, "but I just…I can't leave dad alone, mom." Her voice cracked at the end and her eyes welled up and this time you could tell she was going to cry.

"Rosalie," Renee started, but Rosalie was shaking her head at her again, and she slowly rose and walked calmly to the stairs, and then up to her room. We heard the soft click of the door and then we faintly heard her sobs.

I looked to my mom to see she was in tears too.

I suddenly felt like a stone hearted bitch.

* * *

That night, I was sat in my room, just sat, on the bed. I kept on thinking things over. The divorce, Edward, my sister's tears, Edward, the revenge I pulled on Rosalie, Edward…

Yes, he starred in most of my thoughts. I'd told him we should leave it until I had talked to my sister and Jasper, but what if they didn't want to talk to me? Would I be waiting for him forever? And why should I have to wait, just so I could please people? I should just do what I wanted, right?

_No, Bella, that's how you got into this mess._

I sighed.

I wanted to try a relationship with him, even if I wasn't ready for one just yet. He wasn't either - we could grow together. We could learn together.

Just as long as we could be together. _Clichéd or what, Bella?_

I was just about to put my iPod on when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called, wondering who would want to talk to me at this time of night.

I was beyond shocked when Rosalie poked her blonde head around the door with a small smile on her lips. I glared at her, anticipating her to throw something - I'd even grabbed a large book, hoping to deflect what would surely be flying at me in a moment's time.

But her face looked apologetic as she realized how the smile could be construed. She pulled her body through the door and raised her hands so I could see she didn't hold any objects she could throw.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at her closer, trying to distinguish if she was being genuine or not. She _looked_ genuine…

So I nodded slowly, cautiously.

She came to perch on the end of the bed and I pulled my legs up to hug them to my chest.

She softly cleared her throat and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know you're angry with me. I know you probably want to kick me, slap me, punch me - again - and yell and scream at me until your lungs hurt and your throat feels like it's ripped to shreds…and you can. Just let me say this first."

I remained silent. Rosalie shouldn't be saying this to me - this was admitting defeat. She didn't do that. She wouldn't offer herself to be beaten and yelled at. This was weird.

So I shut the fuck up, and heard her out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I know that doesn't change what I did to you or everyone for that matter, but I need to say it. I suppose you want to know why I turned into such a bitch. Well, more of a bitch than usual.

Well, I was jealous. Completely jealous of you. You had friends who loved you for you - real friends. People were never my friend - they were just scared of me, or they were friends with me because I was your sister, like Emmett and Jasper. People like Jess and Lauren - they think I'm popular, so they try to be nice to me, thinking they'll get popular. Who they really need to befriend is you - you're the one people like. And the infuriating thing is you don't even try! I try so hard to get people to like me, but they just don't. Ever. So when Edward moved here, I thought, 'he doesn't know me; maybe it's time for a fresh start'. I thought I could change who I was so he would like me, so that I could prove that it was possible for me to be liked. I wanted to prove that to you, to the school - but mainly to myself. So I tried to make him like me. It worked - or at least I thought it did - at the party the day they came. But then he met you. And of course, you captured his attention, just like you capture everyone else's. I realized then that no one could ever possibly like me - it just wasn't in me to be likeable. But I was so hell bent on proving to myself that people could. So I turned into someone I didn't even know or like myself. How could anyone like me when I didn't? I used people to help get Edward, to get him to see me, notice me, but in the end it didn't work anyway. Because who likes someone who changes who they are for another person?

Last night after Edward carried you away from the fight and up to his room - that's when it hit me. I was fighting my own sister, the person I saw be brought into this life even if I don't remember it, the person who when I was little and I saw people picking on you in the playground, I swore I would always protect. I didn't want to be that person who fought over a guy - a guy who so clearly likes you over me. It was so stupid.

You're the only person who's ever liked me for me, Isabella. You've been there for me when I first got my heart broken, to listen to me talk about my first kiss - you were just there. Even if you didn't want to be. And I paid you back by doing that? You not being there for me these past weeks made me…not me. You're part of me. My little sister."

She was crying freely now, but her voice was still like it normally was. It took her some effort though.

"So I came here to say that, and that I'm going to live with dad. I can't bear to see him alone, in a different state. He couldn't live by his self - he _needs_ me. I'm a Daddy's girl, Bells, and right now he needs me there with him, just as moral support. I know that mom will be fine with you here looking after her. And I'm also moving so I don't cause any more trouble here. You don't deserve it - none of you do. Me moving will be a good thing for the both of us: I've never been much of a sister, so this could be the best thing I've ever done for our relationship. I'm moving to a state where no one knows me, and I can just be myself. If no one likes me then that's fine - I'm going to college soon anyway, and then I can try again there. I get two chances at happiness. Because I've not been happy here for a long time.

I've rang daddy up already, and told him I'm moving down. He asked me when he should pick me up and I told him tomorrow morning - early. I've packed my stuff up and he's sorting out school issues right now."

She stood up and walked to the door, pulled it open and turned to look at me.

"I really hope you and Edward will be happy together. Because you both deserve each other and you can make each other two of the happiest people on Earth. Don't let him break your heart."

And with that she walked out of the room and into her's. I heard the door lock, presumably so I couldn't get in.

I sat there speechless and shocked. Did that just come out of my sister's mouth?

But it made sense. Why she was such a bitch these last few months, and why she seemingly hated me. She just wanted a friend, and I'd never seen that. If only I'd been nicer to her as a child we could have been closer and therefore a duo: one of those siblings' that are never apart, who always look out for each other - like Bonnie and Clyde, Piglet and Pooh. Rosalie and I had always been more like the sisters out of _10 Things I Hate About You. _

I guess neither of us wanted that.

Somewhere amidst my thoughts on Rosalie's reasons, I fell into a sleep, where I dreamt that I was falling, and there were keys falling with me. I had to catch one but I just couldn't reach it. It was beyond my control.

* * *

I sat up quickly as I woke, so all the blood rushed to my head and I saw white dots. I was gasping for breath, thinking I was still falling into an dark abyss.

I looked at my clock: 12:32pm.

It was afternoon.

My sister was gone.

Still, that didn't stop me from jumping quickly out of bed and dashing into her room. It was unlocked. All her stuff was gone, so all that was left was a bed, some shelves and a vanity cabinet. It looked deserted. It _was_ deserted. I felt like I shouldn't be in here - years of being told to 'get the fuck out' had that affect on you.

I didn't get to say goodbye to her.

I felt a lone tear dribble down my face. Even though she was bitch to me and everyone else, and I practically hated her guts, she was still my sister. And deep down I loved her no matter what she ever did. I would be there for her if she came to be with a body asking my help to get rid of it. I'd just roll my eyes and put my shoes on. Because we were sisters.

And sisters did that.

I slumped down the stairs slowly, wondering when I would ever see her again, when I saw something on the table beside the door.

I quickly ran down the rest of the steps and observed the object. It was a note, addressed to me, laying on top of five envolopes, sealed. Each of them had a different name scrawled on them: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Mike.

I picked the note addressed to me up, folding it open to show her elegant penmanship, and read:

_Bella~_

_I know I explained myself you and I don't know how you feel towards meat the moment, _

_but I needed to write this anyway._

_I'm still sorry._

_I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, in time._

_I've not taken my phone with me; it's in a drawer in my vanity table if you'd like it._

_I know you don't owe me anything, but I would really appreciate it if you could give these letters to the people they are addressed to._

_Give them some space when they read, if you don't mind, unless they state otherwise._

_Please look after mom, and give her a hug from me every single day._

_Don't be too hard on daddy - he still loves you._

_Tell anyone who asks at school whatever you want - I'm in rehab, I'm pregnant._

_I deserve whatever you give me._

_And on that note, I like what you've done to my car. ;)_

_I may even paint it that color. I think it would be a nice change for California._

_Be safe, baby sister._

_I love you._

_xoxo_

* * *

**I cried. My beta cried. **

**Dream meaning: Falling means your life is spinning out of control, and keys denote unexpected change. **

**_Okay, since this story is just a few chapters away from finishing, I'm going to ask everyone who is reading and enjoying this story to review. It's really not that much to ask, just for the next couple of chapters to click that awesome green button and write something. Please?_**

**Oh and as a little fun thing to kind of celebrate the end of this story (not particularly celebrate but you know what I mean), I'm going to give you a really random fact at the end of every chapter left. It was Fee273 who gave me the idea. She and her tangents are awesome. **

**Weird fact #1: Anne Boleyn had 11 fingers, and it's rumoured that Marylin Monroe had six toes. Not sure if that one's true, though. And therefore not a fact. But the Anne Boleyn was is! Okay, I'll give you another fact.**

**Weird Fact #2: Butterflies taste with their feet, and pig's orgasms last 30 minutes. Fancy that.**

**Until next time, do you know any interesting facts?**


	20. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Character names and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me, funnily enough.**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

**THANK YOU to Kittycullen16, for being an amazing beta! Seriously, check out her stories! I rec them completely :D .... And to reds-red who encourages me to keep going - quite honestly, she keeps me going! Thank you also, to all those who are still reading!! And, of course, to those who review. I can't tell you how excited I get when I get a review. :D**

**Sorry again. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up feeling happy, refreshed - my life felt like it was going in a direction I was happy for it to go. The reason?

Bella.

She was the first thing I thought of in the morning - and all day, every day - and the last thing I thought of at night. But instead of wondering 'if' it was now more of a case of 'when'. We were going to be together, whether it killed me or not. I would make fucking sure of it.

I rolled out of bed, pulled on some clothes for the day - I really didn't pay attention to what they were specifically but I did know they were Alice approved - and padded walked downstairs. I stopped when I saw two letters laying on the doormat.

One was addressed to me, the other to Alice. I placed Alice's on the side.

I frowned, because I never got post. Ever.

I ripped it open not so sensitively, unfolded it and read:

_Edward_

_You are one great guy._

_I thought I should tell you that first, because - although it's not a good one - it is my excuse for my actions. You need to start believing it too._

_The next thing I will tell you is that I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. I don't think I ever meant to hurt you intentionally, but I did by hurting my sister and trying to ruin your happiness together. So for that I am sorry. I would explain my actions further, but I sort of want to keep that between Bella and I. She'll probably tell you anyway - but you need to know that you're one great human being, hence my…fascination with you._

_I am writing to inform you of my departure from Forks. Let's face it - it's a fucking boring town, not really my style at all. Plus, someone's got to look after my Dad, right?_

_I'm hoping you can be the one to look after Bella for me. I know you two have got it going on - I'm not blind. So please, I am asking you to protect her from any assholes since I can't be there to do it for her. _

_But the main thing I want to ask you to do is simple: do not break her heart._

_Because if you do, I'm telling you now that I have a wrath in me no one has seen yet. Break her heart, and I swear to God I'll break your legs. Capiche?_

_Oh, and sort things out with Jasper. He really is a freaking amazing guy - he just needs your tutelage on charm. He doesn't have the Southern Charm when it comes to women. _

_Remember what I said about Bella. She's pretty much the most important thing to me at the moment._

_Don't try and call me, you'll only get your girlfriend._

_I wish you both the best of luck with your relationship. You're perfect together._

_Sorry again, and best wishes,_

_Rosalie Swan x_

I blinked.

_Rosalie?_

* * *

JPOV

My Monday morning dawned like they all did - miserable and boring. They always had been since that day - the day the truth came pouring out with viciousness and, on Rosalie's part, rapture.

I did not try to look good today for school - I saw no point. I had no one to impress. No friends anymore.

Except maybe Edward?

We had come to a sort of agreement the night of the party, a sort of friendship. After all, we had never gotten to know each other, but rather judged each other's actions and attitudes towards Bella.

Bella.

I felt so freaking bad still. I just wanted to apologize to her until she accepted it. I didn't even want us to be together anymore, really. If it came down to it, I'd rather us just be friends than nothing at all. I just couldn't _not_ have her in my life - she was too important to me. If that meant that I had to fall out of love for her, I would.

I quickly pulled on a hoodie and some jeans and ran downstairs, running slightly late.

I was just heading out the door when I saw a lone letter stuck in the mailbox.

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was junk mail, but decided that - since it was handwritten - I'd take the time to read it. Anything with handwriting on it couldn't be so bad, right? So I climbed into my car and threw it on the seat beside me.

When I arrived at school a few minutes later, my curiosity got the better of me, and I ripped the envelope open.

_Jasper,_

_Long time, no talk, huh? Sorry I didn't get to talk to you at the party. I was a bit busy, in case you didn't see._

_I guess you're wondering why the hell I'm writing you a letter, right?_

_Well, I'd like to apologize. I used you for information, and I got you into some deep shit with my sister. That's my fault - not yours. I want you to know that, cause I know you'll be wallowing right now._

_Stop!!_

_Because you're an awesome human being. You're so indie-rock-and-roll and cool - any girl would be lucky to have you. Hell, I had a crush on you for years! But then I grew tits and I realized that I had the power. _

_But mainly, I wrote this letter to thank you. Thank you for being there for my sister when I wasn't since I was being too much of a bitch. I know you two were the best of friends. I mean, you both were inseparable. So, when Edward came along with Alice and they both took a liking to your Bella - I can see why you joined the dark side with me. It sure as hell wasn't for my charming personality._

_But I want you to know that she fucking loves you so much. It's obvious really - the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. She must care about you a hell of a lot still because she's still all torn up over you._

_Talk to her - you've both calmed down. You just need to take the first step - you know what she's like. Stubborn as hell._

_I'm leaving Forks. *cue gasp* There's nothing for me here, plus I want to give you all a fresh new start without me. You've all hit an impasse, where no more can be said or done. You've all been through too much together._

_So look after everyone for me. You're the peacemaker - and that's the best way to be._

_But mainly, look after Bella and yourself. Please sort it out._

_Lots of love and hugs,_

_Rosalie x_

I didn't realise the bell had gone and everyone was dashing into school to get to their lessons. I had a letter from Rosalie. And she was _gone_?

* * *

APOV

Edward had left by the time I'd woken up. Of course, it took me forever to get ready, since I couldn't find anything to wear and everything kept on going wrong: I stubbed my toe on the end of the bed, I smudged my mascara _and_ I fell down the stairs.

And then I had a letter too - most likely from the neighbors complaining about the noise from the party. Of course it wouldn't be entitled to Edward - everyone just loved him.

Today wasn't going great.

I sighed and winced simultaneously as I opened the letter, anticipating the words the neighbours had written.

_Alice,_

_You and I got off on the wrong foot. And that's putting it lightly._

_And of course, it was not your fault. It was mine, and I take full responsibility for it._

_I guess you're wondering why I was such a bitch._

_I wanted your brother._

_I'm not going to sugar-coat it or anything stupid like that, because that's the truth._

_I just wanted him to talk to me. I figured that yelling at you would get him to say something to me, and we'd be talking. Okay, he'd be angry at me - but that's a minor detail, easily solved._

_But then you surprised me - something quite uncommon in a female._

_You said nothing to him. Or at least I'm assuming you didn't._

_I'm so intrigued to know why, but I guess I'm not going to know now. Which leads me to my next point: I've left Forks for good. I caused nothing but trouble, and I think it's time for a fresh start for everyone. So you get to go into school tomorrow knowing that everyone loves you - because they do. Seriously, all I ever heard was "Alice this" and "Alice that." It kinda pissed me off._

_But I'm sure whatever they were saying was true, though. I mean, Bella's hardly a people person, and you got her to fall in love with you. And you're Edward's sister, so I guess you're all right._

_Maybe._

_Just kidding - I'm sorry I never got to know you. You seem fiercely loyal - a spitfire, someone who actually gives a shit about their friends. My kinda girl._

_Anyway, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I really hope you and Emmett are happy together, because you're so adorable together. _

_Good luck for the future._

_Rosalie x_

Not the neighbours, then.

I jumped a mile when Emmett bounded into the house, not bothering knocking. He, too, had a letter in his hand.

His eyes widened when he saw mine.

"What does yours say?!" We both asked simultaneously.

Instead of answering, we both just swapped.

His was written in the same penmanship.

_Emmett (AKA Em)_

_Although I don't think I've earned the right to call you that. It's for friends, right?_

_And I guess upsetting your girlfriend makes me…unfriendly. That being said, I was the reason you two ended up together. If I hadn't made Alice cry, you wouldn't have consoled her. _

_But I guess making her cry isn't good._

_First and foremost, I think you and I were closer than I was to most people, even though we did bicker all the time. I really didn't mind you calling me Rosie, or making fun of the fact that I had to watch my figure. It made you, you. And let me tell you this: you're amazing. _

_I've seen the way you protect Bella like she's your sister, especially when I wasn't there. You've always been the glue to the group, making everyone laugh when they least think it's possible. Plus, you didn't judge me like everyone else did. I appreciated that._

_I'm sorry for the drama I caused you. I've taken the easy route out and left without cleaning it up, although I hope these letters can clear some of it up._

_Alice is a great girl - PLEASE don't fuck around with her. But I do think that if you do, she'll just fuck you around right back. She's like that…but you don't need me to tell you._

_I hope you're both extremely happy together: you're both so full of life and zest and…pizzazz, so you're a match made in heaven._

_Enjoy yourself, Emmett._

_Love always,_

_Rosie x_

I looked up to find Emmett still reading - I was much quicker than he was. I waited patiently until his eyes met mine. He looked so…depressed and upset - not like Emmett at all. But I knew I couldn't expect him to be cheery all the time.

We were silent. Words couldn't do justice, I guess.

Emmett broke it.

"I guess we really do have her to thank for us, huh?"

* * *

BPOV (time jump to the night before)

I posted the letters that night. I ran from house to house - not that it took long; Forks is miniscule - delivering the letters like it would save my life. I didn't want to hand them to people at school where the obnoxious and vain teenagers paraded around. If their letters were anything like mine, they were personal, not to be read in such a place.

I walked slowly back to my house. I kept on thinking things in my head over and over. I felt a mixture of emotions, some of which I felt awful for feeling: sadness over her departure, but also a sense of delight that she wouldn't bring any more drama; I felt guilty for a reason unbeknownst to me; I felt confused by her sudden change of heart.

I was all over the fucking place.

After getting home, I went straight to bed and slept dreamlessly.

The next morning, I felt so nervous as to the reactions of my friends to their letters. I was assuming they were redemption letters, like mine, but I couldn't be positive. For all I knew, they could have reiterated what she told them when she was here.

The house felt bare without her, which was weird because we hardly saw each other in the morning. Just knowing she was in California was enough to make me feel empty, like there was a hole inside of me. The hole signified the loss of my sister.

Who knew when I would see her again?

She may have been a bitch, but she was my bitch sister - even if we did have a rocky relationship.

I got to school on autopilot. I didn't even recognize that I was running fifteen minutes late - the teachers wouldn't care anyways. I noticed a congregation of people in the doorway to the school. Odd.

Surely they would have been caught there and shoved into the school.

I then realized the people were Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

They all turned to look at me when I got out of the car.

I approached them silently with a frown on my head: why the hell weren't they in class?

I didn't voice my thoughts, however, because I saw that they each had a letter in their hands.

So much for them not being at school.

"You got them, then?"

_No shit, Sherlock._

They each nodded in response, and I returned the nod, pursing my lips.

"When did she leave?" Emmett asked me.

"Yesterday morning….I wasn't awake."

Everyone grinned at that, but no one said anything. Everyone was morbid, although I couldn't understand why - she was mean to almost everyone.

"I take it you've got a letter, too?" Edward asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah, but I left it at home. I didn't think to bring it."

Everyone said nothing; it was uncomfortable.

I sighed. "Okay, why the fuck are you all out here being morbid? Are we all not interested in our education?"

Again - silence.

I huffed a little and shook my head. I then proceeded to storm past them and into school, walking quickly to my lesson.

Jesus, none of them liked her three days ago. I knew I missed her, but I sure as hell hadn't forgiven her yet - that would take time.

But I wanted people to forgive me. Was I like Rosalie, assuming people would forgive and forget?

All day I was silent in my own world. Several people - including the Bitch Twins - asked me where my sister was. I did nothing like Rosalie anticipated I would - I told the truth. That she'd moved to LA. Most were jealous of her, talking about where they'd move if they could get out of Forks. I paid no attention to them, and went back to my daydreams.

When lunch rolled around and I knew I would have to converse with people, I felt like going home. I wasn't really in a talkative mood, especially with people who were killing my day with their negative attitude.

Rosalie was gone - there was nothing any of us could do besides move the fuck on.

And that's what I was trying to do.

"Bella!" I heard someone call.

Edward.

I turned around, just about to enter the Cafeteria.

"What?" I asked, already anticipating his mood.

He frowned at my bluntness, but still hugged me. I found myself wrapping my arms around his torso and hugging him right the hell back.

"Are you sad?" he asked into my hair.

I backed away, grimacing.

"No, I'm not sad. I might feel kind of weird with her not being here to piss me off, but that's all she did - piss me off. Why should I be like you guys are and mourn her? She wasn't nice to any of you!"

He looked surprised at my outburst but he rearranged his features to a more impassive gaze.

"Jesus, Bella, you make her sound like she's died. She's just moved to LA - it's not far."

I shook my head. "She wouldn't want me to see her even if I wanted to use my time visiting her."

"What about your dad?"

I scoffed. "I really don't care about him right now."

He nodded, unwinding his arms from around me to put his hands into his jean's pockets.

"You're still coming to the Bonfire, right?" He sounded worried.

I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you were angry with me."

I sighed and placed my hands over my eyes, tilting my head back.

"I'm not angry," I told him, my voice muffled. "I'm just…confused."

He was quiet for so long that I had to make sure he was still there. He was still stood, staring at me. But then he nodded understandingly.

"Sure. Wanna get some lunch?"

I smiled at the change in topic.

"I'd love to."

We walked into the room together, him guiding me by the small of my back. I grabbed a cheeseburger and fries, and it reminded me of Rosalie. I walked to our table, shoving through people, and it reminded me of Rosalie. But my memories held nothing positive. That upset me. Why couldn't I remember many times when Rosalie had been there for me? Was it simply because she never did anything for me? Or was it rather that I had never done anything to deserve her being nice to me?

I guess I wouldn't know now.

Everyone was sat on our table, and by everyone I mean the whole gang: Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Once Edward and I sat down, everyone began to eat. It appeared they'd been waiting for us.

After the tension on the table got so thick it made everyone stop eating, I sighed.

"Why the fuck are you all being so damn miserable? You all hated her the other day! Just because she's gone doesn't mean you all have to…grieve! Besides, she didn't say any of this to your faces! She wrote it in a letter!"

"Why are you so against her?" Emmett asked me. I turned to him, stunned.

"I'm not against her, I just don't see--"

"You are against her. You're focusing on the negative," Alice input into the conversation.

"Of course I'm focusing on the negative. I'm not just going to forgive her for everything that she did straight away."

I felt hypocritical, especially when Jasper was sat at the end of the table. I wanted people to forgive me for what I did…So why couldn't I forgive Rosalie easily?

"Why?" Emmett asked. "She explained herself to us, so I'm guessing she did to you too?"

"Well, yeah but--"

"Then why can't you forgive her? She's not going to cause any more trouble, is she? This is her way of proving she can change."

"She took the easy way out!" I argued.

"What would you suggest she'd have done to make everyone happy?" Jasper joined in.

I looked at him, amazed at him speaking to me. Even if it was about my sister.

I couldn't think of anything to say. If she'd have stayed, she'd have gotten upset at seeing us all together, and her with no friends. If she'd have apologized to our faces, she wouldn't have been able to be completely honest since she wasn't big on emotional moments.

I didn't know what I'd rather her have done.

"It's inconsequential: she's still gone. There are no 'what if's?'." I sighed for what must've been the hundredth time today. "I don't know what to think, guys. She did a complete one-eighty - she can't expect us all to do one with her."

They all nodded understandingly, and Edward grabbed my hand under the table, and then cleared his throat to speak.

"I guess on one hand, you're right - forgiveness takes time. But on the other, we don't realize what we have until it's gone. And we've lost the side of Rosalie that nobody saw."

"Then how can you miss it?" I asked, truly curious.

"Imagination, I guess."

* * *

**I know this is confusing at the mo, maybe. She's a confused person! To forgive or not to forgive - that is the question.**

**I'm so sorry about the LONG time since my last update. It would have been out earlier but I got ill and I couldn't use the computer since I was glued to my bed. But yeah, that's no excuse. I guess I felt uninspired, and I want the ending to this story to be really good, and happy...well, as happy as people can be. **

**But THANK YOU SO MUCH to all those who reviewed! And the facts were so interesting! I loved each and every one of them :D**

**I got an app on my phone that's called "useless facts" (It's amazing, I love it! I read it all the time!)...So I'm going to give you some from that! **

**Random Fact: Ramss II, a pharaoh of Egypt, died in 1225BC. At the time of his death, he had fathered 96 sons and 60 daughters! :O **

**Random Fact: The bones in a person's foot make up 25% of the total bones in a human's body.**

**Random Fact: By raising your legs slowly and lying on your back, you cannot sink into quicksand. I found that funny, because to lay down you'd have to stand up, and then you'd sink. Pfft.**

**Last one: 75% of all raisins eaten by poeple in the US are eaten at breakfast. I always used to eat them in those little red boxes? Something Maid?...I loved them as a kid :D**

**Sorry again, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	21. What About Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight, or anything else you recognize from the SM books. No fraud intended.**

**Hello all. My beta, kittycullen16, deserves a freaking medal for how quickly she had this back to me. She is amazing. Go check her stories - she's on my fave author list. She makes me not so nervous about posting.**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to reds-red, because - let's face it - she makes me type, and she makes me laugh and smile, which makes me happier, and she has my back. Hugs for her. :)**

**A gargantuan thank you to all those who read/fave/alert/review... they all make me smile when I see I have mail.**

**I hope you enjoy this. There's angst, there's fluff...I'm worried about it. I'm afraid you'll all hate me.**

* * *

BPOV

I was unbelievably thankful for Bonfire Night. I needed an escape, a way to forget about everything that had happened recently: Rosalie's departure, Edward's and mine … relationship? And Jasper.

Although he had been sat with us since the day the letters came, we still had not spoken about our falling out. It was making everyone else uncomfortable, never mind about me. I just wanted to apologize, but whenever I did, something got in the way. Yesterday, Jessica had ran up and started talking to him, even though it was clear I was approaching him to do just that; the day before it had been Alice shouting me, but I had managed to get out a "Ja--" … but I don't think he'd heard.

So I was tense to talk to him. It was one of the only things that was left to do…that, and do something about me and Edward.

I was hoping Bonfire Night would be our first kiss since…before.

I got ready meticulously, silently cursing Emmett for telling me that unless I didn't want to see he and Alice having, and I quote "sizzling hot sex," that I shouldn't go to the Cullen house prematurely to get my hair and make up done by Alice. It was only then that I appreciated her talent.

My hair wouldn't go right, my outfit looked either too over-dressed or too underdressed…what the fuck do you wear to a family bonfire?

I eventually settled for skinny jeans with some brogues and a flowing white sleeveless top that had studs under the arms. I looked casual, yet smart…or so I thought. I wasn't used to dressing up.

I would rather have gone in pajama bottoms and a hoodie. Somehow, I didn't think Edward and Alice's parents would be too impressed.

I felt nervous for meeting them. Like I was meeting the in-laws.

I gulped as I looked over myself for what must've been the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes.

I heard a clock chime downstairs so I knew it was time to go.

I ran down the stairs, yelling to Renee that I would be home later, and began to walk to the Cullen Residence.

The night was cold, and I swore under my breath for not putting on something warmer than the flimsy cardigan I had on. I could see and hear fireworks being let off already all around the town. One or twice on my way I stopped to look at them - they were kick-ass awesome.

I loved fireworks. They reminded me of being a kid, watching them burst in shades of red and green and yellow…

I wondered if Rosalie was watching fireworks right now. I wondered if she had made friends like she wanted to. I wondered if she was okay.

Try as I may to stay angry at her…I couldn't. With her gone, it was different. No horrible tension or worry that she would say or do something to stir up trouble. It was like she knew what her absence would do, and she was sacrificing herself for us.

Still, it didn't un-do what she did.

But I'd done things too. Surely I would want people to forgive me?

I sighed to myself as I reached the house, hearing laughter form the back yard. Fuck my life.

I knocked on the front door, not really expecting anyone to actually answer; I figured they were all outside.

I was just about to let myself in when Edward answered the door, holding what looked to be hotdogs on a large plate.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Bella," he breathed happily. "I thought you weren't coming."

I grinned. "Yeah, sorry. I had trouble deciding what to wear. I don't usually go to these kinds of things."

I felt uncomfortable for some reason.

Was it the shoes? I think it was the shoes. They were so unlike me. I felt out of place.

He took this as an opportunity to look over me, taking in every inch of my clothing.

I stood patiently but awkwardly, awaiting his verdict.

He smiled when he reached my eyes. "You look beautiful."

Of course, I blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, wondering if he was going to invite me in.

As if he read my mind, his eyes widened and he asked if I wanted to come in. I thought about saying no, just to see his reaction, but I thought better and went in.

"Bella!" I heard someone holler from the kitchen.

Emmett.

"Emmett!" I fake shouted back, flailing my arms around with vigor. He just grinned and hugged me, lifting my feet of the ground.

"Can't…fucking…breathe…"

He placed me down, and I saw someone who looked like a female Edward in the doorway.

"You must be Bella," she said, her voice neither warm nor cold - it was disapproving.

Shit. I'd said "fuck" in front of Edward's mom. Way to make an impression. Maybe I _could_ have come in my pajamas…

I smiled at her, wanting to redeem myself, even though I didn't know why. I usually never cared what people thought of me.

But I cared about Edward, and therefore his family. I'd won over his sister - surely I could win over his parents?

"And you must be Esme." I smiled, hopefully warmly, at her, remembering Edward had told me her name at one point or another. "It's nice to meet you," I added on in the hopes of seeming nicer…the kind of girl she'd be happy for her son to date.

"Edward's been talking a lot about you since we got back," she informed me, walking over to her son, giving him a look which clearly stated, "I hope you know what you're doing."

I felt my face get a little hotter. "Really?" I looked to Edward with a small smile on my face, and he winked at me sneakily - but not sneakily enough for his mother not to see. Her eyes narrowed at him, and then at me.

"I'll be out back entertaining if anyone needs me." She then walked off through the kitchen and out the back door, back to her friends and her husband, who I could see was setting up the fireworks. I knew he was Carlisle - Edward's dad - because he was a) gorgeous (embarrassingly so) and b) he looked a hell of a lot like Alice…only taller, and male. But he had the same features as she did.

I put my face in my hands and moaned.

"Shit, shit, shit," I chanted quietly, not wanting anyone else important to hear me, but my need to swear dominating my need to stay conservative.

I heard Edward and Emmett burst into laughter.

"I think she likes you," Edward got out.

I looked at him in horror.

"_Likes me_?! Er, did you not see the look she gave me?"

"What look?" Edward asked, still smiling, and letting out random outbursts every now and then.

"The look that clearly said 'you don't deserve my son'…"

Edward laughed again. "That wasn't what the look said if there even was a look. You're being paranoid."

I growled - I actually growled. "I'm not _being_ paranoid!"

"Yeah, you are," Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"God, you guys suck."

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal, also carrying a tray, although her's was empty of food - I guessed she had come in to re-fill it. She bounded over to me, gave Edward the empty tray so he now had two trays, and hugged me.

"You look so great!" she told me, and I thanked her, still embarrassed about the whole Esme-mom-fuck situation.

She noticed.

"What's up?" She sounded concerned.

"I said fuck in front of your mom!" I wailed, flapping my arms about.

She had to suppress a chuckle…but she still smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Not you too! What am I missing?!"

"Mom likes everyone, Bells. You're just being paranoid."

"I'm not!" I said again, and when all three responded with a resounding chorus of, "you are," I decided I was fighting a losing battle. It was clear none of them believed me.

I followed Alice and Emmett out back into the garden, where there was a huge white tent filled with some people, and tables full of food, and a barbeque, and a bar, behind which stood professional waiters mixing exotic cocktails.

I swallowed at the sight of all the people - the whole garden was packed, and it was a large garden.

Edward, after filling Alice's tray with food and placing both trays onto the food table, walked over to where I was still panicking about the whole Esme thing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, and I started to think that maybe I didn't really need her blessing.

I was Bella Swan. I didn't give a fuck.

Well, I did give a fuck in front of Edward and Alice's mom. A very loud fuck.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me, leaning down so he said it directly in my ear. I was sure from anyone else's view it would look like he was kissing me.

I shuffled on my feet, feeling like everyone was staring at us.

"Um, sure," I replied, and he leant back and led me to the food table.

"Take your pick." He gestured to the various appetizing provisions. I hastily grabbed a burger close to me and took a bite, Edward watching me, amused.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full. He laughed.

"Nothing," he told me, and then he led me over to the small area where his father was setting up fireworks still, now being overlooked by Esme.

"Hey, dad!" he called, and I ground my heels into the grass, not wanting to meet another parent, especially when I had a huge fucking mouthful of food.

"This is Bella!"

My face got redder than it ever had before as I tried to swallow really quickly so I could say "hello" to him.

And then the worst possible thing happened that could have happened: I choked.

I could feel the burger lodged in the back of my throat and I tried in vain to cough it back up. Beside me, Edward was hitting my back repeatedly, and Carlisle started to approach us with a worried look on his face.

He then performed the Heimlich Maneuver.

When the god-damned burger had finally been removed from my god-damn throat, I gasped for air, half from the lack of it, and half from the utter and complete embarrassment that had caused. I wanted the ground to open up, swallow me whole, and never let me back out.

Behind me, I heard Emmett laughing, and I knew it was directed at me.

Fucker.

Edward, however, seemed concerned.

"Are you all right? Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" He then ran his hand up and down my back.

His father grinned at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

And then I had to laugh because if I didn't, I would burst into tears. I laughed at the way the night had gone so far, I laughed at the way that nothing else could have gone wrong, and I laughed because I knew it would lighten up the atmosphere.

"It's nice to meet you too," I told him, after calming down a little.

He gave me another smile, and then turned to his son.

"The fireworks will begin in about five minutes."

He then walked back to where he was setting up, and I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Emmett laughed, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just choked, Emmett. Have some fucking sympathy, please!"

He straightened his face and turned it into one of sympathy.

"Bella?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I snapped, but I had to smile at his acting.

He grinned again. "I'm really fucking relieved."

"I'm sure you are."

Edward smiled at my tone of voice, and went to get me another burger, since I'd thrown the rest of it on the floor in my coughing fit.

"So," Emmett started, rocking back and forth on his heels. "How are you and Eddy boy?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Eddy boy?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Eddy boy and I are…well, at the moment we're nonexistent. But I'm hoping that'll change tonight."

His smile widened.

"Do you plan on having sizzling hot sex tonight then as well?"

I grimaced. "Emmett, as happy as I am for you and Alice, I really don't need to know every detail of your sex life."

He just shrugged.

"And no, actually. I'd be very happy with a kiss."

"From Emmett?" I heard Edward say behind me, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. He'd heard me.

I squashed my eyes shut, thankful he couldn't see my face, and opened one to see Emmett looking at me, half amused, half sympathetic.

"Shit…" I moaned quietly, nearly reaching my breaking point, before walking off to find Alice.

The night was not going fantastically.

In fact, to put it bluntly, it was going very, _very_ shit.

"Alice," I groaned when I finally found her in the kitchen, fetching a drink.

"Hey Bella!" She sounded happy at least. "What's wrong? Are you still worried about mom? Honestly, you're being paranoid. You worry far too much."

"No, it's not that. Well, it's partly that. My night isn't going well."

She sighed, and stopped doing what she was doing. "What's happened _now_?"

I didn't like the way she said 'now', like it was all my fault.

I frowned. "What's with the hostility?"

She sighed again, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm not trying to be hostile, but…I just feel like…everything in your life is going wrong. And I'm beginning to wonder why that is."

"It's not my fault, Alice!" I was immediately defensive.

"I never said it was! All I'm saying is that I don't see why you can't stop with the drama already. I mean, Jasper for example. You told him to give you time. He's given you time. He's given you more time than anyone should. But he's waiting for you because he's your best friend. Or at least, he was." She sounded so calm in comparison to me, but then again, she hadn't had an awful night.

"I've been trying to talk to him--"

"You've not tried hard enough! You could ring him now, or you could talk to him before school, or after school, or at lunch, or you could go to his house one night. But you've not, and I don't know why. I can't work it out." She really did sound like she'd been thinking a lot about it…she didn't sound like she wanted to be mean or a bitch - she was just telling me her thoughts.

It made me feel worse.

"I don't want to do it over the phone…"

"What about the other options?"

I remained silent. I didn't know why I hadn't gone to his house - it'd never really occurred to me. I figured he wouldn't want me there.

Alice sighed again, and looked at me a little more sympathetic this time. "I understand that the stuff with Rosalie was her fault and not your's, but now she's left…you're leaving Jazz in the dark. I've talked to him, and he wants to be friends again."

"But he said he loved me…"

"He does love you. He _was_ in love with you, but now he knows he doesn't really hold a candle to my brother. He just wants you in his life. Don't you want him in your life?"

"Of course I do but--"

"But what?!" She'd finally grown tired of procrastinating, and she exploded. "Please, Bella, for the sake of us all, try and sort things out with him before the end of the week."

I didn't understand where all of this had come from. She'd been fine with me all week, all day…she was being normal with me tonight. Where did it come from?

I voiced my thought.

"It's been building up since the day after Rosalie went. I just--we don't talk about anything…non-drama related anymore. We just don't talk - at all!"

"That's because you're always fucking Emmett," I hissed.

She looked as though I'd hit her.

"Is that what you think I do every night? Bella, I stay in, do my school work, wait to see if you'll call me, sometimes I'll call you but you don't answer, and then, and only then, will I go over to Emmett's and we don't just _fuck_!" She spat the last word out.

"I've lost my phone…" I told her.

"I thought Rosalie gave you her's?"

"She did but--"

"So you didn't call me?"

"You could have come around!"

"It shouldn't always be _me_ who tries to talk to _you_, Bella!"

I sighed, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I'd never fallen out with Alice before, and I didn't like it one bit. Especially when she was making me feel dreadful. This argument was the cherry on top of a fucking awful night.

She shook her head when I didn't say anything.

"My life isn't perfect, Bells. My parents are hardly ever here, they don't give a shit about me. My grades are falling slightly even though I'm trying _so_ hard. Some people at school are still scared to talk to me because Rosalie was…plain about her distaste for me. And I hardly talk to my best friend, but she talks to my brother."

"Alice--"

"I just want you to know that you're not the only one with problems. I still love you, Bella, of course I do…but I feel like we've drifted apart."

I nodded my head silently and slowly, because I could understand where she was coming from. We never did anything just her and me anymore. We didn't go to games, and we didn't have nights in. We just…weren't.

And maybe it was my fault. I didn't ask her how her life was going, or even how she was. Our conversations were mainly about me.

"I'm sorry," I told her with sincerity. And I was - I hadn't even realized I was shutting her out.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to be sorry, Bella. Most of the drama you couldn't help…but I just want you to realize that Jasper needs you to talk to him, and I need you to talk to me. I know you and Emmett have been friends longer than you and I have, but I need to talk to someone about him…"

I nodded. "I'll talk to Jasper. And I'll spend more time with you, Alice, I swear."

She nodded her head, almost cautiously.

"And I'll stop spending all my time with Emmett."

"No, Alice, you don--"

"No, if you're compromising time with Edward, then I can most certainly spend less time with Emmett. You're changing for me; it only seems fair that I change for you."

I didn't say anything.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Edward shout from the door. "The fireworks are going off, like, now. Come on!"

He walked right in and grabbed my hand and pulled me from the kitchen, and Alice looked at me, before returning to making her drink. I saw her swipe her face as though she was wiping away a tear.

It seemed it wasn't only my night that hadn't gone well.

Edward's hand seemed so warm in mine that it made me feel…safe. He led me to a patch of grass that was void of people, and right beside a wall. He leant against it and pulled me into his arms, hugging me from behind so my back was pressed against his chest. Again, I felt secure.

I'd feel better spending time with Alice if I knew Edward was mine and wouldn't go out with other girls - I needed him to be my boyfriend and then I'd feel fully assured. Because right now we weren't anything. I could see other people, he could see other people - it was a daunting thought when I wanted us to be together.

I didn't know what he wanted us to be, but I had a good idea by the way he was holding me.

I heard the whistle of the firework, and my head snapped up to watch it explode. It banged, and hundreds of lights erupted, falling softly and gracefully back to the Earth, but they never made it, fizzling out. When I was younger, I'd always tried to catch them…

I sighed in relief that at least one thing tonight was beautiful.

"My mom does like you, y'know," he murmured, not wanting to ruin the beauty of the fireworks.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious she doesn't."

"Bella, I talked to her. She thinks _you're_ too good for _me_, not the other way around. The look she gave me said 'I hope you know what you're doing' because she knows me too well. I've never been one to stick with one girl, and she could tell from the way you conducted yourself in there, and from what I've told her about you, that you're different. And she didn't want me to fuck it up. She's almost…angry that I picked someone so nice to meet her, because she's anticipating something that I'm not going to do."

"But I swore!"

He laughed. "Bella, I always swear. She really doesn't care."

I considered this and her looks to me and to him (following his suggestive wink) all made sense now.

"Oh," I breathed, relieved and pretty happy that she liked me.

We watched numerous fireworks explode, and when Carlisle announced it was the last one, Edward leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek.

It was so unlike him. He was usually assertive, headstrong and forward - and he seemed so…vulnerable right then. His words rung in my head: "I picked someone so nice." He said he'd picked me.

So I decided that he must be feeling what I was.

And he knew I wanted to kiss him - he'd heard me earlier and he seemed pleased about it.

So I decided to take the risk.

I spun in his arms, barely registered his contented face before grabbing his head and crushing his lips onto mine, with more force than necessary. He responded quickly, and I knew he'd wanted to kiss me just as much as I'd wanted him. I could feel him smile against my lips, and I had to smile along with him. Behind the lids of my closed eyes, I could see the light of the fireworks, and I knew that if I could see it, the colors would be bouncing off his bronze hair, making his face light up and his eyes look a brighter green than usual.

He pulled away and whispered the words I'd needed to hear onto my lips: "Be my girlfriend, Bella."

To anyone else it would have sounded like a demand, but to me if showed just how much he wanted me, _needed_ me even.

When I briefly nodded my head, like my answer was already a given, our lips nudged each other's and I kissed him again.

And for the first time that night, things seemed perfect.

* * *

**Now I know you're all wondering: why did you make Esme seem cold at the start? Well...has anyone ever sworn infront of anyone's parents, especially someone who you're friends with/dating etc? Yeah, you get worried and paranoid. I just wanted Esme to not immediatley be amazingly nice to Bella like she always is. But in the end, I coudn't have her be mean.**

**And the Alice thing - has anyone noticed how it's always about Bella? Hm. That annoys me when friends just talk about themselves all the time. **

**I think the next chapter will be the last. :( It'll be long, it'll have time jumps, it'll be so sad to leave this story! :'(**

**Random fact time! I'm so happy you're all joining in on this...weird facts really do make me smile. They're so interesting!**

*** The typical lead pencil can draw a line that is thirty five miles long.  
*On average, a car driver will swear/blaspheme 32,025 times in their lifetime whilst driving. (HA, that made me laugh...my mother is so awful!)  
*An oyster can change it's gender.**

**Wow. **

**Please leave me a review - this is my penultimate chapter! :'(**


	22. The End Has Only Begun

**I can't believe I actually finished this story. All comments will be at the end AN.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, instead of Alice picking me up for school - since we weren't on the best of terms right then - Edward did. He came to the door, knocked and then kissed me on my cheek repeatedly whilst he escorted me to his car. I kept trying to stop him from slavering all over me when Renee was in the house - not that she really cared - but he just wouldn't desist.

I sighed. I didn't really mind.

When we got in the car, I gave him a proper kiss, and he seemed to be a lot happier with that. He even tried to pull me over the console and onto his lap, but I disagreed with a laugh, and he pouted a little as he drove off.

When we arrived, everyone seemed to stare, but I didn't know if that was because Edward had his arm around my shoulders, or because of the Rosalie debacle still, but it unnerved me. I didn't like people staring.

He let me go when he had to go to his lesson, and I had to make a quick dash to my locker to pick up some books. He departed from me with a kiss and a grab at a very inappropriate place - for the school, anyway. Personally, I would enjoy getting used to that.

When I arrived at my locker, I saw that someone was standing in front of it, arms folded and shuffling from foot to foot, iPod headphones in ears. As I got closer, I noticed the song was Storm by Lifehouse, and I knew who it was without even looking at the person.

I tapped him on the shoulder, preparing myself for what was bound to be awkward.

He spun around, whipping the headphones out of his ears, and eyes widening when they saw me.

"Bella," he breathed, and he shoved his iPod into his pocket.

I cleared my throat from the large lump in it. "Hey, Jasper."

He nervously shuffled again.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You've got to forgive me, Bells."

We both blurted our apologies out at the same time.

"You go," he mumbled.

It was my turn to do the nervous shuffle now. "I'm so sorry I…used you…God, I was such a messed up bitch. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just had…issues, and -- that's no excuse. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'd really, _really_ like us to be friends again. It's not the same without you. I love you Jazz, but not in the way you deserve to be. You're my best friend."

Jasper remained quiet for a while, and during that time - it must've only been about ten seconds - I thought through a hundred different responses he could have had. The one I felt was most deserved was the one where he yelled what a bitch I was, and then walked away.

But he didn't.

"I fucked up too," he told me, eyes staring straight into mine. "I just…I…thought, I loved you, in a way more than friends. I just…I'd never felt so close and comfortable with someone, and I think I might have mistook that for love. I've been thinking about it a lot…I do love you. And even though it's going to be hard knowing that I'm not the only guy in your life - excluding Emmett - I'm willing to get over it, because you're my best friend too. I don't exactly…forgive what you did, but I'm going to deal with it, and I will eventually forgive you. I just…I can't not have you in my life, Bells. I just want to be friends. And let's face it; I don't think I could ever compete with Edward."

He smiled whereas I felt my eyes sting with tears at the fact that he was putting himself down so much - and that it was my fault.

"You and Edward are on completely equal ground, Jasper Hale, and don't think differently. I just…I see you as a friend - my best friend - and I see Edward as…something else. Not exactly something more…just something different to the love I feel for you. You're like my family, and I should never have done what I did. But I can't take it back now, and I can only say that I'm going to change."

I nodded my head with determination. I needed to change - for my friends.

He just continued to look at me, before pulling me into a hug. I felt the tears spill over my eyes and I think I sobbed once into his jacket, and I hugged him back with everything I had.

"Fucking finally!" I heard a gruff voice bellow.

I tore away from Jasper to glare at my other best friend.

"Way to ruin a moment, Emmett!" I growled, putting my hands on my hips after wiping away my tears.

He just grinned at me, and then he frowned.

"I've got a bone to pick with you! You made Alice say she wouldn't spend as much time with me!" He then turned his lips downward and pouted slightly.

I laughed at his expression. "Well, we need to reconcile. As do you and I," I gestured to Emmett and myself, "and you, too," I finished, pointing to Jasper.

They both grinned at me, and Emmett threw his arms around both our necks.

"Just like old times, eh?"

I heard Jasper snicker on the other side of Emmett, and I grinned, knowing that in time, it'd be okay.

Now I needed to talk to Alice.

I finally found her just before she entered the cafeteria.

"Alice!" I yelled, making at least fifteen people stare at me like I had three heads.

She spun around, and her eyes widened when she saw me running towards her, waving like a lunatic.

I reached her slightly out of breath, and tried to smile at her. She looked a little sheepish.

"Hey," she murmured, looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Alice, I'm sorry - again - for…everything. Really, I am. I'm going to start spending more time with you, and I'm starting now. After school, would you like to come with me to Port Angeles?" I wasn't planning on going really, but I knew she couldn't resist a chance to go shopping, and the chance to spend some time with me, reconciling.

As predicted, her eyes lit up like a fire.

"Really?" she squeaked, like she thought I was joking.

I nodded, smiling.

She didn't throw her arms around me and hug me, but she did look straight into my eyes and smile happily.

"Of course I'll come with you. And yes, we can go in my car. I'll meet you by it after school."

I nodded again, glad she was willing to forgive me, or at least give me the chance to prove to her that I meant what I said. Alice was there for me when no **one** else was, and I was stupid to forget that. She was my best girlfriend, and I owed her whatever she wanted, as it was her who had healed me when I broke down.

"Thanks, Bells," she told me sincerely, and her tone made my heart warm. I knew she was thanking me for listening to what she'd said last night and actually making an effort to do something about it.

That _was_ my intention.

I was on a roll today - two people down, and it wasn't even the end of the day…

* * *

_**TIME JUMP TO CHRISTMAS.**_

* * *

I usually hated Christmas. I hated the fact that everyone else was so fucking merry, and the lights were always taunting you if you weren't having the time of your life. And the carols. The fucking singing of carols.

It used to piss me off to no end.

But this year was different. We'd gained two new members to our 'elite' group, and we'd all grown closer because of the one person who had gone: my sister, Rosalie.

I'd still not heard a word from her. Not a letter, not a phone call, not even a fucking telegram. Just silence, continual and depressing silence.

And I was _not_ going to ring my dad to find out what the hell she was doing. I wouldn't talk to that man if he was the last man on Earth, not after what he'd done to Renee.

Although she was getting gradually better - more upbeat, like the mom I remembered. It made me happy to see her happy, as cheesy and cliché at that sounded.

It was Christmas Eve, and I sat with Renee in the living room on the sofs, with a cup of tea, watching Miracle on 34th Street, with the fire blazing behind us and a blanket wrapped around our bodies and tangled around our feet. We were so warm; it almost felt like we weren't in rainy, cold Forks, but rather on a tropical island somewhere.

Just as we were both getting into the film, the doorbell rang.

Renee started to move.

"Just leave it," I muttered to her, not wanting to be disturbed.

She looked at me, before deciding that I was right - we were too freaking warm; fuck whoever was at the door.

When the doorbell rang for the fifth time, I jumped up, pissed off and ready to give a piece of my mind to whoever dared disturb the warmth for me.

I was already cold.

I flung the door open, prepared to rip them a new one, but I quite literally choked on my words.

"Hello, Bella."

"Rosalie," I breathed, completely dumfounded.

At the door stood three people: my sister, looking as stunning as ever - if not more than before - with a slight tan; a guy with dirty blonde hair who had a chiseled jaw line and structured cheek bones, and I noticed that he was holding my sister's hand, and the last person was a girl with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes, but not icy like Rosalie's - more deep, like the color of the ocean.

In that moment, I seemed to forget everything. I forgot that she'd practically ruined my life because it'd all been fixed now. I forgot that she'd left, and I forgot that I'd been an awful sister.

I just flung myself at her, making her stumble back, and the guy had to let go of her hand. She hugged me back equally as hard, and I felt her smiling into my shoulder. I really noticed how cold it was, and the fact that I wore flimsy pajamas did nothing for this - and neither did my fluffy slippers.

We must've been hugging for a while, because when I listened, I heard Renee talking to her friends - who I heard were called Riley and Maria - and occasionally 'aww'-ing over mine and Rosalie's display of affection - she hadn't seen us this close since we were kids.

We eventually pulled away from each other, and I realized we both had the odd tear running down out faces.

We both laughed at the situation, wiping our eyes with our fingers.

"Rose, you look…fucking amazing!" And she really did. Instead of the short skirt she'd worn when she was here, and instead of the outfits that weren't her, she wore skinny jeans with a sheer white blouse and a grey cotton blazer. She looked…comfortable, especially with her red hat on that contrasted with her hair, that had grown a little lighter since she'd moved.

She laughed as Renee reprimanded me, but I barely heard her.

"So do you, Bells."

I smiled, and turned to face Renee and Rosalie's friends.

In a very unlike-me gesture, I threw my hand out for them to shake.

"Hi! I'm Bella!" I sounded so chirpy it was almost hard to believe it was me talking. I think I frowned at my voice, before remembering Rosalie's return, and I was smiling again.

The girl smiled back at me. "I'm Maria."

"And I'm Riley," the guy informed me.

"Riley is my boyfriend," I heard Rosalie say behind me, sounding completely ecstatic, like she couldn't hold it in any longer.

I gasped and looked between the two of them.

I could totally see them two getting it on.

"Well, goddamn!" I hollered, and smiled again, even doing a little squeal.

This had to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Riley and Maria, I learnt, were from California, and had befriended Rosalie on her first day of school. I fell in love with them then, just for that reason. She'd wanted friends and she'd got them. I then discovered that Maria's parents were meant to be home for Christmas, but they'd left her at the last minute to renew their wedding vows…in Hawaii. She'd not been too surprised, but she didn't want to be on her own at Christmas, and Rosalie - being a brand new Rosalie - had invited her to Forks.

Why she'd want to come here was beyond me, but apparently Rosalie wanted her to meet me. Rosalie hadn't told them everything about her life here, but she'd told them she'd not been the kindest to us and on her visit here - until after New Year - she wanted to make it up to us. When I told her she didn't need to do that - it was Christmas, a time for forgiving - she laughed and told me that she didn't give a shit it was Christmas, she just needed to redeem herself.

After our hour catch up session, we all watched the end of the film together; I excused myself to my room, telling everyone that I'd see them tomorrow.

An hour later, Rosalie crept into my room, when everyone had gone to bed.

"Hey," she whispered.

I sat up, not having slept at all in the last hour, and turned my lamp on.

"Hey."

She came to sit in bed with me, and I budged over to make more room.

"I'm sorry," she told me, again.

"Don't be. You've already apologized, and I'm over it. My life's just…been so…great recently, I just…"

"Haven't really thought about me?"

I looked at her, and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean like that…I meant you'd not thought about what I'd done."

I nodded cautiously. "No, I've been focused on Alice, and Jasper, and Edward…Emmett's just the same as ever. I had a bit of a problem with Alice, and Jasper…Well… we didn't talk for a while, as you know."

I felt her nod against the pillow.

"What happened with Alice?" She even sounded concerned, like a sister should be.

I explained to her my abominable behavior towards Alice, and how I'd been making it up to her this past month.

And I had. For the first few weeks after our argument, I'd been spending all my spare time with Alice, Jasper or Emmett, and occasionally seeing Edward every now and then. But when things started to feel normal again, I'd split my time equally between being a friend and being a girlfriend. It helped that Edward was friends with everyone, too, and that we usually all hung out together: me, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Jasper had come to some sort of arrangement that I was completely oblivious to, and I hoped they'd worked through their differences, because they'd never really given each other a chance. They'd hated one another on sight.

Quite honestly, my life this last month had been like a Norman Rockwell painting: perfect.

Rosalie looked so pleased after we'd chatted through everything I'd done, and after I'd finished talking about me, I quizzed her on her life in California. She had her ups and downs with Charlie, which I'd expected, but she was really enjoying herself there. She'd made a lot of friends, and according to her she'd just been herself - not bitchy Rosalie, or overbearing Rosalie or ambitious Rosalie…Just Rose.

She'd even painted her car yellow, and she told me she'd show it me in the morning.

"So what do you think of Riley?" Rosalie asked me, biting her lip nervously - a habit she'd obviously picked up from me after all those years.

I grinned. "He seems pretty awesome, actually. Definitely good looking, he seems nice, he seems smart - I think he's great for you."

She seemed incredibly relieved when I approved.

"I wanted to bring him here so you could meet him. I didn't want to get serious without your acceptance."

I smiled again, and we had a silent conversation through our eyes. It was a deafening silence that forgave all, but it was such a comfortable silence, I think we must've lapsed into it for at least five minutes.

Rosalie sat up and looked at my clock that had just turned midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella."

And then she kissed me on the cheek and left without another word.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," I whispered to myself, knowing full well she couldn't hear me.

That was the first conversation in ten years I'd had with Rosalie without one disagreement.

* * *

The next morning was hectic. We'd all woken up extra early to see that Renee had placed some presents down under the tree - but obviously, they were just for me since Rosalie's arrival was unexpected. Renee did, however, have a gift for her upstairs, just like Rosalie had brought some for her and myself with her. I'd not bought Rosalie anything, but I figured I'd get her something today when I went out to buy some necessities for lunch. I ran upstairs too to find Renee's present: a bracelet that she could attach charms to, whether she bought them herself, or others bought them for her.

When she opened it, she gasped in delight, and ogled the two charms on it already.

"It's a Pandora bracelet," I explained to her, as I watched her eyes roam over it like it was sacred. "You collect the charms, and add them to it. There are _loads _to choose from…"

"Bella, you shouldn't have got me anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so ridiculous. I bought you a present for Christmas - accept it." My tone was teasing but the message was delivered.

She hugged me and opened Rosalie's, which was a photo album with numerous pictures of her, me and Renee in it, a 'mother-and-daughters album', Rosalie said. It was a gorgeous book.

When Rosalie handed me mine, I gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't buy you anything, I'm so sorry…"

But she shrugged it off. "It didn't cost me much. It's just a little something."

That sparked my curiosity, and I ripped open the wrapping.

Inside was a wooden photo frame that matched perfectly with my room, and the picture inside made my eyes bug out as I remembered the moment, but not the fact that a picture was taken.

"Jessica was taking pictures that night for Yearbook. I was flicking through them afterwards, and I may or may not have stolen it, and hid it. I was a little…jealous," she admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

I smiled at her, silently telling her to forget about it, and I looked at the picture again.

It had been taken just before the game where Edward and I had first kissed, when I'd begged Edward to grab my hand when I saw Jacob coming towards us. He'd leant down and told me I'd looked stunning, and then kissed my hand.

It had been taken at that precise moment: Edward all God-like, and me flushing, but not looking all that horrendous.

"I like it, and I thought you would too, so…" Rosalie was clearly getting nervous over my lack of response.

"I love it," I told her, my voice even fucking cracking up a bit, and I leant around Renee to hug her.

Renee handed Rosalie an envelope with money in it - the same amount she'd given me. She'd also given me a new iPod docking station, and a few new albums, but how she knew of my musical tastes was beyond me.

Throughout our gift exchange, Maria and Riley had sat on the sofa, looking on at us with contented smiles on their faces, Maria wearing some of Rosalie's pajamas and Riley being the only one of us dressed.

Neither looked uncomfortable which I was pretty pleased about.

At last, we had a normal Christmas morning.

And then lunchtime came. Renee had enlisted the help of very expensive chefs to cook a meal for eleven, but when they arrived, she told them to add on an extra three sets of meals, and tipped them largely so they couldn't refuse.

Not only were Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper coming around, so were their parents. Of course, I'd not seen Harriet - Jasper's mom - for ages, and I was looking forward to seeing her again. Emmett's mom and dad - aka Darren and Claudia - were coming, too, who I'd seen fairly recently when we'd all gone to Emmett's to play Guitar Hero. I'd sucked, of course, and lost badly. Alice proved to be much better than anyone would have anticipated, and kicked her brother's ass.

And I'd met Alice's and Edward's parents on Bonfire night. I was sure they remembered me: the choking girl who made their daughter cry.

When the doorbell went, it was left to me to answer it, even though I was in my room upstairs with Rosalie, Riley and Maria, and they were the guests here, meaning I had to haul my ass downstairs, since Renee was too busy despairing over the fact that the doorbell had rung and she hadn't set the table yet.

I opened the door to see nine people smiling at me - they'd all come together: Edward (who smiled the nicest), Alice (who was wearing very festive clothing), Emmett, Jasper, Harriet, Claudia, Darren, Esme and Carlisle.

I smiled timidly back.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I stepped out the way so they could all enter. They all wished me a Merry Christmas, and Alice, Jasper, Harriet and Emmett all gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, whereas Edward gave me a full on kiss, which made me slightly flustered and flushed, which wasn't good since Esme and Carlisle were next in the line.

After Renee bustled in and directed everyone to the living area, I took my Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett upstairs and into my room to meet Maria and Riley and surprise the hell out of them with Rosalie.

And surprise them I did.

Emmett, who entered first, let out a loud, "ROSIE!" and then went to pick her up and hug her, and Alice, Edward and Jazz stood there, shocked.

I cleared my throat. "This is Maria and Riley. And these are Emmett," I gestured to the person still spinning a laughing Rosalie in circles, "Edward, Alice and Jasper."

My friends came to life and said their hello's to Maria and Riley, who replied back with smiles. When Emmett put my sister down, the real awkwardness began.

"Hey," Rosalie said softly, anticipating this weird atmosphere.

They all waved dumbly back, and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, it's Christmas. Can we just…forget?" I spoke to my friends and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist to sway his decision.

They all nodded after a second, and Jasper was the first one to move. He hugged Rosalie, who enthusiastically hugged him back. Edward and Alice just waved a little, and Rosalie seemed content with that.

"I take it you all got my letters then?" She asked.

They all nodded, and I was surprised that it was Alice who spoke next.

"Yeah. Thank you, by the way. They were very kind and…unlike you. No offence."

"None taken," my sister told her with a shrug. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it in person. I just left ASAP."

We were all silent.

It was fucking awkward.

I looked up from Edward's chest when I heard Maria sigh. "I don't know what the fuck's been happening here, but it's Christmas. Lighten up. We'll be gone after New Year, we're not staying. Just…chill, everyone."

I'm sure my expression was one of shock, and then respect.

I nodded my head. "Well said, Maria. Let's all stop being fucking idiots and go downstairs and stuff ourselves with food, yeah?"

I led the way out after everyone agreed, and I thought I saw Jasper looking at Maria in wonderment.

The dinner table was full of food. From the big ass turkey in the middle, to the mash potato, to the vegetables - everything anyone could possibly want for Christmas was on our goddamn table.

Conversation flowed freely through dinner, which was a contrast to the tense atmosphere in my room. We all talked - and included Rosalie, her beau and Maria - and the parents seemed to get along pretty well. Edward's hand never left the top of my thigh all the time we were sat there. How he managed to eat a meal with basically one hand was beyond me, but he managed.

It was comforting, and I felt like someone really cared about what happened to me.

But I knew that I had more people than just Edward.

I noticed that Jasper and Maria kept up a steady conversation throughout the meal, debating over music and films, and about politics…they barely conversed with the rest of us, but I was happy that they seemed to get along so well.

She seemed pretty cool.

There was one point when Carlisle asked how my throat felt after the fiasco on Bonfire Night, and I nearly choked again when he called it from the other end of the table. Thankfully, more people were there to hit my back.

"It was fine," I croaked out, and my friends just laughed at me.

Both Rosalie and Renee quirked an eyebrow at me, but I waved it off. They would only laugh at my misfortune.

As the meal continued, I watched the people around me, knowing that these guys were all practically my family.

Later on when the adults were getting shamelessly drunk and were playing Twister in the living room, Edward and I went up to my room.

"I got you a gift," I sang to him, reaching up into my wardrobe to pull it out.

He groaned. "I thought we said we shouldn't buy presents since it was a waste of money?"

I snorted. "It's not like I paid millions for it."

I handed him the messily wrapped present, and he eyed it.

"I can give a guess as to what this is," he told me dubiously.

I smiled at him in encouragement.

He smiled when he ripped it open and saw what was inside.

"Bon Iver?" His smile widened. "You remembered. How'd you know I hadn't bought it already?"

"I asked Alice to find out."

He pulled me onto his lap and placed a not so chaste kiss on my lips.

I sighed in happiness.

"I'm kind of relieved you got me something actually, because I got you something too."

I gasped and slapped his chest lightly.

"Hypocrite," I teased him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small pieces of…paper?

"What the…" I trailed off when I saw what was printed on them, and then I tackled him onto the bed and kissed the hell out of him.

"You got Kings of Leon tickets?!" I all but screamed.

He nodded, smiling at my reaction.

"God, you're fucking…awesome!"

"There's no need to tell him that, Bella, it'll only boost his ego," I heard Alice say from the doorway. I looked up to see her eyeing our position with a little distaste, but mainly amusement.

"I take it she liked them, then?" She asked Edward, grinning.

He nodded, and Alice walked over to the bed and sat next to us; I heaved myself off Edward and sat in a cross-legged position.

"I got you something too. Now, it didn't cost me anything since I know we said no to presents…This is just something I made."

She handed me a thick book that was obviously hand made, since the cover had lots of vintage pictures on the front that had been cut out from magazines, all revolving around hair, or make up or fashion. It was very Alice.

I opened it up to see it was full of pictures of how-to steps for hair and make up, and also some pointers on what clothes matched with what, and the colors that didn't go…

I gasped, smiling my ass off.

"I think I want to kiss you too," I breathed, looking at her.

She just smiled even wider. "You know I want to work in the fashion industry, so I thought this was good practice. And besides I know you're useless without me when it comes to hair." She tossed her's over her shoulder in a superficial gesture; her tone was teasing.

"I'm not saying I'll not do it, but when I'm unavailable - you'll need some direction. I've tried to base it around what you like and what suits you, but some of the things are something _I_ think would suit you, and what _I_ think you'd look great in, whether you like the outfits or not."

I smiled again, biting my lip.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, feeling shitty that I hadn't bought her anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't b--"

She held her hand up to stop me. "Shut up. I didn't expect you to."

The expression I wore was guilt - pure guilt.

She shook her head at me, and told me she'd be downstairs playing Twister if we needed her.

"Are you enjoying your Christmas?" Edward asked me, moving my hair off my shoulder and placing kisses on it, moving up towards my neck and along my jaw.

"Mmmhmm."

"I hope you know I'm coming with you to see Kings of Leon…"

"Mmmhmm."

He chuckled into my ear.

"Would you like to go and play Twister?"

"Mmmhmm."

And then he wasn't next to me anymore. Instead, he was by the door, holding it open for me with a smug-ass grin on his gorgeous face.

I frowned.

"That wasn't fair." I pouted.

He shrugged. "There's only so many times we get to see our parents drunk and playing Twister. You have me for as long as you want."

* * *

Twister was hilarious. Everyone kept on collapsing on top of each other, and some of the positions everyone was in…well, they were downright smutty.

Thankfully, I only ended up in those positions with Edward and Rosalie, both of which were so funny we collapsed from laughing. I think all in all we must've got through at least twenty-five bottles of wine between the fourteen of us, and countless shots.

It was strange having fun with parents. A few months ago I would have laughed at the idea of us all having a great time together.

Now it was not so absurd.

We all went to bed laughing, with Edward in my bed, and everyone else in the spare bedrooms. Maria and Riley were both staying in Rosalie's room with her. I could've sworn I heard someone leave the room and go to the room I thought Jasper was in, but I was half asleep so I could've dreamt it.

It was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

* * *

New Years Eve came too quick for my liking. My friends - a group which now included Riley and Maria - and I spent pretty much every day together, since it was the holidays and school didn't start until January. It all seemed to fly by, whether we went shopping or stayed in with a movie - time seemed to disappear. And before I knew it, it was the last day of the year, and we were all getting ready to go to Jasper's house to celebrate the New Year.

Rosalie, Riley and Maria were all leaving on January 2nd.

That put a damper on New Years Eve.

As much as my sister and I had differences, at the end of the day we were blood relatives, and we couldn't deny that we were attached to each other.

And now she was back in my life, I really didn't want her to leave, but I understood that California held all her friends and her new life now.

She promised to visit more often, and I told her I'd come to California every now and then, and I'd even be willing to see Charlie, even if he was a lying, cheating a-hole.

Because he was my dad, if I accepted it or not.

"Hey Bella?" I heard Rosalie call from her room, and I heard her footsteps coming across the hall and she burst into my room.

"Yep?" I asked, rummaging around in my wardrobe looking for a top that matched the skirt (yes, I was wearing a skirt. Admittedly a black, ripped one and I wore it with leggings, but still…it was a skirt) in Alice's Book.

"What's Jasper's favorite color?"

I stopped, and looked at her. "Why?"

"Maria wants to bone him and she wants to know what color to wear."

My mouth dropped open, and I heard Maria gasp from Rosalie's room, before running into mine.

"Rosalie!" She admonished. "That's not true!" She turned to look at me with pleading eyes. "I don't just want to 'bone' him…I really like him, he's so…cool, and nice. I just…wanted to know what his favorite color was so that I could wear it and he might kiss me at midnight." She flushed with embarrassment.

After a one minute silence filled with me thinking over whether or not I liked the pairing, I smiled.

"Aww!" I cooed, completely unlike me. "I think you two are fucking perfect for each other!" I paused, and frowned. "Well…except for the fact that you live in California and he lives here in Washington."

That sucked.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's the downer on it. He's thinking about going to the same college as me, though, so…we could just try something from a distance until then." It was her turn to frown now, along with a head shake. "He doesn't even like me, so I don't know why I'm planning all this…"

I shook my head. "No, he was making conversation with you at Christmas, and you've both been all touchy-feely all week. I think he likes you too."

Her face brightened so much it made me want to tell her more than his favorite color.

"Really?"

I nodded. "And his favorite color is…blue."

She nodded, serious again, and thanked me before dashing back into Rosalie's room, shouting to Riley to find her favorite blue top. I assumed Riley was in charge of hunting for their clothes, since he was a guy and therefore took less time to get ready. Plus, he'd already snagged the person _he_ wanted.

Rosalie smiled at me, somewhat sadly.

"Do you not find it weird?"

I frowned. "Find what weird?"

"Giving advice to a girl you don't know so that she can get with your best friend who declared his undying love for you after you fucked him?"

I flinched from her words, and her face turned utterly remorseful.

"I'm sorry, that came out harsher than I intended. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, don't apologize. It's true. And no, I don't find it weird, really. Jazz and I are just friends now. Back to how we were. And he doesn't love me anymore, I don't think…And besides, I really think he likes Maria, and it's clear she likes him. Why shouldn't I help?"

She nodded, smiling again. "You're too nice, you know that?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. I think a case to disprove your theory would be said fucking of Jasper."

She tilted her head quickly, allowing that one. "Fair enough."

And then she walked out of my room, leaving me with the task of finding the freaking top that my wardrobe had eaten.

I stood at Jasper's door with Rosalie, Riley and a nervous looking Maria who kept on fidgeting.

"Chillax," I told her, and she smiled - albeit nervously - at me.

Harriet opened the door, and I smiled widely at her.

"Hey, mom!" I hollered, as she held her arms out for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her neck, smiling.

"Oh Bella dear, you look lovely. You're wearing a skirt!" Her voice was shocked.

"I know!"

She patted my shoulder before turning to the other three.

"You all look lovely. Rosalie, you've come a long way since I saw you running around my yard in diapers!"

Rosalie blushed - actually blushed - at this comment, looking nervously to Riley who was chuckling quietly.

"And Maria, you seem to have captured my son's interest. I saw you two chatting at Christmas…"

I smirked knowingly at her, raising an eyebrow, and went through the house to find everyone, knowing Rosalie, Riley and Maria could hold their own with Harriet.

I found Alice first.

"Alice," I sang and she whirled around and grinned.

"Good choice," she told me after looking my outfit up and down.

"Thank yourself, you made The Book. Or The Bible, as I call it."

She grinned, obviously proud of herself.

"I try," she sighed, to which I beamed a smile right back at her.

"Come on," she continued, "everyone's out back waiting for midnight, which is in…" she looked at the clock on her phone, "four hours. There's food and drink while we wait."

And indeed there was. Harriet freaking loved to cook so there was everything I could ever hope for on the buffet table in the conservatory.

I immediately forgot to find Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and instead I devoured a cocktail stick, with pickles and cheese on. It was so goddamn good.

"Straight to the food," I heard a velvety voice say in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "You know very well that you can never live up to food, Eddie."

He pulled back and I heard him sigh.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Okay, Big E."

"Alice…" he growled, and I chuckled.

"_I_ think it suits you."

"I'm sure you do," he murmured, his voice laced with innuendo.

I shook my head. "Sex, sex, sex is all that's on your mind."

But I still kissed him on the nose, and walked off to find Jasper and Emmett.

I heard him call behind me, "Only when I'm around you!"

I smirked, because I knew that shit was true.

I found Emmett talking to Riley, and I saw Jasper talking to Maria not far from where they stood. Of course, I approached Emmett, not wanting to interrupt Maria's moment.

"Them two should totally get it on," I said bluntly, making Riley jump as he'd not heard me come up behind him.

Emmett nodded. "Without a doubt."

I turned to Riley. "So, Riley, do you love my sister?"

He snorted into his drink, nearly spitting it out.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Um…We've not been dating long…"

"But do you?"

"Um…"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bells, don't put him on the spot like that."

I raised my hands, telling him that I didn't care I was putting him on the spot - it was my sister and I cared about her wellbeing, regardless of the past.

"I think so," I heard him whisper, and my eyes widened in response.

"Really?" Both Emmett and I asked at the same time, neither of us expecting that.

He nodded.

"Wow," I muttered, but then smiled. "Good. She needs someone like you. You seem normal, and non-dramatic. Just don't fuck with her, okay? A flight to California doesn't take long."

He nodded solemnly, like he'd expect nothing less.

_Good. _

I talked to Emmett and Riley for a while, and Edward and Alice came to join us at some point. We were just discussing resolutions when I heard Alice gasp with happiness. I looked at her and then spun around to see what she was looking at: Maria and Jasper in an intimate hug.

_Wait, hug?_

"Ugh, why isn't he kissing her?" I sulked.

Edward laughed, and placed a kiss on top of my head, which was really quite sweet for him.

"He's waiting for midnight. It's much more romantic."

"What do you know about romance?" I taunted.

I felt him leave my side, and I turned to see he was heading for the food table, and he reappeared not long after with food in his hand.

He gave the food to me.

"There," he announced, "that's romantic, right?"

I laughed, as did Alice.

"Sure, Big E," I told him, and Alice nodded in agreement with me, still giggling behind her hand.

He frowned, but smiled despite himself.

I reached up and wound my arms around his neck, balancing the food between my hands.

"I'm sure you can do something romantic later," I assured him.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"See?" I laughed. "Sex, sex, sex."

His mouth dropped open. "You're the one who suggested that."

I grinned and scrunched my eyes up, before planting a kiss on his cheek, and returning to the conversation with everyone, eating every now and then.

It eventually grew dark, and Rosalie, Maria and Jasper joined us and we all laughed about old stories of our childhoods.

When we saw Harriet, Esme and Carlisle bring the fireworks out, and start to set them up, I heard Emmett ask the time.

"Wow, it's quarter to twelve," Edward replied, his arms around me from behind, keeping me warm. We were all in little hugs like this: Rosalie and Riley, Emmett and Alice, Jasper and Maria - we were all coupled off.

"Come on," Alice said, breaking the tender silence. "We should get a good place where we can wait for midnight and see the fireworks."

We all muttered our agreements, and walked closer to the conservatory, where the TV (that had been moved so it was visible from outside) showed Times Square, and all the people crowded together to count down the New Year. We perched on the benches by it, us girls still being hugged - and therefore warmed - but our guys.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Alice muttered, breaking the silence through the freezing temperature. "So much has changed. I mean, I'm in Washington with a boyfriend and real friends. This time last year I was in New York with my moronic brother as my best friend."

"Hey!" Edward protested, but I knew he didn't mean it.

We laughed, but we all agreed with Alice. So much had changed, especially in the last few months.

"Ten!" We heard the TV shout, and we all snapped our heads towards it.

I would never have guessed this would come from two new people starting school…

"Nine!"

I looked at my friends. I saw that clearly Jasper and Maria just couldn't hold off their kissing until midnight, as they were already in a deep kiss. I guessed they would be trying the long-distance relationship thing - whether or not it would work was a different story, but I hoped to God that it did…Jasper deserved happiness.

"Eight!"

People in the yard had joined in with the countdown, as had Emmett and Alice, who both looked so happy together.

"Seven!"

Rosalie and Riley seemed to be having a silent conversation through their eyes, and she looked so ecstatic with her new life that I didn't mind that it barely involved me anymore. She was her own person, and I was mine, and that was the way it was meant to be.

"Six!"

Even our parents were coupled off, Harriet standing with Renee, yapping away to each other, most likely about their ex-husbands. They were like the First Wives Club. I giggled at the thought.

"Five!"

I joined in on this one, yelling at the top of my lungs, smiling up at Edward who had his arm around me. I felt him chuckle under my body, and I laughed right along with him. Who'd have thought we'd have actually worked out?

"Four!"

Sure, we'd have problems. I could be a conniving bitch and he could be an arrogant moron…but we'd work through it.

"Three!"

We'd been through too much to _not _to.

"Two!"

I couldn't wait until one. I leaned up and kissed him, his lips a warm contrast between the freezing air. I smiled underneath his lips, because I was so fucking ecstatic that it had come to this: me and him, and everyone around us happy.

"One!"

The fireworks went off, and I heard _Auld Lang Syne _play on the TV, and I heard people cheering "Happy New Year!"…but all I focused on was Edward.

A New Year, a new start.

My New Year's resolution? To rise above the drama because if my friend's and I had survived the past few months, we could handle pretty much anything.

Two months ago I wouldn't have believed it possible for life to go so right.

And yet it was…

For now.

* * *

**Wow. I really didn't expect to finish this story when I started writing it. I'm usually a giver-upper but here I am, getting ready to make this story go to complete, from a WIP. This story originally came to me from the book/film The Other Boleyn Girl. Of course, it ended slightly differently than that story did, but that's the way it goes. **

**I have so many people to thank, but I can probably summarise them as: _YOU_.**

**I'm not going to name every single person who has reviewed, but I will name a few people. I'm going to reply to reviews anyway, and thank each of you, but these are just a few of the people who have stuck with me:**

**First of all, kittycullen16. My beta. God, when we found out we both lived in the same town we just couldn't believe it. I mean, seriously what are the chances? And then we started beta-ing together. We were beta virgins. I'm so happy I reviewed your story, else this wouldn't have happened. I don't think. But you are actually seriously awesome, and I'm very happy I have other stories so I can continue to send you things and panic about them, and that you can send me chapters, and we'll still talk. Because you're so cool it's untrue. We've had some funny conversations. They won't stop. Thank God.  
Thank You.  
And maybe if you go see New Moon next friday, I might see you! But I won't know it. :/ I might just shout out a loud "THANK YOU" right there and then. People will stare. Fuck them. ;) XOXO**

**Secondly, reds-red. You make me laugh like no other. :D You also make me less nervous and I think without you I'd have had a premature heart attack from panicing so much. Is that even possible? I don't know, maybe someone will tell me as a random fact. :D I have no idea where you get all your facts from but I find them so interesting to read, and you quite honestly inspire me to write. Sometimes you're the only reason why I stop lazying around and actually type. Again, I'm very happy you're reading WoWY so we can still chat. I'm VERY glad you're there to listen to me complain over hangovers, and other stuff...cause I do complain a lot. You recced this story, and gave me more loyal reviewers - which means you deserve a medal, or something.  
Thank you, this story would not be even NEAR to finished without you. You made this. This chapter's for you. :) XOXO**

**StripyGloves aka tiny0fairy. You were there from the very first story that is now gone. You have followed me through three stories (four stories?), and I'm so thankful you didn't leave!!! I thought you'd gone! But no, you've persevered with me through it all.  
I can't even begin to thank you enough - you've given me so many ideas and so much inspiration. You were my first friend on here - :') - and I'm surpried you've not ran for the hills yet. ;) Stay with me! (gosh, that sounded so dramatic! LOL.) XOXO**

**Fee273: where the facts begun. ;) We've had such amazing conversations: "We were on a break! Y-O-U-R means your, Y-O-U-APOSTROPHE- R-E menas you ARE. - It's not that common, it doesn't happen to every guy and it IS A BIG DEAL. - :O I KNEW IT!" ... Yeah, we're Friends fanatics. And you listened to me bitch about being 3 marks from an A* in GCSE's. God damn.  
THANK YOU for being so awesome, and I really hope we still talk! :( XOXO**

**Babylopez2008 - continually reviewing from the start. You're the reviewer I sit at my laptop and wait for. Your words mean so much to me, and you always give me honest reviews, and you make me feel so much better after I panic about a chapter. Thank you just doesn't cut it. XOXO**

**burningimpossiblybright (I know there are x's in there, but it won't let me put it for some odd reason), LoveTheTwi and BloodyAle - you all have continually reviewed and, again, I stay up and wait for them because your words mean a lot. I haven't heard from BloodyAle for a while, but I hope you're still reading! You guys make my day with your reviews, and I'm so thankful you gave this story a chance and stuck with it through all the complex plots and the bitchiness. Without you, I probably wouldn't have continued. THANK YOU. XOXO**

**My last thank you goes to all my readers. I know some of you don't review, and that's cool - I can't force you. Just the fact that you're reading is amazing. I started this story to prove to myself that I could write a story, and without seeing all my numbers on the Traffic page go up, I wouldn't have. I started writing this for me, and finished writing it for you. That's how much you all mean to me. XOXO**

**Jesus fucking Christ this is a long AN. **

**I'm sorry if this story didn't end how you'd want it to. I know a lot of people were all for Jasper and Bella, but I did a poll, promising to go with that, and I followed through. For those of you who had enough faith in me to keep reading even though you didn't like the pairing - you guys deserve more than thanks. Blind faith is something I can appreciate completely, and it's one of my most treasured things about FF. :')**

**God, I'm getting emotional right now. :|**

**Thank you again. Seriously.**

**Oh, and if you'd like something to read, look at my favourites list (it's full of amazing stories by very talented people), and I can rec my beta's stories completely. They're amazing. I will be posting anoter story after the new year, I think, so either look out for it, or add me to Author Alert. It's going to be called All These Things I've Done, and it's currently in the works. **

**I'm gonna ask for everyone to review this last one, but I'll understand if not. It'll just make me happy to see this story pass the next hundred review mark. :)**

**I'm gonna say thank you again: THANK YOU. I just keep wanting to write it, but this AN has gotta be the longest in history.**

**Love, thanks, peace and hugs,  
_Gabbie._**


End file.
